Where the Wolves Play, So Will Bears
by msspicyjalapeno
Summary: Madison and her friend Raf are the joggers that find the body in the woods. The two have their own secrets about the supernatural. Join them as they help Scott, Stiles, and Derek on their adventures. A StilesxOC and DerekxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I own nothing but my OC's, sadly

I sat on the lumpy couch upside down so that my feet stuck in the air and my head hung off of the bottom of the couch, making me stare at the TV. I sighed loudly to the rather large golden colored dog in the corner of the living room. School started back tomorrow and though I was happy to see my friends, I really didn't feel like going to my classes. The door to the small apartment opened and closed.

I lifted my head slightly to see my friend Raf enter the room. Raf was short; there was no doubt about it. Her tiny 5'3" frame and petite size made it easy for people to want to coddle her, like she would break. What they didn't know was that her petit frame consisted of nothing but muscle. Raf had a natural dark tan and a round face, but there wasn't an inch of fat on her body. She had the slightest hint of a tan, and jet black, silky, hair that fell to just above her butt. As usual, Raf had her hair braided down her back. I couldn't ever recall a time where Raf wore it any differently, except maybe all of it pulled up in a bun. Raf had three piercings in each ear lobe and her top right cartilage was pierced. She also had her nose pierced and her right eyebrow was pierced twice. They weren't loud piercings, in fact you could barely notice them, but it did make her look like she had a certain edge to her. Despite Raf's girly features, she was anything but girly. In fact, she wore clothes and acted the complete opposite of girly. Raf purposely didn't wax her eyebrows, making them a little bushier than most girls; she never wore make up, not even chapstick; her clothes were always t-shirts that were two sizes too big and granny jeans; she only ever wore flip flops unless her job required her to wear something else; her only jackets was one gray hoodie with a beige Carhartt jacket pulled over it. The most interesting thing about her was her dark gray eyes, that reminded me of storm clouds.

Raf was currently in her jacked and was wearing black dress pants and close toed black shoes. She threw her apron from the restaurant that she worked at on the coat rack along with her jacket. Before she could take off her shoes, her dog Jack ran to greet her. He jumped up on his hind legs; making him only two inches shorter than her, as he gave her, what she called 'kisses'.

"I missed you too big boy!" Raf cooed in a voice one would typically associate with the way you talked to babies. I sighed loudly from the couch.

Raf looked at me, "What you moanin' about over there?" She said in her slightly low, but still girly voice.

"I want to go for a run, but my mom told me I couldn't unless I had someone run with me!" I said while looking at her expectantly.

Raf sighed as she pushed Jack off of her. "But I just got off an eight hour shift at work!" She whined. "Can't you make one of your brother's go with you?"

I scoffed. "I can't make Patty or Garrett do anything! Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee!" I begged, knowing she couldn't say no to me when I put on my begging face.

She sighed loudly and slouched over in defeat while also hanging her head and letting her arms fall limply in front of her. "Fine. Let me go change." She said in a low voice that she drew out. As I jumped up and cheered, Raf began moving forward in the same position.

A few minutes later, Raf was back in a slightly baggy t-shirt and shorts that came to mid thigh.

"It's the middle of winter! How are you not going to freeze?!" I exclaimed.

She smirked at me and shrugged. "Come on Jack!" She called.

"Well, we aren't taking your motorcycle! It's too cold!" I called after her as I stomped out of her door and slammed the front door closed.

Raf turned around and rolled her eyes at me. "We aren't taking anyone's car anywhere. If we are going on a run, we are doing it right and running from the start." She said.

I sighed as I stood next her. Raf had such a dominating personality that I sometimes forget I was a few inches taller than her. My skinny frame stood at 5'7". I felt as though I towered over her. I wore sofie shorts over my running shorts as well as a t-shirt, which did little to keep me warm, which made my already pale skin look much paler. I pulled my shoulder length, straight black hair into a ponytail and began the jog with Raf and Jack.

I looked at Jack and noticed that he didn't have a leash on and was just running between us.

"Why don't you use a leash?" I asked

Raf's grey eyes met my hazel green ones and with the most serious face answered me. "Why would he need a leash?" She asked in complete confusion.

"To make sure he doesn't walk away! Duh!" I replied.

Raf glanced down to Jack, who was still running between us, then back up to me. "_Right_. _Clearly_ I am going to have a hard time controlling him." She replied as sarcastically as possible.

"I will never know how you got him to be so obedient." I said as I shook my head.

"It's all part of my bond with him, Madison. It's all about how you form the bond. I rescued him as a puppy from under the house, and now he is loyal to me." Raf said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you're a Werebear? Gosh that sounds weird. Almost like Care Bear." I thought out loud.

Raf scoffed out loud. "Maybe that does have something to do with it and maybe it doesn't. And werebear does not sound weird. What _does_ sound weird is you saying gosh. Oh, and if you ever call me a Care Bear again, I will cut you!"

I laughed knowing she was halfway kidding, halfway serious. I abruptly stopped laughing as we came next to the Beacon Hill entrance.

"Let's go in here! I love running through the forest at night." I said excitedly, already turning into the forest.

"What! No way! The sign says no entrance after dark. Don't you know what's out there?!" Raf said as she ran after me.

"Of course I do! You told me about it! But that's why I brought you along. Now I am protected!" Raf rolled her eyes at me but followed anyways.

The deeper into the forest we went, the quieter and darker it got. The sounds of nature surrounded us, only being broken by our heavy breathing. We had long since stopped talking in order to be able to breath. Suddenly Raf stopped and looked around, her entire body going on alert. I stopped and opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but was cut off by Jack's barking. I jumped in fright.

"What is it?" I whispered to Raf.

Raf's eyes scanned the trees as she answered me. "I smell something. I think -" Raf was cut off by a twig snapping some where in the distance.

Raf's head swung around to the noise and stepped protectively in front of me as Jack started growling, something I had never heard him do before. Red eyes shown in the distance from where the sound came from. A low growl echoed in the forest, loud enough that even my human ears could hear it. Raf let her own growl sound back. I could feel the vibrations of the growl go through Raf's body as I held onto her back. The sound of Raf growling no longer surprised me. I knew that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me and that she was perfectly capable of keeping herself in control around me.

The red eyes disappeared in the distance. Raf stayed in her protective stance, but spoke softly to me.

"We should go. That was an Alpha. Let's run." Before I could even respond Raf had spun around, grabbed my hand and begun to drag me out of the forest. We were almost out of the forest when I tripped on something and fell flat on my face.

"Uh, Madison! Seriously! We're not safe! We need to go. Madison? Hello? Earth to Madison!" Raf said as she waved a hand in front of my face.

I, however, didn't notice since my eyes were glued on a pair of legs, just a pair of legs laying in front of me. Raf finally seemed to notice what I was looking at as I heard her gasp.

"Shit. So I did smell…" Raf trailed off. I seemed unable to look away from the legs. The girl, and she was a girl considering the parts she had, had been cut in half right in above the belly button. The top half of the girl's body was nowhere to be seen, but I highly doubted I really wanted to see that. The girl's intestines' were falling out at the waist. At the sight of the intestines I quickly scooted back and threw up. Raf rubbed my back.

"Ok. Now we really need to get out of here." Raf said as she pulled me up. I shook her off as she tried to pull me forward.

"What? No! We have to call the police." I countered.

Raf looked at me baffled. "No we don't. We just pretend like nothing happened. Let the poor girl be someone else's problem."

I stared gapping at Raf. "Are you crazy? We just found half of a dead body. We have to call this in!"

Jack started whining and nudging the dead girls legs, as if he were sorry for the girl's death.

"Look, even Jack thinks that we should be calling this in." I added.

Raf huffed and rolled her eyes. "Well, be quick about it before we get killed by the Alpha too."

After quickly dialing the police, they were there in a matter of ten minutes. The Sheriff quickly came up to us.

"Are you girls all right?" He asked with a very kind voice.

"Yes sir." I responded quietly, still pretty shaken over finding a dead body. Well, half of one at least.

"Alright, are you young ladies both minors?" He asked next.

"No sir, I'm not." Raf spoke up.

The Sheriff glanced at Raf in surprise, as if expecting her to be younger than me. To be fair, Raf's shortness tended to make her look 15 rather than 19.

"Alright, What are both of your names?" He asked as the deputy next to him opened her note pad and was poised to write down our answers.

"I'm Raf Espinoza and this is Madison Elliott."

The Sheriff nodded in understanding. "Can you young ladies tell me how you found the body please?"

As we recounted out tale, the police began their search with dogs for the rest of the body. The officer that was taking down our story also tried calling my mother and my older brother, but neither of them answered.

"I can get her home Sheriff. It's no big deal." Raf answered.

The Sheriff nodded in agreement. "I'll get one of my deputies to walk you back to your car."

"Uh, actually, we ran here." I responded, while shooting a glare in Raf's direction to let her know that I blamed her for the car situation. Raf merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well then in that case, would you girls mind waiting around for a little bit until one of my deputies is free to take you home?" I nodded rapidly while Raf shrugged and nodded slowly. "If you will follow me then ladies."

Raf and I slowly trudged after the Sheriff and his deputies as they walked around the forest. Jack walked in between us, as if nothing was wrong and we were still on our run. I was thoroughly surprised that Jack didn't run up to the other dogs that the Sheriff had out sniffing. The Sheriff himself kept glancing at Jack wearily with his lack of leash, as if he expected the same thing any minute.

"That's quite a well trained dog you have there." The Sheriff commented while he shined his flash light around on the floor of the forest.

"Thanks!" Raf responded with a smile.

The Sheriff opened his mouth to speak, but Jack began barking as he ran up next to a tree close by, which then caused the other dogs to begin barking. The Sheriff scowled, as if to reprimand us for not having the dog on a leash, but before he could a body yelped and fell to the ground. Jack continued to bark at the man, while the deputies began running over.

"Hold it right there!" One of the deputies shouts as Raf pulls me protectively behind her.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." The Sheriff says. Raf whistles and Jack stops barking and trots back to her side.

"Dad. How are you doing?" A gangly body says as he springs up. I gasp a little realizing that it was my classmate Stiles Stilinski. I had almost forgotten that his dad was the Sheriff. Raf looked at me questioningly.

"Do you listen into all of my phone calls?" The Sheriff asked.

"No!" Stiles quickly denied, but was given a pointed look from his father in response. Stiles let out a large sigh. "Not the boring ones."

"So where is your usual partner in crime?" The Sheriff asks as he begins to shine his flashlight around the woods, expecting to find another person.

"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he just wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow, you know, get some sleep before lacrosse try outs. It's just me…in the woods…alone…" Stiles trailed off seeing his fathers disbelieving look.

"Scott you out there? Scott?" The Sheriff called. There was no reply. The Sheriff sighed before turning to his son, grabbing him by the neck and jerking him into a walk. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy. Ladies, if you and your dog would please follow me." The Sheriff said as he passed by us.

As we followed I saw Stiles strain his neck in his fathers grip to try and get a look at us, but his father jerked his head forward as he continued to lecture him all the way to his car.

As we walked Raf leaned over to whisper to me. "Did I hear his Dad just call him Stiles? As in _THE _Stiles that you have been crushing on since we became friends three years ago?"

My eyes bulged and I quickly shushed her, looking up to make sure that Stiles or his father hadn't heard.

Raf chuckled. "I guess that's a yes." I slapped her across the arm, warning her to be quiet.

It wasn't long before we approached a blue jeep. "Alright son. You are going to take these two girls home. You are not going to bother them or annoy them on their drive. Once you drop them off, you go straight home. Is that understood?" The Sheriff said in a stern voice.

Stiles nodded his had dramatically. "Crystal." He replied. Stiles glanced at us for the first time. He glanced at Raf quickly, before looking at me. I could see a spark of recognition in his eyes and immediately felt my face burn from embarrassment at the sweaty way I probably looked. Stiles quickly glanced at Jack. "Uh, no. No animals go in my jeep." Stiles said firmly to his father and us.

"If Jack doesn't come, then I don't come." Raf said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

Stiles threw up his hands. "That's fine with me. The back seats not all that clean anyways."

"Then my dog would probably have made it smell better." Raf quipped.

Stiles mouth opened and closed while he made an offended scoff. "I'll have you know that my car smells…never mind." Stiles said in defeat. Raf smirked.

"Stiles, you are taking all three of them home. Just help them get in the jeep." The Sheriff said as waited for us.

"Dibs on back seat! Come on Jack!" Raf said as she quickly opened the door and yanked the front seat back. Before Stiles could open his mouth, Raf had quickly jumped into the back seat followed by Jack. Raf slammed the seat back and peaked her head in between the front seats. "Well? Y'all coming?" She asked. I looked to Stiles who was looking at me. I shrugged and quickly looked away when I felt myself start to blush. I jumped into the front seat and the Sheriff shut the door for me.

Stiles slid into the driver seat and started the car before throwing a quick wave to his dad. "Sooo….Where to?" Stiles asked as he looked to me.

"Uh, just to the Meadow Apartment complex down the road." I said while blushing a little. Stiles nodded as he continued down the road. I felt Stiles glancing at me but I refused to look at him, knowing I would end up embarrassing myself.

"I go to school with you right? We've had a few classes together haven't we?" Stiles asked. I just nodded in response and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Your names Madison right?" He asked me. I nodded as I shivered at the cold. Now that we weren't running or having the potential of dying, I finally began to feel the cold of the night. "Are you cold? I have a jacket back here somewhere." Stiles said as he noticed my shivering form.

"No, no. I'm good. You don't have to…" I trailed off as Stiles continued to search in the back seat for his jacket.

"Aha!" He exclaimed as he threw the jacket in my lap. I quietly slid on the jacket and murmured a thank you.

"Don't worry. I'm not cold." Raf said as her and Jack popped their heads in between Stiles and I, causing us both to jump. They had both been so quiet I forgot they were back there. "And in case you were wondering, I don't go to school with you either." Raf interjected. Stiles still had a hand on his chest, like he was trying to calm down his heart. Raf glanced down at Jack's face, which was right below her own. "Jack says he's good too. He also says he's never seen you at school either." Jack began licking Raf's chin right after she finished.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's good because I'm pretty sure I would remember if I had a dog for a classmate." Stiles said as he glared at Jack. Suddenly Jack started barking and howling, causing Stiles and I to jump again.

"Raf! Can't you make –" I trailed off as I turned to see Raf looking out the back of the jeep, meaning she had probably heard the same thing that Jack had.

"Make it shut up! Please!" Stiles said as Jack continued to bark. Raf seemed to snap out of her trance as she wrapped her arms around Jack and scratched him while making a shushing noise.

"Right here." I said as we pulled up next to our apartment building. Stiles slowed to a stop. "Well, thanks for the ride." I said as I awkwardly stared at Stiles.

Raf popped up in between us again. "Yeah, thanks!" Raf said as she turned to look at me as I glared at her. "Come on! Out! I'm hungry!" I sighed and grudgingly got out of the car. Raf quickly got out and grabbed my arm as she dragged us to our apartment building. I turned in time to see Stiles driving off. I quickly slid my arm out from Raf's and threw a punch in her arm. Instead of even faking like it hurt her, she laughed and turned to face me.

"You are worse than my brothers!" I yelled at her. Raf laughed harder.

"I know." She replied as she smiled slightly.

I dropped my smirk. "What did you hear in the car?" I asked.

Raf's playful attitude went away and she looked at the forest beside our apartment building. "It was the alpha howling. I think it bit someone." I felt my heart speed up. "It smelled like a wolf out there." Raf mumbled more to herself than me.

"Don't go back out there tonight. Wait till tomorrow at least." I blurted. Raf nodded absently as she started at the forest still. "I'm serious Raf! Promise me!"

Raf mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah, yeah, sure."

I knew she was still going to go out as soon as I went back in my apartment. I searched my brain for a way to make her stay.

"Pinky promise me." I said. This seemed to snap Raf out of her staring.

"What?" She asked. I knew she never broke pinky promises. As stupid as it sounds, she thinks of them as a sacred bond. To the point of where if she breaks it, she will cut off her pinky. So far she hasn't broken one since she had both pinkies.

"Pinky promise me that you wont go out there tonight and that you will wait until morning."

Raf sighed in annoyance but took my pinky and shook it with her own. "Fine. Pinky promise. Now go to sleep you no good cheat." I laughed at Raf's look of pure defeat as I walked back into my house. As I shut the door, I had the sudden feeling that things were about to get crazy in this town.

**Authors Note: **This is my first FanFiction, so let me know what y'all think. I am open to anything that you guys think need improvement and what not. I'll post the next chapter hopefully with in the week!


	2. Chapter 2

The second school day finally ended. I rejoiced with everyone else as I made my way down the hall to the student parking lot. Much to my disappointment, I didn't have any classes with Stiles this semester, though I did have a few with his friend Scott. As I walked toward the parking lot, I saw Stiles standing there trying to talk to Scott at his locker, but Scott paid him no attention as he stared longingly at the new girl. I took a deep breath and made my way toward Stiles.

"Hey Stiles." I said with a smile. Stiles quickly stood up from the locker he was leaning against, flailing slightly before he smiled back at me.

"Oh! Hey Madison. What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to return your jacket to you from last night. And thank you for the ride." I paused briefly as I handed him the jacket. "And I wanted to apologize about my friend the other night. She enjoys surprising and scaring people a little too much. And she likes to pick fun at people."

"Heh, yea, it's no big deal. Though, I have been meaning to ask you, if you and your friend were the ones who found the body?" At the mention of the body, I had a flash of queasiness, but it was gone just as quickly.

"Yeah, we were. Why?" I asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get anything out my oldest brother appeared at my side.

"Come on, Madison! I want to get that free desert Raf promised us from the restaurant she works at." My brother said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He finally noticed Stiles' presence and looked him up and down. "Who's tall and lanky?" He asked. I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could Stiles stuck out his slightly shaky hand.

"Stiles Stilinski. Who are you?" He asked.

I was rather impressed. My brother was only a senior, but he was 6'8" tall. He was slightly muscular from playing basketball. He had dark green eyes and black hair like mine. His face seemed to be etched in a permanent scowl, making him pretty intimidating. Most people when they first met him were too scared out of their wits of him to respond. When you acted like his scariness didn't faze you and if you talked to him first, he instantly liked you.

"Patrick Elliott. I'm Madison's older brother. It's good to meet you Stilinski." Patrick said as he finished sizing Stiles up and seemed pleased. "Come on, let's go." My brother said as he continued to drag me down the hallway.

"Bye!" Stiles called after me. I waved as I let my brother drag me down the hallway. I sighed.

"You and Raf are waaay too much alike." I grumbled. Patrick laughed as we got in the car.

* * *

><p>We sat at a booth off to the side of the restaurant eating cheesecake. Patrick sat next to our youngest brother Garrett. Garrett was only a freshman, but he was already 6'1". He had our family's signature black hair and the same dark green eyes as Patrick. Both of them sat across from me as they scarfed down their cheesecake as fast as possible.<p>

"So are you and that Stilinski guy dating?" Patrick asked out of the blue.

I scrunched my brows in confusion. "No. Why would you say that?"

My brother inspected his cheesecake. "Just wanted to make sure whether or not I should like him or not." I snorted and rolled my eyes in response. My brother glanced behind me. "That and he's walking this way." He said with a smirk. I whipped my head around and sure enough Stiles was walking toward me, looking pretty worried. Without a greeting Stiles plopped down next to me in the booth and started chewing on his fingernail.

"Stiles?" I asked uncertainly. Stiles turned and stared at me for a few intense seconds, not breaking eye contact. I felt myself blushing under his gaze.

"When you guys found the body the other night on your jog, did you notice anything weird?" Stiles finally blurted, waiting expectantly for my answer.

Before I could respond, Patrick interrupted. "Wait, you found the body in the woods a few days ago?! Why was I not informed?!"

"That's so cool! Why do all the cool things happen when I'm not around?" Garrett grumbled as pieces of food fell out of his mouth.

I opened my mouth to respond but was once again cut off before I could speak. "Yes! She was the one who found the dead body! Moving on!" Stiles exclaimed, while flailing his arms around a little. I ignored my brother and looked at Stiles.

"What do you mean weird? What's weirder than finding a body cut in half?" I asked.

Stiles looked agitated and waved his hands to dismiss my comment. "No, I mean like, where there any animals around?"

I stiffened at his comment. Did he somehow know about the wolf there? Stiles seemed to notice my reaction and stiffened himself.

"Wwwhat do you mean?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"Like, did you see any animals in the area? Like a coyote or a fox? Maybe a-a wolf?" Stiles stuttered out.

My spine instantly straightened. Stiles took in my demeanor and kept pressing. "You did! Didn't you?" Stiles did wait for my reply and began mumbling to himself. I could make out was 'just great', 'bit', 'Scott', and 'freaking werewolf'. My eyes widened at his words. He had figured it out. I instantly shoved Stiles out of the booth, making him flail around and fall to the floor. I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm as I yanked him up.

"We need to go talk to Raf." I said to my brothers as I quickly walked over to the register that Raf was punching things into. "Call Scott and have him come here." I said to Stiles, who was still being dragged by me through the restaurant. I heard Stiles grumbling about not having time for this but he still got out his phone and messaged Scott.

Raf turned to us as soon as we reached her. Before she could open her mouth, words were already rushing out of mine. "Scott go bit by the wolf from the other night. Stiles already figured it out." Raf's eyes grew large and she glanced around the restaurant. Raf grabbed both of us by the arm in a tight grip and guided us over the side of the restaurant.

"Madison, honey. I know you have a hard time controlling the volume of your voice. But supernatural information does not need to be talked about in a loud voice at the restaurant that I work at." Raf said as she finally stopped us in the back corner of the restaurant.

Stiles eyes bulged out of his head and he flailed about for a second before he could get the words out. "What?! You two already know?" He whisper yelled at us.

"About the current werewolf situation? Yes." Raf said bluntly.

Stiles open and closed his mouth as he gapped at her before his whisky brown eyes swung to meet mine.

I shrugged in response, not really answering his question. Stiles huffed in annoyance at not being answered.

"So, tonight's full moon right?" He asked. Raf gave a curt nod. "And y'all lose control and kill people on full moons, right?" Again, Raf gave a curt nod.

"Until we learn how to control it, yes. We have to get others to lock us away so we don't hurt anyone." Raf clarified as Stiles nodded in understanding.

"So Scott going to a party on a date tonight would be bad then right?" Stiles asked as Raf's demeanor shifted momentarily to defensive and worried.

"Yes. It would be a very bad thing." She said darkly.

"Ms. Espinoza! You have tables that need waiting!" Raf's manager called to her, startling us. Raf looked at us and rolled her eyes.

"Be right back." She said as she wondered off.

Scott appeared out of nowhere causing both Stiles and I to jump. Scott snickered at our reactions while Stiles slapped him across the arm. "Dude! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it with the way you guys were whispering over here." Scott responded still chuckling a little. Stiles was so wound up he couldn't stand still and was bouncing back and forth from foot to foot. "How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott questioned curiously.

"A lot. Doesn't matter, okay? Just listen." Stiles began as he started spastically trying to pull papers out of his backpack.

"Oh? Is this about the body?" Scott asked as he glanced at me, as if noticing my presence for the first time.

"No. They're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." He replied while making a tiny triumphant sound at finding the papers.

"Derek- who?" I asked.

"The guy we saw in the woods the other day?" Scott asked Stiles, completely ignoring my comment.

"Hello?! Who is creepy woods guy?" I asked, waving my hands slightly in front of their faces. Stiles shoved my hand out from in front of his face and sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, but that's not it okay?!" Stiles replied, while everyone continued to ignore my question.

"Okay…what then?" Scott asked.

"Remember the joke in the woods the other day? Well, it's not a joke anymore." Stiles said, while looking Scott straight in the eye, trying to get Scott to believe what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"The wolf- the bite in the woods… I started doing all of this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Should I?" Scott asks, looking at me confused.

"It's a signal. It's how it signals to the rest of the pack its location." I answered before Stiles could.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked looking even more confused.

"No. Werewolves." Stiles said while still looking at Scott.

Scott's face quickly transformed into one of being completely pissed off. "Are you guys seriously wasting my time with all of this? Stiles, you know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles interjected while he tried to convey how important this was to Scott.

"What did he do on the field?" I asked.

"Yea, so I made a good shot?" Scott said as he turned to leave, as everyone continued to ignore my questions.

"No," Stiles said as he made Scott turn back around to face him. "You made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved – your speed, your reflexes… y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight. A-and then there's the vision and the senses… and don't even think that I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay!" Scott snapped, causing me to jump back a little in surprise. I glanced around the room to look for Raf, hoping she could come 'take care of Scott' if the need arouse but I didn't see her in the room. My eyes snapped back to Scott as he continued talking. "Look, I can't talk about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott turned to leave again, but Stiles stepped in front of him so that Scott's back was now against the wall.

"No, Scott! The full moon is tonight!" Stiles said slightly panicking.

"What are you two trying to do?!" Scott said in a slightly raised voice. I noticed that a few of the customers eating at the tables were starting to turn and look at us. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?!"

"We're trying to help. You're cursed Scott." Stiles said sadly, still trying to make him see reason.

"The full moon is also when your bloodlust is at its peak." I responded from beside both of them.

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned me, with anger filling his eyes.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles finished for me. Scott's angry eyes snapped back to Stiles.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott said while looking pointedly at him. Stiles didn't seem the least bit deterred by this information. Stiles flailed as he pulled up some of his papers.

"The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises their pulse. I don't know about you, but I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does!" Stiles said while stuffing the papers back into his book bag.

Scott looked like he was about to snap. "Stiles,- maybe we should take a little breather and- " I started, but Stiles ignored me and reached into Scott's jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded.

"I'm cancelling the date." Stiles said as he pulled out Scott's phone from the pocket.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott yelled as he swung around and pinned Stiles to the wall while bringing back his right hand to punch Stiles. Without thinking I reached up with my hand and grabbed Scott's fist. Scott's hand snapped to me, as they flashed a golden yellow. My eyes widened as I realized that I had just turned this werewolves anger on to me, and I had not protection. As Scott's hand went down to throw me off, I noticed he was going to hit me in the stomach. Before that could happen, a waitress' tray was shoved in between my abdominal's and Scott's hand. When Scott's hand made contact with the plastic tray in made an awful scrapping noise. I glanced over to see that Raf had come over just in time to stop me from getting hurt. Raf was currently glaring at Scott, as Scott panted and looked between the three of us, before making a quick glance around the room at the customers. I noticed myself that they were all staring at us; the entire restaurant had gone silent. Patrick was halfway out of his seat to come over to us, but I quickly shook my head no. Scott looked remorsefully at Stiles, who had shrunken to the floor and was now looking at his best friend in a little bit of fear.

"I'm sorry." Scott panted out. "I – I gotta get ready for that party." Scott glanced again at Raf and I before running out of the restaurant. Raf stepped forward and pulled Stiles to his feet before running her eyes over both Stiles and I.

"Are both of y'all ok?" She asked. At a loss for words, Stiles and I numbly nodded in response before Stiles quickly grabbed the plastic waitresses tray. On the side where Scott had smacked his hand against it were three claw marks.

Stiles face grew panicked as he looked from Raf to I. "We have to go to that party too; to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone." I stated turning to Raf.

Raf sighed. "I don't get off work till 11:30 at the earliest." I opened my mouth to tell her to just leave when her manager suddenly burst into our little group circle.

"Ms. Espinoza! It is perfectly clear in the employee handbook that all personal spats are not to take place at work; otherwise you are due to be fired immediately! You are fired immediately! You can come by for your last pay check later!" He said in a nasally voice.

Raf smiled. Yes, she actually smiled at him. "Thank God! I just had a family emergency and needed to leave anyways." Raf said as she took off her apron and handed it to the dumbstruck manager.

Raf grabbed Stiles and my arm and dragged us to my brothers' table. After throwing down a few dollars to cover our food, she quickly dragged us back to the parking lot. I glanced behind my shoulder to yell at Patrick to grab my purse, but Patrick already had it and was dragging a whiny Garrett as they walked behind us. Man, I had the best brother ever.

As soon as we rushed out o f the parking lot, Stiles ran to his jeep. "Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled after him. Stiles opened his car door and yelled at us. "If Scott is going to that party, then so am I. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

* * *

><p>As I finished putting on my finishing touches for the party, Patrick barged into my room. "Knock much?" I yelled at him. Patrick ignored me as he shut the door. "You are not going to that party where a werewolf is there and has no control." Patrick said has he stared me down. I started at Patrick, weighing my options. "Well, I'm not letting Stiles go by himself."<p>

Patrick glared harder at me. "No, absolutely not."

I huffed. "You can't tell me what to do Patrick."

"I'll tell mom." Patrick said smugly.

It was times like this that I regretted telling my mom and step-dad about the supernatural goings on in my life. Then an idea struck me.

"You could come with me to keep an eye on me." I offered.

Patrick contemplated before nodding in agreement. I made to walk out the door, but Patrick pointed his finger in my face. I felt myself going cross eyed trying to stare at it.

"You stay by me the entire time." I rolled my eyes, but nodded in agreement, not wanting to waste anymore time arguing.

We walked out of our apartment at the same time as Raf did.

"Perfect timing! We need a ride to a party." Patrick said as he clapped his hands together. Raf looked anxious. "Fine, but you will probably need to find another ride home. I'm going out running tonight."

* * *

><p>The party's music was thumping loud, blaring so loud that we could hear it from outside the house.<p>

"Call me if you need me." Raf said was she dove away.

"Let's get this over with." Patrick said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me after him.

The house was over flowing with people. I couldn't see any one through the crowd. "There's that Stiles guy." My brother pointed out.

I stood on my toes to try and find him, but to no luck. I huffed and dropped back down to my feet. Patrick rolled his eyes at me and dragged me till we were standing by Stiles as he talked to two friends.

"You two. Leave. Now." Patrick commanded Stiles' friends while wearing a slightly scary face.

The two guys scurried away looking frightened. Stiles looked between my brother and I, a little frightened.

"How's Scott?" I asked, trying to calm him down a little.

Stiles relaxed his stance but still looked a little worried. "He looked ok. He's dancing with Allison in the back."

"We need to find a way to get him out of here before he starts to shift." Patrick said

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. "Wow, glad you thought of that. I _never_ would have thought about the fact that he didn't need to come to this party. Don't you think I tried that already? Or did you miss the restaurant experience?" Stiles snapped.

Patrick rose to his full height. "Ok shithead, here's what's going to happen, you're-" Patrick was cut off by a stumbling Scott bumping into him.

"Scott, buddy. You ok?" Stiles asked in a concerned voice.

Scott ignored us and continued pressing to the front door. I turned back around to talk to Stiles, but the spot was empty. I turned around again to see Stiles sprinting as fast as he could through the crowd after Scott. "Come on Patrick!" I yelled as I dragged him after me.

By the time we made it to the front of the house, we saw Scott driving away, quickly followed by Stiles in his jeep. "He's going through his first shift. We have to go help Stiles control him." I said looking worriedly at Patrick.

"You can't control an out of control werewolf, especially on a full moon." Patrick said, staring after the cars.

"Come on, we need to find a ride." I said as we finally stepped off the porch.

"Do you guys need a ride too?" A girl's melodic voice said to us. I turned and recognized the new girl standing next to a guy who radiated creepy with a hint of hotness thrown in there. The new girl looked a little nervous and uneasy about the man. "This is Scott's friend Derek. He's giving me a ride home. Do you mind giving my friends a ride home too?" The girl asked.

I didn't recall having talked to the new girl yet, but maybe she just wasn't comfortable being alone with this guy. Wait; was this the Derek that Stiles mentioned earlier as being a suspect in that girls murder? I shared a look with Patrick. Patrick had his protective brother face on, and I knew we were going to help this girl.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Derek said in a deep voice that sounded like an extremely forced happy.

"Thanks Allison, you're a good friend to let us bum a ride off you guys." Patrick said. Wow, Patrick was way more observant at school than I am. How had he managed to find out the new girls name when he wasn't even in the same grade as her?

* * *

><p>To say the car ride to Allison's house was awkward would be an understatement. You could have cut the tension with a knife.<p>

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you guys at school." Allison said as she got out of the car.

As soon as the door was closed, Derek began speeding off. "Uh, so should I come up front so I can give you directions to my house easier?" Patrick asked awkwardly.

"You guys aren't going home. Not till I get some answers." Derek said in a hard pissed off voice.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"Ho do you know about werewolves." He ground out. Patrick visibly tensed while I gasped. How did he know that we knew? He could have heard Patrick and I talking about it in the party, but that would mean he had super hearing, which would mean-. My thoughts were cut short as Derek and I made eye contact in the rear view mirror and his eyes turned an icy shade of blue. Patrick yanked at the back seat door handle, but the door didn't open.

"Child lock." I whispered as I tried the windows. Those were locked too. We whipped into the preserve at an alarming speed as I discretely pulled out my phone and clicked call for Raf. Right as the phone connected to Raf's number, my cell phone was ripped from my hand and thrown from the window. I looked up in time to see Patrick's phone having the same treatment. "Hey!" I exclaimed, but immediately quieted with the glare that Derek sent our way.

"I'm going for Scott, and then you're not leaving until I get answers." Derek growled. Derek put the car in park and yanked open the back door. "Out." He growled

Parker and I exchanged frightened looks. Derek growled with impatience and yanked Patrick from the car.

"Like I said, get _OUT_!" Derek growled in an even more animal like voice. I quickly slid out of the car and stumbled a little before Derek's vice grip landed on my arm. "Come with me." Derek growled under his breath as he began dragging us through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the woods for what felt like hours, but in reality, was probably only a few minutes. I had no idea where we were in the woods and knew the only way we could find our way out of here would be if he led us out. We stopped suddenly and Derek roughly pushed us to the forest floor.

"Wait here." Derek growled as he flashed us his bright blue eyes.

Derek stalked off, as Patrick and I watched him leave until we could no longer see his retreating back.

"I feel like the 'or else' was implied at the end of his sentence." Patrick said, still looking at where Derek had disappeared.

"Yea me too. Doesn't surprise me though with the color of his eyes." I said as I sat down and leaned back on my hands while staring at my feet.

"Alright, well he's plenty gone. Let's go." Patrick said as he stood up.

I remained seated as I replied, "You don't even know how to get out of here. If we leave we will just get more lost. And you know who's going to find us? Derek. That's who. He will sniff us out with that nose of his faster than you can say 'werewolf'. And then we will be in trouble."

Patrick yanked me to my feet and glared at me. "Don't you get it Madison? He's going to kill us whether we try to escape or not. Our best chance is to try."

I scoffed. "I actually don't think he's going to kill us. My gut tells me he won't. And getting more lost in the woods is not our only option. We can wait for Raf to find us. I got it to ring and she will see the missed call and come looking."

As I glared at Patrick he opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I totally forgot about that. That's a good idea. Maybe we should make some noise for her." Patrick said right before he let out a really loud and longs scream. I covered my ears as I rolled my eyes at him. Patrick finally stopped screaming and put his hands on his hips, seeming satisfied with the amount of noise he had made. Still nodding in continent with his noise making, Patrick added, "And he totally would have killed us."

I rolled my eyes at Patrick, not even bothering making a snide remark. We had literally been waiting one minute for Raf when Patrick sighed loudly. "This is taking too long. We should wander around and hope she finds us before Derek."

I shook my head. "No, she can find us faster if we stay in one place, especially if it is the same place as the scream."

Patrick threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Don't make me carry you out of here." Patrick threatened me. I opened my mouth to tell him I would kill him before I let that happen, but my voice died in my throat when I saw Derek and Scott running toward us. My brother came and stood beside me while we watched Scott and Derek pant next to us.

Scott leaned against a tree and asked, "Who was that?"

"Hunters. The kind who have been hunting us for centuries." Derek answered.

"Us?! You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott bellowed.

I opened my mouth to tell Scott that that was impossible, but Patrick squeezed my arm and gave me a look that said don't get involved.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek responded, not even trying to correct Scott.

"I don't want it." Scott retorted

"You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn to control it." Derek's glare shifted to my brother and I. "Are you two going to answer my question now?" Derek snapped at us. Patrick stiffened next to me but we remained silent. Raf had never specifically said not to rat her out to other werecreatures, but it still felt like we shouldn't tell him about Raf unless she chose to let him know. Derek growled and took a step closer to us. "Are you hunters?" I glanced at Scott, who was looking at us curiously while he held his arm, which I hadn't noticed had been bleeding.

"No, we aren't hunters." Patrick answered

"Then what the hell are you?!" Derek practically yelled, causing me to jump slightly.

"_Well_, we're not werewolves." I responded with way more sass than I probably should have.

Derek growled lowly as he grabbed me by the neck and held me against a tree. Yeah, sass was definitely a mistake.

"How do you now about werewolves then?!" Derek growled in my face while Parker attempted to pull Derek off me. Derek shoved him to the ground and turned to look at me. His eyes were glowing blue and I could see his teeth beginning to grow. Before I could process what was happening, I was dropped to the forest floor and Derek no longer stood in front of me. Instead, Raf stood there protectively in front of Patrick and I.

"Touch either of them again and I'll cut you in half." She growled in a much lower voice than normal. I knew her eyes would be glowing green and her teeth would be out. Derek looked up from the forest floor at Raf in surprise. He looked her carefully up and down as he stood up. Derek had a good 9 inches of height on Raf and probably weighed twice as much.

Derek looked at her smugly, "I'd like to see you try." Fast as lighting Raf swung her fist and punched Derek square in the jaw. There was an awful crack as Derek stumbled a little back from the punch.

"Don't tempt me." Raf growled at him. Derek straightened up as he rubbed his jaw and looked at Raf with a new sense of respect. Derek turned to look at Scott again, who I had momentarily forgotten was there.

"You and me, Scott. We're brothers now." Derek said before stalking off. The four of us stayed silent for a moment before Patrick broke the silence.

"My guy says he wont kill us." Patrick said in a terrible imitation of my voice. "Such a load of shit. That's the last time we go with your gut." Patrick scoffed as he stood up and began shaking off the dirt.

Raf turned around to look us over. "Y'all ok?" She asked as she examined my neck.

"A little sore, but other than that, just peachy." I responded while smirking a little.

Raf rolled her eyes before going to stand in front of a shirtless Scott. Raf squatted down to Scott's eye level. "How's the arm? Mind if I take a look?" Raf asked softly as she held out her hand. Scott looked at her hesitantly before glancing to me. I nodded my head in encouragement. Scott slowly handed Raf his hurt arm. Raf inspected his arm before declaring, "It's almost all the way healed. It will be completely fine by morning. You should head home and try to get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired." Raf said in a kind, motherly voice. Scott nodded silently, looking like a sad puppy. "Cheer up, pup. We'll get you through this." Raf said to Scott as I saw her take some of his pain.

"Thanks." Scott said as she pulled him up.

"Don't mention it. Come on; let's get to the road. I didn't drive here, so we have a nice long walk ahead of us." Raf said as she began leading the way out of the forest. Patrick groaned in response but kept trudging through the woods.

* * *

><p>We walked along the roads for a few minutes before a familiar blue jeep stopped on the road next to us. Stiles got out of the Jeep and stared at all of us. Scott glanced back at my brother, Raf, and I. "Can we give them a ride too?" He asked. Stiles nodded quietly while he opened the door for us. Raf, my brother, and I silently climbed in the back of the jeep. As we started down the road I shivered a little, finally realizing how cold it was. Stile noticed and flipped on the heat. No one broke the silence for a few seconds as we drove.<p>

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked no one in particular as he settled into the front seat more.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles responded. Raf let out a snort of laughter.

"She probably hates me now." Scott mopped.

"I doubt that." Stiles assured him. "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you could, you know, just tell her the truth, that you're a freaking werewolf!" Scott glared at Stiles while Raf and I exchanged smiles of amusement. "Okay, bad idea…but hey, we'll get through this. If I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and will feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I can do it." Stiles said before they both started chuckling.

"So, what's your name?" Scott asked turning to look at Raf.

"Where are my manners? I'm Raf Espinoza. I'm Madison and Patrick's next door neighbor." She said flashing Scott a smile as she stuck out her hand. Scott shook it hesitantly.

"And you're a werewolf too?" Scott asked. Before Raf could respond Stiles swerved the jeep a little as he tried to turn around and look at Raf. Stiles settled for looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"What! You're a werewolf too?!" He asked, the excitement clear in his voice.

"No, I'm not a wolf, I'm a bear." Raf clarified.

"A bear?" Scott asked in confusion.

"A bear." Raf confirmed.

"A bear!" Stiles said in excitement.

"A bear." Raf confirmed again.

"A werebear?" Scott asked, still confused

"No, Scott. A CareBear. Of course a werebear you idiot." Stiles scoffed. Raf chuckled at them.

"I like you Stiles." Raf said with a contemplating look on her face.

"Uhhh…Thanks?" Stiles said confused. Raf squinted her eyes at both of them.

"Oh, no. Don't be nice to them. Can't we just not get involved?" Patrick groaned.

Raf ignored him and finally spoke once we stopped outside of our apartment. "Ok, give me your phones. Both of you." Raf commanded. Stiles and Scott exchanged a look of confusion.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Raf huffed. "Just do it."

Stiles shrugged at Scott and they both passed their phones to her.

"And she does it anyways." Patrick grumbled as he watched Raf enter in her's, Patrick's, Garrett's, and my phone number in each phone and send a text to each of us so that we could have their numbers.

"There, now you have our number. If you need me any time of day, for anything, just call and I'll come." Raf said as she handed back their phones.

"Uh, thanks." Scott said looking surprised and a little relieved.

Raf shrugged as she got out of the car. "No problem. Stay safe you two." We watched as the pair drove off before silently walking up the stairs to our apartment. Patrick opened the door and went inside. I stepped one foot into follow, but noticed Raf staring at the woods beside our apartment. "What was the other werewolf's name?" Raf asked without looking away from the woods.

"Derek Hale." I answered.

"Hale?" Raf asked, turning to look at me in confusion. There was a sadness in her eyes before she turned back to the forest. "I know you're there and can hear me Derek. Now come talk to me to my face like a man." Raf said in the same voice level that she was using to talk to me. There was a pause of silence while we waited. "Go inside Madison. I want to talk to Derek alone."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with him." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Raf rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself. At least give me the illusion of privacy and close the door while you spy on us from the peep hole."

I squinted my eyes at her but nodded in response. I quickly closed the door and looked at the peephole. By the time I looked back, Derek was already standing in front of her.

"You're friends are strangely loyal for humans." Derek growled out. Did he always growl when he talked? There voices were muffled as I tried to listen through the door. Raf' voice was even harder to hear.

"I only befriend the best. You think I would tell someone my secret who wasn't trust worthy?"

Before either of them could continue, I butted in. "Can you two talk louder? You're making it hard to eavesdrop. If you don't talk louder, I'm going to come out there to listen." I said in a little loud voice. Both werecreatures snapped their heads toward me and glared at me through the door. They both looked murderous, so I dead bolted the door just in case. Raf and Derek simultaneously rolled their eyes at me.

"Though they can be a pain in the ass at times." Raf said in a louder voice. "Why don't you open the mail slot?" Raf asked.

Oh yeah…we do have one of those things don't we? I opened the slot in response, earning another eye roll from the pair. I was a little creepy how much their mannerisms were the same.

"If there's something you don't want her to hear, just whisper. Though be warned, unless you tell me not to tell her, I will tell her everything." Raf stated, talking normally again. I smiled smugly at knowing I was her confidant.

"I haven't seen a bear since I was 9." Derek stated while studying her.

"Yea, we tend to keep to ourselves. I actually thing that might have been my pack that came to see your family." Raf said.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "You're an Espinoza?" Raf nodded in response. "Where's the rest of your pack?" He asked.

Raf glanced at the floor and shuffled uncomfortably. "There dead. I came here three years ago after they died, looking for your pack so I could have a place to stay. When I heard what happened to your family, I decided I would go ahead and stay; watch over Peter and see if any surviving Hale's ever came back. The rest is history."

Derek studied her with calculating eyes. "What's your name?" Derek finally asked.

"Raf." She simply responded.

"Is that short for anything?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Raf responded.

Derek waited for her to go on. When she didn't, he growled in frustration. "Do I get to know all of it?"

Raf looked at him thoughtfully. "Not yet. Not till I trust you."

Derek glared at her. "What? You don't trust me?"

"Trust is a two way street, so though titi's." Raf said crossing her arms over her chest. Derek turned and started walking away. "Oh and Derek." Raf called. Derek stopped walking to show he was listening but didn't turn around. "If you ever need anything, just come find me. All you have to do is ask."

Derek turned and looked at her with a bemused expression. "I thought you didn't trust me?" He said sassily.

"Oh, I don't. Doesn't mean I'm not willing to help you." Raf replied in a serious voice.

Derek looked at her with a confused expression. "Are you…a mother bear?" Derek asked uncertainly.

"Yep." Raf said. Derek looked at her a little softer but a little confused. Without another word he stalked off. Raf walked to her door. "Night, Madi." Raf called over her shoulder as she shut the door.

"Night!" I said before running to my room and passing out for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the bleachers with my brothers as I waited for lacrosse practice to start. The air was chilly and I could feel myself freezing to my bones.

"When is this dumb practice going to start? I'm freezing my balls off here." Garrett grumbled as he played on his Nintendo DS.

"Would you quit your whining? Raf asked us to stay for practice to keep an eye out for Scott. She should be here from work any second now." I said as I searched the field for Scott, Stiles, or Raf.

"God, we should have gotten coffee or something." Garrett continued to whine.

"Shut up and play your game Garrett." Patrick snapped as he continued to read his book.

I shivered as I continued to search the field. Movement out of the corner of my eye made me turn my head toward the forest. Derek stood almost in the shadows by the edge of the forest. I debated whether I should point him out to my brother. Patrick was still pretty pissed that I hadn't thought Derek was going to kill us. I still didn't think Derek would have killed us. Deciding to not point him out, my leg began to bounce as I tried to sedate my large amount of curiosity about the guy. Against my better judgment, I decided to go and talk to him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I announced as I got up. My brothers grumbled something unintelligible in acknowledgement as I walked down the stairs. I crept over to the side of the forest as softly and ninja like as I could, which basically meant not at all. As I walked up to stand beside Derek, he ignored me and continued to watch the field. I decided to do the same as I stood awkwardly beside him. I could feel the awkward all around me. I finally couldn't stand it anymore and felt the words rushing out of my mouth.

"So, you're here to make sure Scott doesn't shift right?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Derek didn't respond and continued to look forward. "You're going to help Scott right?" I asked, still getting no response from the wolf. "Why didn't you tell Scott that you weren't the alpha?" I inquired. Derek still didn't respond but I saw his jaw muscle flex in irritation. "What's wrong? Mistletoe gottcha tongue tied?" Derek finally turned to glare at me. "Wow. You look so happy right now." I said sarcastically.

"Are you stupid or something?" Derek finally spoke.

"If you don't answer my questions, why should I answer yours?" I asked in a snarky voice while I placed my hands on my hips.

"Because_ I_ wasn't about to get my throat ripped out." Derek snapped. I gave him a blank stare. "By someone's teeth." He added. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"We both know you're bluffing. So just answer my questions." I said. Derek glared at me harder, turning his entire body to face me.

"What do you mean bluffing? Was your brain missing from your body last night, or did you just forget that I almost killed you?" Derek snapped. I rolled my eyes again.

"We both know you wouldn't have actually killed me. And we both know you're not going to hurt me right now." I said squinting my eyes at him as we had a silent staring contest. After a few seconds of the stare off, Derek rolled his eyes at me and turned to stare back at the field.

"Soooo." I said, waiting for Derek to acknowledge that I had said something. He didn't. "Woah. Derek. I'm going to need you to stop talking so much. You're _yapping_ my ear off." Derek turned to glare at me.

"Really Madison? Even I know that joke was lame." A voice said from behind me. I twirled around quickly to see Raf standing next to me still in her work clothes with her jacket thrown on over them.

"Well you try and get the wolf to answer questions. It's like trying to freaking pull his teeth out. Which would be a stupid thing to try on a werewolf." I said turning my head to glance between the two to see if they laughed. Both wore straight faces. I huffed and rolled my eyes at them as I turned back around to stare at the field, briefly noticing that Scott was now on it.

"No worries Madi. I like your humor." Raf said from beside me as we continued to watch the field. I scoffed.

"Like your sense of humor is that much better. At least my humor isn't as painfully awkward as yours." I said while crossing my arms.

"I will have you know that I –" Raf started but was cut off.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Derek snapped at us as his eyes turned icy blue and he turned to glare us down.

"If only that glare was intimidating. Don't worry Derek. One day you'll get that scary glare actually scary." Raf said as she reached behind me and gave Derek two patronizing pats on the arm. Derek growled under his breath but forced himself to look back at the field. I flinched as we watched Jackson knock Scott down.

"And why does it smell like car oil and grease?" Derek snapped turning to give us a quick look. Raf looked down at her grease covered work jump suit beneath her jacket.

"Probably because I work at a mechanic's shop and just got off the job." Raf said in a incredulous voice.

"You're a mechanic?" Derek asked in a surprised voice as he turned to give Raf a once over.

"Yea, so?" Raf asked in confusion. Derek shook his head and turned to stare back at the field. The air around us was back to tense and awkward. Raf randomly stuck her hands out in front of her and started grabbing at nothing in the air. I stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I noticed that Derek was watching her strange movements curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"I can literally feel the awkward tension in the air." Raf said as she continued to grab at nothing in the air. I rolled my eyes while I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of a large collision. I snapped my head around to look at the field in time to see Scott put Jackson on his ass. I laughed before I could stop myself. Both Raf and Derek turned to look at me as if I was crazy. I coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I just really don't like that guy." I mumbled. Raf snickered under her breath before her face grew serious. I notice that they were both staring intently at Scott, who was hunched over on the ground as Stiles rushed to his side. "Is he shifting?" I asked, worrying that Stiles might get hurt being so close.

"Yes." Derek bit out in a pissed off voice.

I gave a quick glance to his stony face before sprinting off after Stiles and Scott. I briefly registered that Raf was calling after me, but I ignored her and kept going. I arrived at the locker rooms just as Scott yelled at Stiles, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Stiles looked at Scott stunned for a moment, so I ran in and grabbed his arm, pulling him further around the lockers. Scott wasted no time in jumping on top of the lockers as he continued to stalk Stiles and I from above. As we rounded the corner Stiles backed into the fire extinguisher. He pulled it off of the wall as Scott started toward us.

"Good idea." I said as I yanked the can from his hands and smacked the end of it against Scott's face. It temporarily stunned Scott, but really only furthered to make him more angry.

"What –no! Use the –ugh…thing!" Stiles stammered as he grabbed the extinguisher back from me and sprayed it in Scott's face as Scott stared towards us again. Before Stiles had even finished spraying, a hand grabbed the back of my jacket and yanked Stiles and I out into the hall. Raf began walking into the locker room.

"Wait here for a sec." She said, not even turning to look at us. Stiles and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Why did you follow me in? Do you have a death wish?" Stiles asked in a slightly pissed off tone. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was just trying to make sure your best friend didn't rip off your head. Next time I'll be sure not to make that mistake. Just keep in mind, that no me, means no Raf either." I said, getting a little pissed that he wasn't the slightest bit thankful for the little bit of help that I gave him in there. Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but a voice called out for him.

"Stiles?" Scott's weak voice sounded from inside the locker room. We both walked inside to see Scott sitting on a bench with his head in his hands and Raf standing in front of him. Raf nodded in reassurance to us that he was ok and stepped back to stand in the doorway with me as Stiles stepped forward.

"What happened?" Scott asked a little breathless as Stiles threw his gloves to the floor in anger.

"You tried to kill Madison and me." Stiles said, a little breathless himself from the fear of being killed. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles explained as he sat down in front of Scott.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Scott said in a tired voice.

"Well it's a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles deadpanned. "You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles reasoned.

"Good idea." Raf said in an even voice. Stiles ignored her but Scott looked between Stiles, Raf, and I.

"But I'm first line." Scott said pitifully, still looking between the three of us.

"Not any more." Stiles said as he stood up from the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me. First Allison's father is a Hunter and now this!" Scott exclaimed as he let his head fall back and hit the locker. Wait…Hunter?

"Wait a minute. Allison's dad is a Hunter?" I asked looking between Scott and Raf. Raf stood up straight from her laid back position at the door looking rather concerned.

"Yes. Her father is the one who shot me the other night." Scott said in a sad tone. Raf looked in deep thought.

"What's Allison's last name again?" Raf asked.

"Argent. Why? You know them?" Stiles asked. Raf's eyes grew large at the sound of Allison's last name.

"Yes. And you will be a lot safer if you both stay away from them. The Argents are an old Hunting family and they are lethal. They say they have a code, but I've never given much stock to the word of a Hunter." Raf said as she chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"Are you saying that I should stop seeing Allison?" Scott asked sitting up straight and staring only at Raf.

"Yes." Raf deadpanned.

"But I just got her to forgive me." Scott whined. Raf rolled her eyes at Scott.

"Stop whining. You sound like a five year old who just got told that he isn't allowed to stick a fork in the electrical socket. It's for your own good." Raf said right before she cocked her head to the side to listen for something. "And you might want to change and get out of here as soon as possible Scott. Some of your teammates are not very happy with you and we don't want a repeat of what happened on the field. Come on Madison. We should go." Raf said as she turned and walked out of the locker room. I waved goodbye to the boys as I followed Raf out. Much to my surprise, Patrick and Garrett were there waiting with out stuff.

"How long have you guys been standing here?" I asked as I picked up my bag and began following Raf down the hallway.

"Since you started talking about Allison's family being Hunters." Patrick dead paned. "Also, don't ever follow an out of control werewolf again." Patrick said as he gave me a slap to the back of the head. I yelped in pain as we walked out of the school towards our car.

"I knew Raf would follow. We were fine! We had it under control." I said grudgingly as I rubbed the back of my now sore head.

"Raf's not always going to be there to bail you out of trouble Madison. So it's best to always act like she's not going to be there. Back me up here Raf." Patrick called up to Raf who was a few steps ahead of us. Raf turned around to walk backwards to her car so she could face us.

"He is right Madison. I might not always be there." She said as she looked at me seriously. Patrick let out a loud "HAH!" in victory. Raf smirked a mischievous smile. "But, I mean, I _am _always there…so it doesn't _really_ matter." I made the same "HAH!" noise back at Patrick, who just rolled his eyes at us.

"Not really helping Raf." Patrick grumbled as he pulled out the keys and opened our car. Raf stood by her motorcycle next to us, but was looking at the other side of the parking lot. Scott was jogging out of the school and looked like he was walking home, but that wasn't what Raf was looking at. Raf had her eyes narrowed and was looking over toward Derek, who was watching Scott walking home. Derek silently got in his Camaro and started driving in the direction of Scott's house.

"Well that's not obvious and ominous." Garrett mumbled quietly from beside me. Raf's head followed the Camaro until it disappeared.

"What are you up to?" Raf thought out loud to herself. "I'm going to follow him." Raf said as she turned to look at us.

"I'm coming too!" I said as I threw my stuff in the car and began going over to Raf's motorcycle.

"Wait if she can go, I want to go. I never get to go to these things!" Garrett called, also throwing his stuff in the car and walking over to Raf's motorcycle.

"Woah! Hold up. The reason you don't go Garrett, is because you're 14. Madison, she is following a homicidal werewolf. Why in the world would she bring you along?" Patrick reasoned as he tried to get Garrett and I back to the car.

"Yea, I mean I brought my motorcycle, how would I even fit both of you on there. And I really don't want to have to pick between you two." Raf said as she chewed on her lip in thought, before catching Patrick's eye of disapproval. She coughed. "I mean. _NO_! You can't come! It's _far_ too dangerous for me to protect you." She said in a faux serious voice. Patrick rolled his eyes at Raf, but I could see a smile creeping in the corner of his lips. Patrick sighed in defeat.

"Just all of you get in the car. I'll drive." Patrick said in a defeated voice. Raf whooped in excitement as we all piled into our small car.

* * *

><p>We sat a few blocks away from Scott's house as we watched Scott make his way to the front door.<p>

"Do you think Derek's going to kill him in there?" Garrett asked with way too much excitement about the thought of someone dying. We all turned to look at him. Patrick shook his head in shame as he turned back to looking out the front windshield.

"This is why we never bring you with us." Patrick grumbled out. We waited a few moments for Ms. McCall to leave. After her car pulled out of the driveway, Raf got out of the car.

"And that's my cue." Raf said as she started to jog toward the house. I shared a look with Patrick, who was shaking his head telling me 'No.' I ignored him and jumped out of the car, following Raf to the front door. I heard footsteps behind me, but ignored them until I got to the front door. Raf had her claws out and was picking the lock. Garrett ran up next to me, followed shortly by Patrick.

"I really need to put on the child lock." Patrick grumbled as Raf opened the door. Raf put a finger to her lips, telling us to be silent. As we silently made our way up the stairs we could hear Scott's voice.

"Looks like what?" Scott asked. There was a few seconds of silence before Scott gave a yell of surprise and terror. The sound of someone being slammed into a wall echoed throughout the house.

"I saw you on the field." Derek's calm, but angry voice said as we waited in the hallway outside the door.

"What are you talking about?" Scott's panicking voice said.

"You almost shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me. They find out about all of us. And then it's not just the hunter's after us, it's everyone." Derek said in his still freaky calm yet angry voice.

"They didn't see anything. I swear!" Scott promised in a shaky voice.

"And they wont! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Derek threatened. We heard Scott's panicking breathes even out and then the sound of a chair squeaking. Suddenly Stiles voice was there.

"Dude! What happened!" He yelled, sounding panicked. His voice sounded distorted, as if it was through a phone or something.

"Derek came by to threaten me not to play in the game on Saturday, or he would kill me. He came out of nowhere. He scared the freaking daylights out of me." Scott said.

"Maybe he just likes scaring people." Stiles countered. Raf chose that moment to creep into Scott's room. I peaked my head around the corner just in time to see Raf come to stand right behind Scott.

"Or it's just extraordinarily easy to sneak up on you." Raf said, causing Scott to yell out in fear, along with Stiles. As Scott started to regulate his breathing, I entered the room along with my brothers. "Seriously though. For a werewolf, you aren't very good at listening to your surroundings." Raf said in a teasing voice as she sat on the corner of the bed. I plopped down next to her while my brother's leaned against the doorframe.

"I've literally only been a werewolf for a week! No one's taught me how to do anything!" Scott said in an annoyed voice.

"Calm down there cahorro. What do you think I'm here for?" Raf asked. Scott glared at her.

"To threaten me like Derek?" He asked. Raf snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cahorro ingenuo, no. I am here to answer any questions you have." Raf said in an amused voice.

"Wait, really?!" Stiles asked in an excited voice. I looked around for the source of his voice. I finally located his face on the computer.

"Yes really. If I was going to threaten you, why would I bring my humans? That's stupid. You could just threaten one of them." Raf said. Stiles shrugged and nodded at the logic. "Also, don't ever put me and Derek in the same category again. He has the 'tough love' approach, where I am more of a 'teaching and guiding' approach." Raf said in a somewhat bored voice. We sat there in a moment of silence. "Well, do you have questions or not?" Raf asked. Stiles flailed a bit on the computer screen.

"What are the differences between bears and wolves?" Stiles all but yelled in his excitement.

"Well bears don't have packs. We have sleuths. Wolves only have three different color eyes: yellow, blue, and red. Wolves have four different color eyes: yellow, green, blue, and red. There are also three different types of bears. There is a regular bear, a mother bear, and a grizzly bear. You can only be a mother or a grizzly if you were born a bear, not bitten. Mother's and grizzly's are usually pretty rare. And being a bear in general is pretty rare." Raf explained.

"So which are you?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" Raf responded in a confused voice.

"Are you born or bitten?" Scott further explained.

"I was born. My sleuth was killed off a few years back and now here I am. The lone ranger of bears." Raf said, right when Patrick's phone rang. Patrick quickly pulled out his phone and sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Tyler. What do you need?" Patrick grumbled in annoyance. "Why can't you fix it, you have two hands!" Patrick snapped. Scott raised his eyebrows in question to me. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Whatever." Patrick snapped as he quickly hung up the phone. "Tyler needs to come home and cook dinner, because he is apparently not able to cook it himself." Patrick said in a patronizing tone.

"Who's Tyler?" Stiles asked.

"Our step-dad. He's a pretty lazy ass. None of us get along with him too well." Garrett answered.

"Oh." Was all Stiles replied with. Raf and I stood up as we walked to the door.

"Well they're my ride, so I better go with them. Text me if you boys have anymore questions." Raf said, leaving a still somewhat perplexed werewolf in our wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I will try to get more up soon! **

**cecld: Yes, I do plan on continuing the story through the other seasons. As long as at least one person likes the story, then I will continue to write and post! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the late Chapter. Merry Christmas! Hope y'all have a good day! Also thank you to the guest reviewer! **

**On another note, You guys should check out PsychoticSmartypants's stories. Arranged to be Mates is one of the best Teen Wolf stories on here!**

**Finally, if any of you were wondering what my character's look like, here it is:**

**Raf: Daniela de Jesus Cosio, but with piercings**

**Madison: Her looks are actually inspired by a friend. I work on putting up a picture for this story that will have her in it so you can see her.**

**Patrick: Tom Welling, but with jet black hair**

**Garrett: Logan Lerman**

* * *

><p>I ran down the hallway at school, rushing to get to my French class. As I rounded the corner, a voice called my name.<p>

"Madison! Wait up!" I turned around to see Allison running to catch up with me. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for riding with me the other night after the party."

"It's no big deal. Happy we could help." I replied, a little out of breath from running. Man I should probably get more in shape.

"Yea, so your friends with Scott and Stiles right?" She asked. I looked at her, wondering what she was fishing for.

"Uh, sort of. We're more acquaintances. Why?" I asked. I couldn't exactly explain our real relationship.

"Well, I know I don't know you all that well, but from the little I do know of you, you seem really nice. And I don't really have any friends here beside Lydia, who is a little intimidating and intense." Allison paused and shook her head. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, would you like to come after the game on Friday to hang out with Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and I?" She asked looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, well, I can't think of a reason I can't." I said as I met her expectant gaze. This should be interesting.

"Great! I can't wait. I'll text you the details later." Allison whispered as we sat in our seats. "Oh, and thanks for grabbing my jacket. I thought I had left it in Derek's car." Allison said smiling at me. I frowned. I didn't grab her jacket. I opened my mouth to inform her that I had no idea what she was talking about, but the teacher started the lesson and I was forced to stay quiet.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I had just finished putting all my stuff in my locker when I was suddenly being pulled down the hallway.<p>

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly, but cut off the rest of my insult when I saw it was Stiles.

"Just come with me. We need to get Scott to listen in on something." Stiles said as he continued to drag me down the hallway by my jacket sleeve.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking down the hallway beside you Stiles." I grumbled. He either didn't hear me or didn't care. "Why do you even want me to come along? I thought you didn't like me." I said. I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice, but apparently a little bit must have leaked out. Stiles stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Of course I like you. What would make you think I didn't?" Stiles asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I don't know. Maybe the way you acted after the locker room incident?" I said snarkly. Stiles scoffed.

"How does me getting mad that you put your life at risk come across as hating you?" Stiles asked. I blinked my eyes at him at him a few times.

"Huh, I never really thought of that. Never mind then. Continue on your way." I said as I gestured at Stiles to keep moving. Stiles smirked and continued to drag me down the hallway. At the end of the hall, Stiles grabbed Scott. Scott looked at Stiles as confused as I was.

"Wha-" Scott started but was cut off by Stiles stopping us at the end of the hallway right at the corner.

"Tell me what they're saying." Stiles said as he gestured down the hallway at the Sherriff talking to the principle. Scott stared intently at them. "Can you hear them?" Stiles asked impatiently. Scott shushed him. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at me to make sure I was still there. He did a double take when he saw how close I was to him. I didn't realize I had been leaning in to listen better until that moment. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks as I took a small step back. I noticed Stiles had a small blush rising on his cheeks too.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott said quietly.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles complained.

"Wait, who do you guys think killed the girl." I asked looking between Stiles and Scott. They both ignored me.

"We can't exactly tell your Dad about Derek." Scott reasoned.

"Wait, you guys think that Derek killed the girl from the woods?" I asked a little bewildered.

"I can do something." Stiles said, still ignoring me.

"Why even bring me on these fun trips if you guys are just going to ignore me?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. They still continued to ignore me.

"Like what?" Scott asked

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles deadpanned before turning to walk away.

"Ok, now this is worth getting ignored over." I said glancing at Scott. Scott looked at me like I was insane. I shrugged and turned to follow Stiles.

"Are you kidding?" Scott called after us in a slightly worried tone.

* * *

><p>"I'm out!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to my front door. I had just opened the door, but it was slammed shut before I could walk out. "Rude!" I practically yelled as I spun around to glare at my brother.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" Patrick asked as he crossed his sizably muscled arms over his chest.

"None of your business. And stop trying to intimidate me. It's not working." I said as I turned around to go out the door. My phone went off with a text from Stiles telling me to hurry up.

"Are you going out with Stiles?" Patrick asked in a hard voice. I spun around to glare at him.

"So what if I am?" I asked, crossing my own arms over my chest.

"Nothing, as long as you're going to just hang out and this doesn't have anything to do with werewolf crap." Patrick said as he glared at me. "Because you would tell me if it did have to do with werewolf crap. Right?" I opened my mouth to lie and tell him it had absolutely nothing to do with werewolves. Before I could get a word out though Patrick continued talking. "Don't you lie to your family." Patrick said in a patronizing tone. I huffed out air, making some of my hair fly from in front of my face.

"It's werewolf crap." I said in a monotone and defeated voice. Patrick smirked in victory.

"Either I'm coming, or you don't go." Patrick deadpanned. I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"I'm coming too!" Garrett said in excitement as he shoved Patrick to the side.

"No." Patrick and I said at the same time. Garrett deflated immediately.

"You guys suck." He said as he stomped off. I turned back to Patrick.

"Fine. But if you embarrass me I will give you the purple nerple of a life time." I threatened as I poked him in the arm. Patrick rolled his eyes as he followed me out to Stiles jeeps.

"What's he doing here?" Stiles asked as Patrick and I quickly jumped in the jeep. Stiles took off before the door had barely closed, not even really waiting for an answer. I noticed that his limbs were extra jumpy.

"Whoa, calm down there Twitchy." I said as I hung onto the seats in front of me. My brother sat in the front next to Stiles and was looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Slow down man. Are you trying to get us killed?" Patrick said as he watched the speedometer rise slightly.

"Please, we're fine. Now why did you come?" Stiles asked as he turned to glance at Patrick.

"Like I'm going to let her go alone on this werewolf adventure with only _you_ to protect her." Patrick said as if it were obvious.

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed, obviously offended.

"Patty, that was a little uncalled for." I defended Stiles.

"Yea Patty!" Stiles said while flailing his arms for a second. Patrick turned a dark glare toward Stiles.

"If you ever call me Patty again, I will rip off your ears and make you eat them." Patrick threatened, his glare never wavering from Stiles. Stiles looked a little freaked at Patrick's sudden mood change, but hid his fear pretty well I thought.

"Ok." Stiles said meekly. Patrick glanced back at me smugly, like I was going to praise him for being able to intimidate someone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"And how is it uncalled for when I am speaking the truth? This guy has basically no muscle. What would he use to protect you? His flailing limbs?" Patrick asked sarcastically. Stiles shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Basically, yes." He said as he stopped the car in front of Scott's house. Before we could respond Stiles was sprinting for the front door. Patrick and I jumped out of the car and ran after him. Stiles didn't even bother knocking and left the door open as he ran up the stairs to Scott's room. Patrick stopped to close the door, but I followed right on Stiles' heals as Stiles burst into Scott's room. Scott glanced at Stiles, but went back to what he was doing, as if the way Stiles was acting was a normal occurrence.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of Adderall, so…" Stiles trailed off as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well that explains a lot." Patrick said as he leaned against the doorframe. Scott glanced at him before turning his attention back to Stiles and I.

"I found something at Derek Hales." Scott explained.

"Oh, that douche?" Patrick said under his breath.

"Are you kidding? What" Stiles asked excitedly, while I barely managed to avoid his flailing limbs from the place I stood next to him.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott said ominously.

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles said, obviously still having trouble focusing his thoughts.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek with the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said as he threw his lacrosse stick on the bed. As we walked down the stairs, Scott looked over his shoulder at me. "Madison, did you grab Allison's jacket when you were Derek's car after the party?"

"No. I didn't even know she had left it in there." I said. I looked worriedly as Scott visibly angered.

"I'm going to kill him if he goes near her." Scott said, still looking angry as we all piled into Stiles' jeep. Patrick turned to look at me with a smug face.

"Told you Derek would have killed us." Patrick said looking way to pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes.

"I still don't think Derek would have killed us and I don't think he killed the girl in the woods. Derek seems like he wants to stay under the radar. How would killing a girl be staying under the radar?" I defended him. Stiles scoffed from the front seat.

"Scott just said he smelled blood on the property." Stiles said as he glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

"He could have hunted some dear or something and buried the carcass so that it would attract less animals." I defended. All three guys looked at me with disbelief. I threw my hands up in the air. "Alright, fine. My gut tells me he didn't do this." I defended. Patrick looked at me amused.

"Are you sure that you aren't just saying that because he has a pretty face?" Patrick teased. Stiles coughed uncomfortably from the front. I felt my temper rising but smirked evilly back at Patrick.

"Wow Patty. I had no idea you found Derek Hale attractive." I said still smirking. Scott chuckled under his breath in the front seat. Patrick's face instantly fell and pushed into my shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled louder than I meant to as I shoved Patrick back. Patrick instantly retaliated by flicking me across the nose. I flicked his ear. Patrick yanked on my hair. I slapped him across the arm.

"Alright, stop. We are here." Scott said as we pulled in to park at the hospital. Patrick flipped me off. I flipped him off with both fingers just for good measure. As I got out of the car I glanced at Stiles to thank him for letting me out, but he was looking at me weird. Patrick and Scott walked a little bit a head of us.

"You don't actually think Derek is hot right?" Stiles asked uncertainly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Huh? Oh, I mean, yea I guess he's pretty good looking. But his really sour face is a put off. Not to mention he is super older then me, so it would be really creepy." I said nonchalantly. Stiles looked slightly relieved for some reason. "Why?" I asked. Stiles became flustered and stumbled over his words.

"Uhm, well –huh –uhh, I would really hate it if you were attracted to murderer's." Stiles stumbled out. I scrunched my brow together.

"Oh…" Was all I responded with. Stiles and I caught up to Scott and Patrick as they both looked either way to try and figure out where to go next.

"Hey." Stiles said as he pointed out the morgue. Scott nodded in understanding.

"Ok." Scott said as he began making his way toward the door.

"Good luck I guess." Stiles said as he watched his friend sneak into the room.

"Yea." Scott mumbled as he disappeared. Patrick and I sat in some chairs to wait, grabbing a magazine to keep us occupied. Stiles glanced around the corner by the seats we were sitting in and did a double take.

"Oh my God." He murmured under his breath as he glanced at Patrick and I to see if we were watching. I glanced at Patrick and noticed he wasn't paying Stiles any attention and couldn't hear what he was saying. I continued to pretend to read my magazine while I eavesdropped on him. Stiles walked around the corner out of my sight, but I could still hear his voice.

"Hey Lydia." Stiles said. Oh, great. I felt my insides plummeting at what I was about to hear. It was well known that Stiles had a huge crush on the girl and it always made my heart sink into my stomach. "You probably don't remember me. Uhm, I sit behind you in biology. Uh, anyway. I always thought we just had this kind of connection. You know, unspoken of course. Maybe it would be kinda cool to get to know each other a little better." Stiles finally managed to get out. I felt like someone had flushed my feelings down the toilet.

"Hold on give me a second. Yea, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" I heard Lydia's voice ask. Ouch. That had to hurt, though it did nothing to lift my spirit.

"Uh, uhm." Stiles studdard clearly losing his nerve. "No. Sorry. I'm gonna sit. You don't care. Ok." Stiles said as he slowly made his way around the corner back to us. I kept flipping pages of my magazine, pretending not to hear. I felt eyes staring at me. I glanced at Stiles who was looking at me. Once I caught him looking at me, he immediately faced back to the pamphlet that he had picked up.

"What?" I asked. Stiles glanced back at me, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing. I, uh, was just trying to figure out if you heard any of that…" Stiles muttered. Stiles was clearly uncomfortable and regretting spilling his heart out to a girl, who didn't reciprocate, in public. My heart ached for him.

"Hear what?" I asked in fake innocence. Stiles stared at me for a second, like he didn't believe that I hadn't heard them, but sent me a smirk of gratefulness. I smiled back and we both turned back to our reading material. I glanced at what Stiles was reading and couldn't hold in my laugh when I saw it was a pamphlet on the menstrual cycle. Stiles looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked. I nodded toward what he was reading. Stiles glanced at it, finally seeing it for the first time and flailed as he quickly put it down and picked up a sports magazine. I laughed even harder, but stopped when I heard Lydia's voice.

"Did he do it?" Lydia asked. Stiles poked his head around the corner to spy on them. I leaned across his lap to do the same.

"He said not to make a habit of it but one cortisone shot wont kill me." Jackson replied looking pretty pissed off.

"You should get one right before the game too." Lydia said. Wow, what a bitch. No sympathy for your hurt boyfriend? Jackson seemed to be thinking along those same lines as he looked at his girl friend as if she were crazy. "The pro's do it all the time. You wanna be a little high school amateur? Or do you want to go pro?" Lydia said right before she instigated a make out session with her boyfriend in the middle of the Hospital. I scrunched up by nose in disgust. Lydia and Jackson walked away slowly, Stiles and I still watching them. We were startled out of our daze by our magazines being ripped out of our hands.

"Holy God." Stiles stammered out in surprise. We both looked up to see Scott looking down at us with the magazines in his hand. Scott and Patrick were looking at us suspiciously. I glanced at Stiles to see what was making them look at us so weird. It was then that I realized I was still leaning over Stiles from when we were spying on Lydia and Jackson. Stiles also had the idea to look at me and seemed to have the same realization. We both stared at each other with wide eyes as I could feel his quick breaths fanning over my face. I squeaked a good high pitched girly squeak before I jumped up and away from Stiles.

"The scent was the same." Scott said, looking between Stiles and I with an unreadable expression. It felt like my face was on fire I was blushing so much. I glanced at Stiles out of the corner of my eye. He was now standing next to me as he rubbed the back of his neck, almost as red as I was sure my face was. Patrick was glaring Stiles.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked as he glanced at my brother and chose to ignore his glares. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott said as he glanced at my brother's face, which was still glaring at Stiles.

"I say we use it." Stiles said as he started walking to the car, making all of us follow him.

"How?" Scott asked. Stiles stopped walking and turned around.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked, sounding almost like a father trying to teach his child by asking questions.

"There are bite marks on the legs Stiles. Bite marks." Scott said with an urgent look on his face.

"Ok." Stiles said with a determined look on his face. "Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles slapped Scott on the back and they started for the car.

* * *

><p>We sat in the jeep for who knows how long as we staked out Derek's house. Patrick dozed off, some how being comfy in this cramped space. His head was in my lap and he had wrapped his arms around my torso, as if to make sure I didn't try to leave without him. Scott lightly dozed with his head on the window. Stiles and I had played far too many games of I spy, 20 questions, and counting how many different animals we could find. <em>Surprise<em>,_ Surprise_! We only saw squirrels. I huffed out a bored breath, making my hair fly above my face, only for it to land back on top of it. Stiles reach out and threw the hair over my head for me. We locked eyes for a second before I turned to look out the window. Stiles coughed awkwardly.

"So why do you think that he didn't kill the girl." Stiles asked. I turned to look at him. He didn't seem like he was being mean or trying to tease me. He honestly wanted to know. I sighed.

"My gut just says that he didn't do it. There are a lot of things that don't add up. He would have to be really careless or stupid if he did murder that girl. And I'm not saying that a werewolf or something supernatural didn't kill her, just that I don't think it's Derek. Derek, Raf, and Scott aren't the only supernatural creatures in this town." I ranted. Stiles looked out the window in thought.

"Well I still don't like or trust him." Stiles said with a face of disgust. I laughed at him, making Stiles turn to look at me in surprise.

"I never said I trusted him or got along with the guy. Just that I didn't think he was the killer." I said smirking at Stiles. Stiles looked at me thoughtfully before glancing at my neck. I looked down myself at my necklace.

"You watch Attack on Titan!?" Stiles asked excited, a look of disbelief on my face. I smirked in response.

"Who doesn't watch Attack on Titan?" I asked in retort. Stiles practically shook with excitement.

"I haven't met anyone that watches it. That's amazing! I can't believe you watch anime!" Stiles said in disbelief. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why is it so unbelievable that I watch anime?" I asked with my head turned sideways. Stiles turned to look out the front windshield.

"Because you're hot." I thought I heard Stiles whisper, but he was talking so quietly I wasn't sure I heard him right. I opened my mouth to ask him to repeat what he said, but Stiles jumped and yelled. "Look!" Scott and Patrick shot up and looked out the front window with bleary eyes. We watched silently as Derek got in his car and drove off. Stiles waited a few seconds and then pulled his car to the front of Derek's house. We silently got out of the car as the darkness casted an eerie glow over Derek's burnt down family home.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said as we walked around to the side of the house.

"Different how?" Stiles asked as she shown the light on the burnt down remains of Derek's house.

"I don't know." Scott said in confusion. "Let's just get this over." Scott said as he shoveled the first scoop of dirt. The four of us started quietly working on the grave. After about 30 or so minutes of doing this, I began to get paranoid that Derek would show up again. I apparently wasn't the only one. "This is taking too long." Scott panted out.

"Just keep going." Stiles said as he flung some dirt out, accidently hitting me with some in the process. I gave him an unamused face. "Heh, whoops." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and went back to shoveling.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked, sounding as panicked as I felt about the idea.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if he catches us?" Scott reasoned as he continued to shovel.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles responded. Of course he did. The real question was whether or not it was a good plan.

"Which is?" Scott asked, obviously thinking the same thing as me.

"We all run different directions and whoever he catches first too bad." Stiles said as if it wouldn't be a big deal.

"And this is why I didn't let you come without me." Patrick said as he sent me a look while he shoveled up the dirt.

"I hate that plan." Scott said. Patrick scoffed.

"Why, you would be the only guaranteed one that could possibly out run the werewolf. You should love it." He said in an obviously unamused voice. Stiles shoved his shovel down for more dirt, but instead there was a thunk.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop!" Stiles said catching all of our attention. We threw our shovels out of the hole and used our hands to find what we had hit. We uncovered a bag and some strings.

"Hurry!" Scott said sounding breathless.

"I'm trying." Stiles said, obviously starting to get annoyed with Scott's rushing. "I mean did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

"I'll do it." Scott said as they both continued to work on the knots while Patrick and I looked on. They finally undid the knots and opened the blanket to reveal half of a black wolf. Obviously not expecting that, Stiles and Scott screamed and jumped out of the pit, causing me to scare and jump back into my older brother's arms.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked, sounding as pissed off as I felt about spending all this time to dig up an animal.

"It's a wolf." Scott said obviously bewildered that this was what his nose had smelled.

"Yea, I can see that." Stiles said, as he looked at Scott like he was an idiot. "I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood." Stiles asked.

"I told you something was different." Scott defended himself.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said as he stared at the wolf head.

"Let's get out of here." Scott said, obviously still worried about Derek finding us here.

"Yea." Stiles agreed "Kay, help me cover this up." Stiles said as he went to start shoving dirt back in the hole.

"Let us at least get out first." Patrick said as we moved to the side of the hole to jump out.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. I turned to see him staring at Stiles, who was staring at something off in the forest. I stopped my movements to get out.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asked. I turned to see what he was talking about.

"You're seriously wasting our time with a flower?" Patrick grumbled from behind me.

"What about it?" Scott asked. I finally saw the purple flower. It looked like wolfsbane to me.

"I think it's wolfsbane." Stiles said.

"Yea, me too." I added. Stiles glanced at me before looking back to the flower.

"Wait seriously?" Patrick asked looking suddenly alarmed at the flower.

"What's that?" Scott asked looking completely lost.

"Uh –haven't you ever seen the wolf man? Stiles asked as he looked at his friend expectantly. Scott continued to stare blankly at Stiles.

"Lon Chaney Jr…" I added trying to help jog his memory. Scott turned his blank stare to me. "Claude Rains?" I added more names to try and help. I glanced at Stiles to see if he had anything else to job Scott's memory, but Stiles was looking at me almost with a newfound appreciation. Stiles quickly looked back at Scott's blank face.

"The original classic werewolf movie." Stiles said starting to get agitated with Scott's lack of knowledge about the movie.

"No what?!" Scott exclaimed, as he got tired of being left out of the loop. Stiles shook his head at his hopeless friend.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles said as he got up and made his way for the flower. Stiles pulled up the flower, which was attached to a rope. Stiles then began to pull up the rope, making a spiral as it came up. We watched as he circled the pit two times.

"Stiles." Scott said in a soft voice. I turned back around to see him staring down into the hole at the wolf's head by my feet. I glanced down at it and shrieked in surprise. The wolf's head had turned into the upper torso of the pair of legs I had found. I quickly spun around and buried my head into my brother's chest, trying to get the images of her upper half out of my head, as well as the lower half. Patrick wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Oh!" I heard Stiles exclaimed, as he no doubt saw the body. Patrick forced my face up to look at him. Patrick, my strong big brother, looked a little freaked himself.

"Let's get out of this hole. Right. Now." Patrick said. I nodded in agreement and walked to the edge behind my brother's back so that I wouldn't have to look at the girl again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raf's POV:**

I made my jog over to Derek's house in record time. There were a few things that I needed to clear up with that wolf. I didn't bother knocking on the house door; I knew he already knew that I was here. The sunrise had barely begun and I already hated being up this early, but I worked all day and was too impatient to wait to get my answers later. I stood in the middle of the stairwell and decided to address Derek as if he were standing in front of me.

"Hale. We need to discus your tactic on how to get Scott to listen to you. You're not helping him, you're scaring him and making him angry." I said. A voice seemed to echo around the house, making it impossible for me to pinpoint his last location.

"I don't need or want him to like me. I need him to trust me in order to help me hunt down the alpha." Derek replied in an even tone.

"He's never going to trust you if you don't explain to him what is going on. He still thinks you're the alpha and it wouldn't surprise me if he thought that you were the one who killed all those people." I reasoned.

"I'll tell him eventually. He will just have to get over it." Derek said, still not showing himself.

"The only way he will trust you is if you trust him first. Otherwise, to be honest, you seem shifty." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"That's rich coming from you." Derek's voice came from right behind me. I jumped as I swung around to face him. "You tell me to trust first, but I don't see you offering anything to me to trust you." Derek growled out.

"What, you want me to tell you my deep dark secrets? I've been letting you hang around _my_ humans and I haven't killed you yet. If that doesn't scream trust, I don't know what does." I countered. Derek rolled his eyes and looked at me expectantly. "Why did I smell the girls blood when I came here?" I asked Derek as I crossed my arms. Derek looked away from me, his face showing some flickers of sadness.

"She was one of us. I gave her a proper funeral. The alpha killed her." Derek growled out the last part. I paused and stared at him.

"You knew her didn't you?" I asked. Derek looked down at me. His face was blank, a hard mask, but his eyes showed sadness.

"She was my older sister." Derek deadpanned. I stayed silent for a moment, as if I were giving his sister a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I felt like he had trusted me with this information, I should probably tell him something equivalent in my life.

"My father married a hunter. Her family was rather pissed off about it. That's who killed my sleuth. If they figure out I'm still alive they would come after me too." I said looking at the door as I cracked my knuckles. I felt Derek stiffen next to me. I hated awkward silences; it made my awkward personality come out.

"Which hunting family?" Derek asked. I opened my mouth to respond but stopped when I heard police sirens going off in the front yard.

"Oh, son of a monkey's uncle." I swore under my breath. Derek glanced at me like I was crazy. I turned to run off in the house, but the police opened the door.

"Freeze! Derek Hale! You are under arrest for the murder of Jane Doe." A deputy called up to us.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I said under my breath as the deputies walked up to Derek and began cuffing him while they read him his rights.

"Young lady." A familiar voice said. I turned my neck to the voice. The Sherriff looked at me with a disapproving Dad face.

"Morning Sheriff." I said in as casual a voice that I could manage while I flashed him what I hope was an innocent smile.

"What are you doing with the likes of Derek Hale, Raf?" The Sherriff asked in a not playing around voice.

"Well firstly, he didn't murder anyone so there is nothing wrong with me coming to say hi to him." I said in a sassy voice as I put my hands on my hips. I didn't like the way he was degrading Derek. I felt Derek watching me as they continued to read him his rights.

"Raf. If you haven't noticed, he's not exactly living in Mr. Roger's neighborhood." The Sherriff retorted as he glanced around at Derek's creepy, burned up house. I still didn't really like the things he was implying about Derek. Crap. I was already going in mother bear mode over Derek. A guy I had literally talked to a total of four times. It still didn't make me be able to control the amount of malice that creped into my voice.

"That's not really your judge to make Sherriff." I said in a low and even voice. The Sheriff looked at my hard face and rather pissed off stance. He sighed, looking tired beyond his years.

"What are you doing here Raf." The Sherriff asked as he glanced between Derek and I. I gave a fleeting glance at Derek who was staring at me with a questioning face. I shrugged at him before turning back to the Sherriff.

"Derek's an old family friend. I heard he was in town and came to look him up." I said keeping it as simple as possible. The Sherriff narrowed his eyes at me.

"At this hour in the morning?" The Sherriff asked. I merely shrugged and sighed.

"I work today and knew I would be too tired after work. Besides, I'm an early riser." I couldn't help but smile at the last part of that sentence. That was not true at all. It was wintertime and all the bear in me wanted to do was shovel food in my mouth and sleep.

"Really? You, an early riser?" The Sherriff looked at me as if he didn't believe that I was capable of getting up early. I gave an uneasy smile.

"Huh –yea. You know what they say. The early bird gets the worm or some crap like that." I grumbled. The Sherriff sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in for questioning, Raf." The Sherriff said. I watched as the Deputy began leading Derek out of the house.

"Turtle crap." I said under my breath as the Sherriff grabbed my arm and started leading me to the door. My ears perked up when I heard a familiar voice.

"This doesn't feel right. I still don't think Derek murdered that girl." Madison's voice floated to my ears. Oh great! My human's did this.

"Madison, the body was buried in his yard. What more do you need as evidence?" Patrick's voice came to my ears right, as I was lead out the door. My eyes instantly found them by Stiles jeep, along with Scott. I connected eyes with Patrick. His face instantly went from one of gloating about being right, to basically panicking.

"Oh my god! Raf is with him getting arrested! Raf wouldn't be here unless she was sure he was innocent too." Madison said starting to panic herself.

"Raf's not God, Madison. She can be wrong too." Scott said as he watched me be taken to the police car with a slight hint of worry in his eyes. I ducked my head as they put me in the back seat of the Sherriff's car with Derek. I finally tore my eyes away from Madison, Patrick, and Scott. Derek had a condescending look on his face.

"Turtle crap? Really? What are you? 7?" Derek asked. I opened my mouth to reply but quickly shut it as Stiles popped into the front seat of the car.

"Ok. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles said as he looked only at Derek. Derek looked up slowly as he glared at him. I resisted snorting at how angry his face looked. I heard Stiles heart rate speed up in fear. "Ok. Maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Derek as he answered calmly.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field what do you think there going to do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can. And trust me. You want to." Derek said mysteriously. Stiles looked at his serious face as he processed what Derek said. Stiles glanced at me. A look of confusion came over his face.

"What are you even doing here, Raf?" Stiles asked, I opened my mouth to reply but the Sherriff suddenly opened the door and he proceeded to yank his son out of the car.

"Tell my human's there a bunch of turd sacks!" I called out in a rushed voice before the Sherriff slammed the door. I huffed as I plopped back against the seat. I glanced at Derek, who was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Told you they were going to think you killed that girl." I said as I continued to look forward. Derek turned to glare at me with an icy stare. "You also didn't clear that the alpha issue up." I said as I turned to stare at him with a face of indifference. Derek continued to ignore my statements and glare at me. The Sherriff and a deputy got in the front seat. The deputy looked back at us. I'm sure through his eyes, it looked like I was in danger. There was a big, bad, muscly guys glaring at me as if he were trying to kill me with just his stare and I looked to be all 120lbs of nothing. The deputy glanced at the Sherriff.

"Is she really safe back there? What if she is innocent? Couldn't he still hurt her?" The deputy asked. Before the Sherriff could answer I leaned so that my face was by the cage.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you! But really I'm fine. He couldn't hurt me if he wanted to." I said giving Derek a sickeningly sweet smile. Derek continued to glare at me. I turned back forward to the deputy, who was looking at me in amusement. "But what would really be awesome is if you turned on the radio. Any station will do. I just hate awkward silences. I'ld do it myself but I'm kinda in a cage." I said, still smiling way too hard. The Deputy smirked at me before turning on the radio. I leaned back in my seat nodding my head to the beat. I felt someone boring their eyes into my head. I turned to see Derek looking at me with a bewildered expression. "What?" I whispered as I shrugged innocently. Derek rolled his eyes at me as he shook his head. This was going to be a fun 24 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison POV:<strong>

"Now do you believe me?!" I yelled at Patrick, Scott, and Stiles as we drove in the car. Scott winced at my voice level.

"Hey, Madison, can you keep your voice level down a little? It's hurting my –" Scott started but was cut off by my brother.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that Raf would be there talking to him. What was she doing there anyways?" Patrick asked rhetorically.

"She obviously doesn't think he did it either!" I yelled again, not even registering Scott's flinches. Patrick scoffed.

"What is it with the two of you thinking that he is innocent. It's like y'all can't look past his pretty face." Patrick snapped at me as he stared out the window. I felt my temper flare up.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screeched. I noticed Scott and Stiles flinch at the loudness of my voice. I brought my voice level down some. "What does his looks have to do with anything?! You're the only one that is bringing them up." I seethed. Patrick continued to look impassive out the window. "Alright. Twenty bucks says that he's innocent." I held out my hand. Patrick's head swung around. He glanced between my face and hand, before grabbing my hand tightly.

"Deal. And no 'I owe you'. You pay me." Patrick said smugly. We were brought back to the matter at hand when Scott spoke up.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said as he surfed his phone.

"Alright just keep looking." Stiles said as he drove, not the least bit worried about not finding anything on the first search. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf." Stiles thought out loud, before glancing in the rear view mirror. "What has Raf said about bear burial's?" Stiles asked.

"Not much. I know they sing and –" I started but was cut off as Stiles continued to spit ball ideas.

"Or maybe it's like a special skill, ya know? Something you have to learn. Can Raf turn into a bear?" Stiles asked.

"No." Patrick said sounding bored.

"I'll put it on my to do list." Scott said sounding a little bummed though Stiles didn't seem to notice. "Underneath figuring out how the hell I'm going to play this game tonight." Scott mumbled.

"Or you could, ya know, not play…save a few lives…" I said but trailed off when Scott glared at me.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said as he continued to ignore all other conversation in the car.

"Ok! Stop it!" Scott said in a tired but annoyed voice. This seemed to catch Stiles attention.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked in confusion. I noticed Scott was starting to sweat profusely. I nudged my brother and gestured toward Scott. Patrick, who up until then was still looking out of the window, looked at Scott with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" Scott said in agitation. Stiles glanced at his best friend, as if he was just noticing how bad he was looking.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked in a slightly worried voice.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being ok!" Scott panted out as he winced.

"You know, you're going to have to accept this Scott. Sooner or later." Stiles said sternly.

"I can't." Scott said agitatedly.

"Well you're going to have to." Stiles tried to reason.

"No! I can't breathe!" Scott panted out. Patrick and I exchanged worried glances. Scott slammed his hand on the roof.

"Uh, Stiles, maybe you should pull over." Patrick reasoned as he watched Scott carefully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles said as he swerved on the road some. Scott continued to pant in pain.

"There right. Pull over." Scott grimaced out.

"Why? What's happening?" Stiles said in worry and confusion as he continued to drive. Scott reached into Stiles bag and pulled out the rope with wolfsbane on it.

"You kept it?!" Scott yelled out.

"Stiles, seriously! What were you thinking." I yelled out louder than I meant to. Scott's hands flew to his ears when I yelled. Before I could think, Scott had turned around and was yelling in my face angrily.

"Stop talking so loud!" Scott growled out. I froze in fear, not moving even once he had gotten out of my face. Patrick moved so that his body was blocking mine, incase Scott tried to do it again.

"Stiles, I swear to God. If you don't pull this stupid hunk of junk to the side of the road, I'm stringing you up as windigo bait." Patrick spat out as he kept his eyes glued to Scott.

"What's a windigo?" Stiles asked, getting distracted by his curiousity.

"Why did you keep it?" Scott growled out.

"What was I suppose to do with it?" Stiles asked as he started to catch some of our panicky mood. Scott growled in pain.

"STOP THE CAR!" Scott growled out as his eyes flashed yellow at Stiles. Stiles immediately slammed on breaks, bringing us to a shaky stop. Stiles opened his door and took the rope with him. Scott panted as he held his head. I slowly slid an arm past my brother and gently placed it on Scott's arm.

"Scott." I whispered, worried I'd hurt his ears again. Scott knocked my hand off his arm, accidently scratching me in the process, right before he bolted from the car. I drew my forearm to my chest. Clutching the scratches to try and make sure it didn't bleed a lot. Patrick moved to the front seat as Stiles spoke up.

"Ok. We're good." Stiles said as he panted and turned around. Stiles soon zeroed in on a missing Scott. "Scott?" Stiles said in a questioning voice as he looked around the woods for a glimpse of him.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get in the car. We have to go find him before he hurts someone!" Patrick said as he buckled himself into the front seat. Stiles flailed as he jumped in the car.

"You sure are bossy." Stiles snapped as he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Stiles floored it down the road as the dial tone sounded around us.

"Stiles," a female voice said from the other end of the line. "You know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." The voice said, obviously irritated and tired of Stiles doing this to her.

"I just need to know if you have gotten any odd calls." Stiles studdard out as he searched the area we were flying by.

"Odd how?" The female officer asked in confusion.

"Uh, like an odd person, uh, or –uh dog like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles said as he winced, knowing how the words would sound.

"I'm hanging up on you now." The voice said.

"No! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Stiles yelled as he panicked, but it was too late.

"Goodbye." The women said in a flat voice. Stiles threw his phone down in frustration.

"Well that went well." My brother said sarcastically as he continued to look out the window. Stiles glared at him.

"I didn't hear you offer up any helpful suggestions." Stiles threw at him. Patrick glared at him.

"I'm also not the one who brought wolfsbane in the car with a barely week old werewolf who has no control!" Patrick retorted back. Stiles opened his mouth to respond but I cut them off.

"Guys! None of this is helping. We need to think." I said as both boys continued to glare at each other. "Ok. So, last time Scott lost control, he went for Allison. What if he does the same this time?" I asked. Both boys turned to look at me in surprise.

"Hey, that might actually be true." Stiles said, sound so surprised it was a little insulting. I scrunched up my nose.

"Why do you sound so surprised." I asked Stiles. Stiles ignored me as he listened to his phone ring. I turned to my brother. "Why is that surprising?" I asked him. Patrick rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Just didn't expect for there to be such a logical answer to our predicament. Now shush! I'm calling Allison." Stiles snapped as he waved me to calm down. I stared at Stiles in confusion.

"Why do you have Allison's number?" I asked. Stiles shushed me and continued to redial Allison as we made our way to her house. I stared at Stiles, willing him to be uncomfortable under my gaze so that he would answer me. Stiles glanced a few times at me out of the corner of his eye before sighing dramatically.

"I stole it from Scott's phone! Obviously! Now be quiet!" Stiles said in an annoyed voice. I opened my mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Allison's voice.

"Hello?" Her melodic voice floated through the car.

"Hey! Allison! I –uh was wondering if you had seen Scott?" Stiles asked in a worried voice as different parts of his body twitched. I took this moment to look down at my arm, which was starting to have blood drip off of it.

"Uh –yea actually. He just came by to say hello. We are heading to the game now I think." Allison said. We all sighed in relief.

"Ok. Thanks. Bye." Stiles said before he hung up and began making our way to the school.

"Actually, can we drop me off at my house. I need to grab a few things and then I can meet y'all there." I said as I glanced down and my hand holding my wound.

"Come on Madison. Whatever's at the house, you don't need it. You'll be fine. If you get cold I'll let you use my jacket." Patrick said in an annoyed voice.

"I don't need a jacket, I just need to stop at the house for a minute." I said as I tried to remember where Raf kept her medical kit in her apartment.

"What could you possibly –" Patrick started, but as soon as he turned around and saw my arm dripping with blood his mouth fell open and his eyes got as wide as saucers. "Oh my god. Should we take you to a hospital?" Patrick asked in panic.

"What?" Stiles asked in alarm, trying to get good look at me while he was driving.

"No, I'm good. It's not that deep. I just need Raf's medical kit." I said calmly as I watched the two of them start to freak out with some amusement.

"Not that deep?! Madison, there is blood running down your arm!" Patrick yelled at me. Stiles eyes grew big in the rear view mirror.

"You're bleeding!" Stiles squeaked. I rolled my eyes at their freak out as we pulled into the parking lot for our apartment complex.

"It's all good. I'll get Garrett to help me clean this up and you two go and help Scott. I'll meet up with you at the game." I said as I climbed out of the car, ignoring the two of them as they told me to be careful. As I reached the top of the stairs Garrett stood there waiting for me. When he saw my arm, his eyes grew wide and his mouth open and closed a few times.

"Well! Open Raf's door!" I said in not as loud of a voice as I usually used. The blood loss began to make me feel a little lightheaded. Garrett snapped out of his trance and raced to open the door. I stumbled after him, moving a little slower than normal, so much so that Garrett quickly rushed back to help me in the house.

"I can't believe Patty didn't help you inside at least. For all his over protective crap, sometimes he still acts carelessly." Garrett grumbled to no one in general. I huffed a laugh as I sat down and Garrett went to find the first aide kit.

"I told him to go Garrett. That and he knew that you were here to help me." I said as I held out my arm for Garrett to clean up. Garrett snorted.

"Since when has that ever stopped him? I think that girl he is interested in is clouding his brain." The peroxide stung my open wound, causing me to hiss out before I looked at Garrett in surprise.

"Patty's interested in a girl?! Who?" I asked in surprise. Garrett looked at me begrudgingly.

"Sherri…something. I don't know her last name. She's on the girl's basketball team." Garret said sourly.

"Why did he tell you and not me?" I said loudly, still surprised. Garrett rolled his eyes at me.

"Firstly, brother's share secrets all the time that they don't tell their sister's about. Secondly, he didn't tell me, I just figured it out." Garrett said as he finished wrapping my arm in cloth.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked bewildered. Garrett shrugged as he began to clean up and bring me over a glass of juice and some cookies.

"Observation. Assumption. And Patty talks in his sleep. It's kind of creepy sometimes…" Garrett trailed off in thought. As I munched the cookies I looked at my brother in a newfound light. Sometimes I forgot that he was no longer a little kid, and that he was basically a genius. I suddenly felt guilty about Patrick and I always leaving him out when we did stuff. I continued to stare at my younger brother as he cleaned up the mess from having to take care of me. I began to form a plan in my head to include him more often.

"What are you staring at?" Garrett asked as he picked up my juice and finished it off for me.

"Want to come with me? I need to go see some people." I said as I put on my jacket to cover my bandage. Garrett's eyes lit up.

"Seriously?!" He asked, sounding like a five year old on Christmas morning. I grabbed Raf's car keys and headed toward the door.

"Of course I'm serious. You coming or not?" I asked, not bothering to look back. I heard my brother trip over a few things in his rush to follow me. I couldn't help but laugh as we both rushed to the car.

* * *

><p>"I understand that you are just doing your job here, but I really need you to let me back there to see Raf Espinoza. Ok? I need to know if I should contact her next of kin or not." I said in a tense voice to the deputy at the reception desk.<p>

"I know. You have told me that now ten times. And each time I have responded to you with the same answer. You are not allowed to see some one who is being held for questioning unless you are a family member or her lawyer." The deputy replied in an annoyed voice. Garrett stood awkwardly beside me. He rested his elbow on the reception desk and propped his head on it. Obviously this supernatural stuff wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be.

"Her family wont know she's here unless you let me go back there and talk to her!" I snapped at her as I tried to control my temper.

"That's not possible. You will –" The deputy started but was cut of by Garrett yelling at her.

"Listen Deputy. You and I both know that my sister and I aren't going anywhere until we get to talk to Raf, or get an idea of when she is going to be released. So instead of having the same conversation for the eleventh time, how about you just answer our questions." Garrett yelled, obviously annoyed at our conversation. The deputy and I both looked at my brother with wide eyes.

"You can't talk to me that way." The deputy said, though she said it in more of a confused voice, as if she herself wasn't sure. Garrett just rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you going to do? Call the police on me? Take me down to the station?" Garrett asked in an extremely cocky tone.

"Uh –" The deputy said in a confused voice. This deputy must be new. I'm pretty sure that no other deputy would let a 14-year-old teenager talk to them that way.

"So. Let's try this again. When can we see Raf Espinoza?" Garrett asked in a faux nice voice as he forced a pretty convincing smile.

"Uh –She is being released right now, along with Derek Hale. They should be finishing up signing paperwork. Uh –we found wolf hairs on the girl's body. They –uh –were both found innocent." The deputy studdard out, still confused as to what just happened.

"Thank you." Garrett said sarcastically before turning to grab my arm and drag me out to the car. Once we got out there we leaned against it as we waited for Raf and Derek to come out. I stared up at my brother, who looked like he had finally relaxed from his tense stand off in there.

"Please never make me do that again. That was nerve wracking." Garrett said as he glanced down at me, looking meek. He acted like he had just done the most embarrassing thing in his life. I couldn't help the resounding laughter that boomed out of my mouth, nor could I stop myself from kneeling on the ground as I continued to laugh. "Glad my discomfort amuses you." Garrett said sarcastically. I sobered up and little as I stood back up.

"It's just that you go all macho and pull of something I don't think that even Patrick could have pulled off. And you're embarrassed by it! Oh, wow. I think I have seen it all now. I can die happy." I finished smiling happily. Garrett just rolled his eyes at me. "I should have started bringing you places with me years ago. You're really good at this." I said as I slapped Garrett on the arm. Garrett smiled down at me and shook his head in amusement, before both of our heads snapped around to the sound of someone opening the station doors. Derek and Raf appeared through them and walked silently over to us. My smile disappeared when I saw Raf's angry face studying me. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Your scent is stronger than usual. You're bleeding. Show me where you got hurt." Raf said with a no nonsense kind of voice. I huffed and shared a glance with Garret, who just shrugged and gestured for me to show her. I rolled up my jacket sleeve and showed her my bandage.

"It's not that bad. Just a scratch." I said as she gently touched my arm and examined it. I glanced at Derek, who was looking down at the scratch on my arm with disapproval. I jumped in surprise when I heard Raf emit a low growl. I looked back at her to see her green bear eyes staring at my arm.

"I'm going to rip him to pieces." Raf growled. Garrett and I stood frozen as we watched Raf become angry for the first time in front of us. "Give me the car keys now!" Raf growled out at us. I glanced at Derek for help. Derek however was looking in slight surprise at Raf.

"No. Not until you –" I started to say, but was cut off with a growl from Raf.

"Give me the fucking car keys!" Raf practically barked at me. My eyebrows shot up on my face. I had never heard Raf actually curse.

"Not until you calm down enough. And you're taking us with you." I replied in a calm voice, trying not to make her angrier.

"Estoy jodiamente calma!" Raf growled at me. Derek snorted.

"Of course your calm, that's why you're yelling curse words at us in Spanish." Derek said with more sarcasm in his voice than I had ever heard him use before. Raf glared at Derek before taking a deep breath. As she breathed out her eyes turned back to their normal dark grey color. Raf flashed us a forced smile.

"I am calm. Now please pass me the keys, so we may find Scott and darle una patada en el culo." Raf said with her hand out. I glanced at Derek, hoping he would translate. Derek nodded his head for me to hand over the keys. We all quickly piled in the car and made our way to the high school.

"So, what did you say after you were calm?" Garrett asked as he leaned forward to stick his head in between the front seat. Raf continued to grip the wheel tightly and glare out the window.

"She just said something about giving him a stern talking to." Derek replied as he looked out the side window. Garrett and I exchanged glances of disbelief as Raf quickly parked and got out of the car. The game looked like it had been long over. There were only a few cars in the parking lot left, most of them looked like student's cars. I quickly spotted Stiles, Patrick, and Scott walking out to Stiles' jeep. Raf ran to intercept them before they got to their car.

"Aye! Tonto estúpido!" Raf growled at the boys as all three of them froze by Stiles' car. The three boys stared wide-eyed at an angry Raf. Before we could stop her, Raf grabbed onto the front of Scott's jacket and slammed him into Stiles car. "Haces daño a mi humano!" Raf growled in his face. Scott glanced at us bewildered.

"What is she saying?" Scott said in a panicked voice.

"Usted arañó Madison!" Raf growled out again as she slammed Scott back against Stiles' jeep.

"I haven't done anything to Madison." Scott said in a panicked voice. I guess Stiles and Patrick didn't fill him in on any of this. Raf growled as she dropped Scott to the ground, but quickly punched him in the face. I turned to glare at Derek.

"A stern talking to huh?" I said sarcastically as I glared at him. Derek shrugged but I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a smile cross his face.

"He doesn't know he scratched her when he wolfed out early. He didn't mean to!" Stiles cut in for his friend. Scott's head popped up to look at me with worry in his eyes.

"I scratched you?" Scott asked, sounding wounded at the thought of hurting someone else. I nodded silently. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Scott pleaded with me.

"Nunca lastimado Madison nuevo." Raf said as she glared at where Scott was crouched.

"Raf, you do realize that you're speaking Spanish and we have no idea what you are saying right?" Garrett asked her. Raf glanced at us out of the corner of her eye. I could see the anger melting off her face as a smirk slowly grew on her mouth. Raf gently helped Scott to his feet and wiped the tiny bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you, accident or not." Raf said with a sadistic smile on her face. We all stood in awkward silence. I looked around and noticed that Derek had already disappeared.

"Soooo," Garrett said as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Did we win the game?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update!<strong>

**My own disclaimer: I am not fluent in Spanish and did my best to write those few sentences. If they are long, feel free to PM me and let me know so that I can correct them.**

**Spanish Translations (in order): "I am fucking calm!", "Now please pass me the keys so we can find Scott and kick his ass.", "Stupid fool!", "You hurt my human!", "You hurt Madison!", "Never hurt Madison again."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update and that the chapter is a little shorter.**

**I am trying to get the profile picture for this story uploaded so that y'all can see what Madison looks like, but I am having some trouble with it. I will try and get that up asap.**

**To the Guest Reviewer (since I can't privately message you): Don't worry, Raf get's her pay back aplenty. I don't want to have one of those stories where my character's are perfect, or are never wrong. So she will make a mistake and it will blow up in her face. And Scott wont get punched any more...well at least by my OC's :) Oh! And thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p>My brothers and I stared in slight horror at the bloody bus. We stood with the group of students gawking.<p>

"Does this scream werewolf to anyone else?" Garrett asked. Patrick and I shared an uneasy glance as we watched the cops work the crime scene. I glanced around the group of students, hoping to find Stiles or Scott to see if they knew anything about the bus. As luck would have it, the boys just walked out the door. Judging by Scott's horrified looking face; they had to have known something. With out saying good-bye to my brothers, I ran over to them, barely catching the end of Stiles' sentence.

"I think it was." Stiles said as he gave an uneasy glance to Scott. I quickly ran over to their sides.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked, as Stiles jumped and put a hand over his heart.

"Jesus! Where did you –how are you that quiet? You're like a cat! Gah!" Stiles exclaimed as he tried to calm his racing heart. Despite the situation I couldn't help but laugh a little. My laughter quickly ended once Scott spoke.

"Allison." He said in a worried voice as he turned around and went back in the school. Stiles and I shared a glance before quickly following him inside. Scott had his phone out, messaging someone.

"She's probably fine." Stiles reasoned as we walked down the hallway.

"She's not answering my text, Stiles." Scott said worriedly

"You know, it could just be coincidence. Alright, a seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles trailed off as Scott became more panicked as he looked around the hallways for her.

"Wait, did Scott do something to Allison on that bus?" I asked in a whispered voice to Stiles. Stiles eyes grew a little large and he made spastic motions for me to shut up. Scott looked at me panicked.

"Maybe. God, Raf is going to kill me now along with Derek." Scott panicked as he searched for his girlfriend. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would you think that? Raf loves you guys." I said in a confused voice.

"Well, she did punch Scott last time she saw him." Stiles reasoned as both him and I joined in on the search for Allison.

"Ohhhh! Please, she would only hurt you if you severely hurt my brothers and I. I doubt she would actually kill you, considering you're one of hers now. She could really care less that you killed Allison. So you would just have to worry about Derek." I said nonchalantly.

"Except that Scott didn't kill Allison, right?" Stiles said while giving me a pointed look. I glanced at Scott's worried face that was now looking right at me.

"R-right." I stumbled out as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Just help me find her. Ok?" Scott asked us as we turned to look for her some more. Scott grew more agitated the more we searched. As we finally rounded a corner Scott went up to a locker and punched it in frustration, causing the door to be severely dented and almost fall off the locker. Stiles and I shared a nervous glance as we continued to look for Allison in order to calm Scott down. Scott slowly backed away from the broken locker, before bumping into none other than Allison. Stiles and I stood a few feet away from them, trying to give them their privacy. Stiles leaned casually against a locker as we watched them from afar.

"So what did you mean by, 'we are Raf's'?" Stiles asked, not breaking his stare from the couple as they picked up there things from the floor.

"Huh? Oh, well Raf is a mother bear and mother bear's are pretty possessive of the people that they have in their sleuth. Especially if she considers you a, well basically a cub I guess, like Garrett. If you thought her freaking out about me was bad, you should see her freak out when Garrett gets hurt." I said, chuckling as I thought of the incident with the monkey bars a year ago.

"So, she thinks of me and Scott as part of her sleuth?" Stiles asked skeptically as he looked down at me from where I was standing next to him. I gulped a little at his intense stare.

"Yea, why wouldn't she?" I asked as I stared back up at him.

"Well she did punch Scott. I thought she hated seeing her sleuth get hurt." Stiles smirked.

"She knew Scott could heal, and that was her way of telling him to be more careful. She also started losing control…sooo…" I said, but was cut off by the overhead announcer.

"Attention students, this is your principle. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses but while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." There was a collective groan from the students, including myself.

"I should get to class I guess. See you at lunch?" Stiles asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you asking me to sit with you and Scott?" I asked as I tried to will the heat to not seep onto my face. Stiles' ears grew a little red as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, yea, you know…if you don't have any other plans." Stiles said nervously as he glanced at his shoes.

"Well I usually sit with my friends Grace and Katherine, but they won't mind if I sit with you guys." I said. Stiles and I exchanged a nervous smile. "Well I guess I'll see you then." I said as I nervously made my way down the hallway. I glanced back to see Stiles watching me walk down the hallway with a small smile on his face. As I turned back to the front I saw Jackson looking at his locker, which also happened to be the locker that Scott broke. I turned back around and gestured to Jackson as I walked by. Stiles glanced at him, finally seeming to notice him as well. We both began to crack up as we ran off to class.

* * *

><p>I located Stiles and Scott across the cafeteria as they sat down. I quickly made my way over to them. As I sat down next to Stiles, I silently listened to their conversation.<p>

"What makes you think that Derek has all the answer's anyways?" Stiles asked in irritation.

"Because! During the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott said.

"You don't know that." Stiles challenged. I scoffed as I munched on French fries.

"We don't know who did it. So he really could have." I reasoned as I munched French fries. Stiles gave me, 'you're not helping look.'

"I can't go out with Allison tonight. I gotta cancel it." Scott said sadly.

"No, you're not canceling your date with Allison tonight. You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles said, right as Lydia came up with her tray of food and sat down next to Scott.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked, as if it were natural for her to be sitting with Stiles and Scott. Stiles stared open mouthed at Lydia. My insides died a little.

"Just some homework." I lied easily as Scott and Stiles exchanged confused looks.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed as he managed to keep his mouth closed while he looked at Lydia. I rolled my eyes. "Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scott and I. We both shrugged in response as Allison sat on Scott's other side and Danny sat on Stiles' other side. Some other lacrosse player, whose name escapes me, sat down at the head of the table.

"Get up." Jackson said to the kid at the head of the table. God, why did he think he was entitled to order everyone around?

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Lacrosse dude whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Danny shot back. I giggled as the lacrosse dude begrudgingly got up and moved to sit beside me. "So I hear they're saying it was some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny said. I felt a hand on the back of my chair and glanced at the arm. Lacrosse dude had his arm on the back of my chair as he glanced down at my breasts. I wasn't showing any cleavage, but that didn't seem to deter him.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. Lacrosse dudes eyes shot up to mine. He tried to give me what he probably thought was a seductive smirk, but it came across as creepy. I picked up his arm and dropped it in his lap. I felt my chair being pulled closer to Stiles. I turned to see Stiles glaring at lacrosse dude as Stiles pulled me closer to himself.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said cockily as if he knew everything in the world. Stiles and I exchanged a knowing smirk and snorted at his stupidity.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia replied. I stopped along with the others and stared at her in surprise. Was Lydia actually smart? "Isn't it?" She asked, but I could tell she was faking stupid for Jackson's benefit.

"Who cares?" Jackson said. "The guy is some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyways."

"Jeez, who shrunk your heart to the size of the Grinch's." I mumbled, but was louder than I intended to be. Jackson glared at me from across the table.

"Actually they just found out who it is." Stiles said as put his phone further out on the table so everyone could see. "Check it out." I leaned in closer to get a better look at the phone.

"The Sherriff's department wont speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The reporter said.

"Wait I know this guy." Scott stumbled out in surprise as he looked between Stiles and I. Stiles and I shared a glance. We both gave a start when we noticed how close we were, and that I had put my hand on his thigh to balance myself when I had leaned over to look at the phone. I blushed as I quickly jumped away, noticing that Stiles was blushing as well.

"You do?" Allison asked in surprise.

"Yea, when I use to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott said. The table stayed quiet for a few seconds as we processed this.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia said, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Liiike, Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia asked Allison. Allison looked at her in confusion as she chewed on her food. "You said Scott and you were hanging out tomorrow night right?" Lydia asked. Oh. My. God. Did she just invite herself on Scott and Allison's date? This can't be happening. Allison and Scott exchanged a glance.

"Uhm, we were thinking of what we were going to do." Allison said unsure of how to handle Lydia. She gave me a pleading glance. I knew she was asking for my help. How was I supposed to help?

"Aww, you guys are going out just the two of you? How cute!" I said, trying to drop the hint that it was only Scott and Allison going out. Scott looked at me gratefully but that was short lived when Lydia spoke up.

"Well, I am not sitting home watching lacrosse videos again. So if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun." Lydia said as she ignored me. Jackson looked as confused about this as Scott and Allison did. Stiles and I exchanged worried glances.

"H-hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked Allison in confusion. Stiles shook his head no in silent protest. Allison glanced at me. I motioned for her to do something. "Do you wanna hang out? Like us and them?" Scott asked.

"Yea, I guess. Sounds fun. Madison could come to! And Stiles!" Allison said. I stopped mid chew on my chicken nuggets and glanced up in panic at Allison. What had she done?

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said.

"No one's stopping you." I mumbled loudly as I continued to eat my nuggets. Stiles snorted next to me and tried to cover it with a fake cough. I patted his back in mock help as we exchanged smirking glances while Jackson glared at us.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia said in excitement. Stiles began shaking his head again at Scott.

"Yea, with actual competition." Jackson said scathingly.

"How do you know we're not actual completion?" Allison asked in a challenging voice. "You can bowl right?" Allison asked Scott.

"Sort of." Scott said sounding unsure of himself.

"Is it sort of? Or Yes?" Jackson asked in his cocky, dick headed voice.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott said. Allison turned to me.

"What about you?" Allison asked. I blinked at her as I finished chewing my chicken nugget.

"What about me?" I asked in confusion. Allison rolled her eyes at me.

"Can you and Stiles bowl?" She asked as if she were talking to a five year old. I heard Stiles inhale sharply.

"Uh, what. No, I can't bowl, because I am not coming tomorrow night." I said as I leaned forward in my seat. Allison sent me a pleading look.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun!" Lydia said, as she looked me up and down, as if seeing me for the first time. I glanced at Scott, who also seemed to be pleading for me to say yes.

"If he isn't feeling up to taking you, I can." Lacrosse dude said to me as he looked at me with his creepy seductive face.

"I'll go." Stiles said as he glared over me at lacrosse guy. Stiles glanced down at me, and seemed to get a little apprehensive. "I –I mean, as long as your game." I stared wide-eyed from him to Scott.

"Fine. Whatever." I said in defeat as the bell for class sounded. I got up and followed Stiles and Scott from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles exclaimed as we walked down the hallway after school.<p>

"I know!" Scott exclaimed.

"What! You mean you could have gotten me out of this thing by just saying no you couldn't bowl, let's go see a movie instead! Then you wouldn't have had to make small talk with Jackson and Lydia!" I exclaimed. Scott stared at me in stunned silence as he processed how he had messed up.

"I'm such an idiot!" Scott exclaimed.

"God it was like watching a car wreck. First it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of no where comes that phrase." Stiles said as he grabbed his head in shame.

"Hanging out." Scott said.

"You don't hang out with hot girls. Ok. It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles said, as I walked behind the two of them. I don't think they realize that I am still following them.

"Well I guess it's good you don't hang out with Madison or Lydia." Scott said in a teasing voice. Stiles shoved him lightly as we continued down the hall. I felt my face heat up. Nope, they definitely didn't know I was still here. Scott included my name with Lydia's…does that mean that Stiles might like me too?

"Why is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott vented to Stiles, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles thought out loud. Nope, he definitely wasn't paying attention to Scott.

"I ask out Allison on a date and now we are hanging out." Scott continued to rant. Didn't look like Scott was paying attention to Stiles either.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked Scott, as if Scott, who is straight, would know the answer.

"I'm first line and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now, –and now I'm going to be late for work." Scott said as he ran off out the door. Stiles called out after him.

"Wait, Scott! You didn't –am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question." Stiles finished as he looked off after Scott in annoyance. Stiles turned to leave, but froze in his tracks as he saw me. Stiles eyes were large and I noticed a blush coming in on his cheeks.

"When did you –did you hear –how long have you been standing there?" Stiles finally got out.

"I never left you guys." I said in confusion. The blush on Stiles' cheeks grew more.

"So, -did you hear what was said earlier, about stuff." Stiles said vaguely as he moved his arms about awkwardly. I knew he was talking about Scott mentioning my name, but decided to pretend I didn't.

"The thing about you and gay guys? Yes." I said. Stiles' blush seemed to lessen a little.

"Oh. Good. Hey, do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked me. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Do I look like a gay guy to you?" I said as I gestured to my body, causing Stiles to look up and down my body. Stiles' face turned red again before he gulped and shook his head 'No'. I blushed slightly realizing that he had just checked me out.

"Then how should I know?" I asked before walking to go find my brothers. As I walked away, a sudden thought hit me. Was tonight a triple date?


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I didn't post a chapter last week, (my apologies), I will post a second one for this week. Hope everyone's doing well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raf's POV:<strong>

"I don't understand why I had to come." Patrick grumbled into the helmet's headset as we zoomed down the drive to Derek's house. My motorcycle hit a small hill, jolting us a little.

"I told you, I'ld feel better about this if I didn't go alone." I replied easily while internally begging him not to realize that I didn't need protection from a human.

"Could you at least slow down? If we wreck, only one of us will be able to walk away." Patrick said as I hit a bump that caused us to catch some air. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. As the House became visible through the tree line, I stopped my bike and rolled it off into the tree out of sight.

"Come on slow poke." I teased as I jogged up to the front steps of the Hale house. I gave a knock on the door, but didn't wait for a reply as I walked inside.

"What was the point of knocking if you weren't going to wait for a response?" Patrick asked in an amused voice.

"I was announcing that I was coming in." I said as I sniffed for Derek. His scent was strongest up stairs. I walked up the creaky steps, following my nose.

"Can't he hear us pull up though?" Patrick asked in confusion. I stopped walking up the stairs and turned around. Patrick stopped as well, just a few steps below me. I was now eye level with him. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course he can." I turned and continued walking to the top, and made my way to the front bedroom where I could hear his heart beat.

"Right. Why would I assume anything else?" Patrick said in a sarcastic voice. I chuckled under my breath before giving a short knock to the burnt door and stepping inside. Derek turned to face us as we entered the room. I stopped a few paces from Derek and felt Patrick stop at my side.

"What do you want?" Derek said, sounding annoyed. I ignored his tone of voice, but felt Patrick tense at his tone. Hhmmm, maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring a hardheaded person to talk to another hardheaded person…

"The bus driver, did you see what happened to him?" I asked as I flopped down on the dusty and slightly charred bed. As soon as I flopped down on the bed, a mountain of dust flew up around me and the bed frame made an awful cracking noise. I stayed frozen in my spot as the dust settled around me. "I meant to do that." I said before shaking the dust out of my hair.

"No, I have no idea what happened to him. You find any leads?" Derek asked, as he looked at me with a raised brow due to my antics.

"I stole some pictures of the victim and it looks like werewolf to me. How he's still alive is what's most baffling. Any idea who?" I asked as I brushed off my clothes.

"Alpha…or Scott." Derek stated. I began to get up from the bed, but as I did, the frame collapsed from under me, and I sunk to the floor with the entire bed. Dust flew up in the air again. I made eye contact with Derek, who looked like he was fighting off a smile.

"This is your fault." I said as I slowly got up and began dusting myself off. A cloud of dust flew in the air again as I shook myself like a dog would. Derek looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?" Derek said as if I were an idiot.

"Yes, you. You could have told me that the bed wasn't structurally sound!" I said crossing my arms. Derek rolled his eyes at me.

"How was I possibly to know that you were going to sit on the obviously decaying bed?" Derek asked.

"Don't lie to me. I know you knew." I said as I squinted my eyes at him. Derek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Patrick.

"Not that this isn't amusing...but, hold on, there's an alpha in town?" Patrick asked as he looked between Derek and I.

"Yes." Derek said at the same time that I said, "Duh!" Patrick looked at me like he was expecting something.

"And you were going to let me in on this when?" Patrick asked as he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"When it became relevant probably." I said. I should really work on my communication skills…

"Are you kidding me?" Patrick asked, while starting to look pissed off.

"How is any of this your business? Why are you even here?" Derek asked as he glared at Patrick. Patrick turned to face Derek fully.

"If my sister is involving herself, then I am too. And I'm here because Raf said she's not…" Patrick trailed off as a dawning look came over his face. Patrick turned to look at me. "That's not the real reason you brought me here is it?" I patted Patrick patronizingly on the back.

"Nope. I brought you here to apologize." I said as I rested my hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"What?" Patrick asked as he looked down at me confused.

"You're going to apologize to Derek for getting him arrested for a murder that he didn't commit." I said as I gave Patrick a slap on the back. Patrick looked at me with wide eyes like I was crazy. I just smirked in response. After a few second of him not saying anything, I walked behind him and gave him a little nudge toward Derek. Patrick glared at me over his shoulder and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry." He said as he glared at Derek and sent him a pissed off smile. Derek's eyes grew into a harder glare. I slapped Patrick across the arm, as my face grew stern.

"Tonto estúpido! You accused him of killing his own sister." I said. Patrick glared down at me as I stood next to him before he let out a breath of annoyance. As his face softened, he stuck out his right hand.

"Sorry. Next time I'll make sure I get my facts straight." Patrick said. Derek stared down at Patrick's hand before looking at Patrick with suspicious eyes. Derek began to move his hands down to shake Patrick's, but stopped when the noise of a car coming toward us reached our ears.

"You expecting anyone?" I asked as I made my way to the window, the handshake long forgotten by everyone. Derek shook his head no. I stood off to the side of the window and peered out. A Sheriff's Deputy car pulled up to a stop in front of Derek's house. A deputy got out of the car and walked in front of what use to be the Hale mansion.

"It looks pretty deserted, dispatch." The deputy said into his walk-e-talky. "Did you want me to take a look inside?"

"Unit 16, its county property. Order's to make sure it's vacant." Dispatch replied back to the deputy.

"I don't…I don't think anyone's home." The deputy studdard out, obviously a little uneasy about the creepy looking house.

"For the love of God, 16, go inside and see if anyone's in there." Dispatch replied back with an annoyed voice.

"Copy that." The deputy said in a reluctant voice. The deputy began walking slowly to the front porch. A dog barked from the back of the deputy's car, causing the deputy to look back at him, obviously startled by the noise. "Don't do that." He scolded his dog. The idea came to me to use the dog. I looked to Derek to tell him my idea, but Derek's eyes were already icy blue and staring right at the dog. The dog began barking, growing in viciousness, before it began to try and escape the car through the window. "Ok, I'm coming. I'm coming." The officer said as the dog continued to bark. The officer quickly went back to his car and drove off. Derek and I shared a quick smirk of victory before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching from outside. Scott came quietly walking up to Derek's house. Without waiting for a word from anyone, I quickly and quietly made my way down to the front porch. As I walked I could hear Scott begin talking.

"I know you can here me. I need your help." Scott said. Oh, god, maybe he did kill the bus driver. As I moved my hand to open the front door, Derek shoved me aside and opened it himself. I flipped him off and stuck out my tongue. Derek glared at me from the corner of his eye before stalking menacingly onto the front porch.

I followed Derek out on the porch and stood to his left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Patrick standing to the right of Derek. We stood silently and watched Scott as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." Scott said. Derek's face remained impassive. If this was an apology, it sucked ass. "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about…someone. But someone else got hurt." Jeez, vague much? "And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked in the most nonchalant voice ever.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked in an almost panicked voice as he looked between Derek and I. What did he think we did? Stalk him night and day?

"No." Derek said, as I shook my head in a 'no'.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked as he glanced between Derek and I.

"Yes." Derek said. I held up a finger.

"Technically you already have…" I pointed out. Scott looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. God, wasn't there policy about guys punching each other and then getting a beer a few seconds later and being fine. Can't we adopt that policy, except without beer because it's disgusting?

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked in a worried voice.

"Yes." Derek said. Wow, he sure is keeping it short, sweet and to the point. Scott looked to be getting more worked up by the second.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asked even more panicked.

"Probably." Derek deadpanned. Scott looked like someone had kicked his kitten as he walked to lean against the railing.

"Jeez Derek, don't soften the blow any." I said sarcastically as I gave him a look. Derek turned and glared at me.

"What? He need's to know the facts." He said before turning and walking a little ways to Scott. I rolled my eyes at him even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek said. I threw my head back and looked at the ceiling of the porch as I rolled my eyes. Why were wolf pack's so dramatic and hard. Can't you just help your pack member? This right here is why I am a bear, because wolf packs are too dramatic.

"What do you want?" Scott asked in such a defeated voice I almost went and gave him a hug. Almost.

"You'll find out." Derek said, playing the mysterious card. I rolled my eyes again. I felt like my eyes were going to roll out of my head because of how much I had been rolling them, but ugh! All this drama! "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you." Derek said.

"That's it? Just go back?" Scott asked, confused but in a slightly more hopeful voice.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked in a cocky voice.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott reasoned.

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." Derek said, giving him a look before turning around to walk inside. Scott began to walk off.

"Wait, Scott. Patrick, go with Scott." I said looking at Patrick. Patrick looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"All night? I have plans!" Patrick exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I have plans too." Scott said in a confused voice. I scoffed and rolled my head at there stupidity.

"I meant just leave, in the same direction as Scott. I'm going to stay and help Derek with some things." I said vaguely. God, these wolves were rubbing off on me.

"I ran here…" Scott trailed off. I threw my keys at Patrick, who caught them in the air.

"It's ok, I drove." I said as I smirked and started to walk inside.

"Wait! I'm going to Stiles'." Scott said, as if this would change my mind. I gave him a look, trying to convey that I didn't want Patrick driving alone in the woods with an Alpha on the loose and I didn't want to say this out loud to hurt Patrick's bravado, but Scott just kept staring at me with Puppy dog eyes.

"Cahorro ingenuo." I said as I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Wait, weren't they going on a date tonight? "How about this. You let Patrick drive you to Stiles', and then when you and Stiles are finished derping around together, you come by my apartment and Patrick will give you the key to my car." I said. Scott looked at me with wide, excited eyes. I smirked, about to take a step inside, but Scott stopped me.

"Or, I could drop off Patrick at the apartment and take the bike." Scott said in a hopeful voice. I laughed out loud for a few seconds, before abruptly stopping.

"No." I deadpanned. Patrick laughed next to me as Scott's face fell in disappointment. "And you," I said as I turned and pointed a finger at Patrick. Patrick abruptly stopped laughing and looked at me. "If you let him drive my bike at all, I will make last summers prank war look like a walk through candy land." I threatened, making Patrick's eyes go big. I didn't wait for a response as I turned and walked back inside Derek's house. Derek sat on the stairs, looking at me expectantly. I glanced around at Derek's falling apart house. "You need to find a new place to sleep." I commented. Derek ignored my comment.

"So, what are you helping me with?" Derek asked with his head cocked to the side, with a curious and cocky facial expression.

"So you don't want to go and visit the bus driver?" I asked in a false innocent voice. Derek's cocky smirk left his face and he nodded in agreement. Derek stood up and began to walk outside. I followed and couldn't help the excitement that flared in me when I realized we were taking his Camaro. "Hey, can we stop to get Chinese on the way? I'm starving!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter should be up by Thursday! Also, incase you are looking at this on your phones, check out the story on a computer to see the pic for the story. The picture is of Madison. Love y'all and hope you guys have a great week! And as always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Stiles and I stood a little awkwardly in the bowling alley parking lot as we waited for the others to join us. I stared at my feet as Stiles shuffled next to me. I finally looked up as Stiles cleared his throat.<p>

"So, is this a –I mean, like –would you like this –I mean only if you want it –I –date?" Stiles said as he scratched the back of his neck while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks.

"Yes, I think it would be cool if this were a date." I said as my cheeks grew into a darker blush. Stiles mouth open and closed a few times before a smirk grew on his face.

"You actually understood that?" He asked a little bewildered. A small smile grew on my face as well.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Stiles kept smiling at me with a smile that made me tingle and blush. Headlights flashed over us, shaking us from our daze. We watched as Lydia and Jackson got out of their car, at the same time that Scott and Allison pulled up next to them. Lydia and Jackson completely ignored us as they walked by.

"You guys ready?" Scott asked once he came up next to us. Allison smiled as she came and stood next to me.

"Yep. Let's get this night over with." Stiles said as we waited for Scott and Allison to take the lead. Stiles stepped next to me and held out his elbow. I smiled shyly as I took Stiles arm. We stood in line, listening to Lydia and Jackson bicker about everything that popped into their heads.

"This is going to be a long night." I groaned under my breath as I grabbed my shoes from the counter.

"You said it." Stiles groaned from behind me as we walked to the lane with the others.

"You really look like you know what your doing." Scott said as he watched Allison pick her ball. Stiles and I exchanged uncertain looks as we tied our shoes.

"Used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled?" Allison asked conversationally.

"Uh, at a birthday party…" Scott trailed off as Allison walked away. "When I was eight." He finished. Oh god. I shared a look with Stiles. Scott was toast.

"Just so you know, I'm a horrible bowler and I love it." I said to Stiles as I walked over with him to pick my bowl.

"It's ok. I'm not that good either." Stiles said as he looked at the balls.

"No, I mean like my bowling average is a 40. I make a lot of gutter balls and I love cheering for my ridiculously bad bowls." I said as I looked at him. Stiles smirked in response.

"Well I look forward to seeing some of those ridiculous bowls." Stiles said as we walked back to the lane. We sat and watched as Jackson helped Lydia bowl.

"I think he's making her worse." I whispered to Stiles. Stiles just shrugged in response.

"I'm so bad at this." Lydia said in a whiny voice to Jackson. THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUGGEST IT!? I internally screamed. Allison went up next, throwing the ball and getting a strike. I let out a little whoop in praise. "Somebody brought their A game." Lydia said in praise.

"Good job." Scott said with a goofy smile on his face as he gave Allison a high five. Stiles stepped up next to bowl. Stiles threw the ball, knocking down seven pins. I whooped in praise for him as I waited for him to go again. Stiles missed the remaining pins, but I still whooped for him as he came back.

"Nicely done." I said as I smiled and looped my arms through his. Stiles looked at me for a second, trying to figure out if I were serious or not, before laughing. We turned to watch Jackson bowl. Jackson, unfortunately, bowled a strike.

"Whoo! Yes!" Lydia cheered for her boyfriend. Jackson cockily walked back to his seat next to Lydia, who gave him a rub on the chest affectionately. I noticed Stiles looking at her longingly. My stomach dropped in sadness. I slipped my arm out of Stiles'. Stiles looked at me in confusion, but I kept a neutral face and didn't look at him.

"You're up McCall." Jackson said in a challenging voice. Scott looked nervously at the ground.

"You can do it, Scott." Allison said encouragingly. Scott stepped up uncertainly and threw the ball down the lane, immediately making it going into the gutter. Jackson started laughing haughtily. "Jackson, mind shutting up?" Allison asked in a pissed off voice. Hmm, if she keeps talking that way, we may be friends yet.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jackson said not sounding sorry at all. "I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler.'"

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up." Allison defended.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson mocked. Jesus, was he ever not an ass?

"I'ld be down for some bumpers. Bet Lydia would too." I said from my seat. Jackson and Lydia glared at me over their shoulders but didn't say anything.

"Just –just aim for the middle." Allison said encouragingly to Scott.

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter." Jackson said mockingly.

"Come on Scott! You got this." I said as Scott walked back uncertainly to the lane.

"Let him concentrate." Allison said to Jackson as he continued to laugh mockingly at Scott. Scott threw the ball down the lane and had yet another gutter ball.

"Ohhhhh." Jackson said as he started laughing again. "Oh, great job, McCall. Man, you are a pro."

"Jackson, why don't you shut the hell up?" Stiles said in a faux enthusiastic voice. Jackson glared at Stiles from over his shoulder.

"It's all good Scott. I promise I am worse then you." I said. Scott glanced at me sheepishly and gave me a small smirk.

"Don't worry. We only just started." Allison said encouragingly. "Alright Madison, your turn!" I turned and picked up my ball. Usually I can at least catch a few on the side, but there was no way I was letting Scott be worse then I was. So for once, I aimed for the gutters. After my two gutter balls, I cheered loudly for myself, causing Allison, Scott, and Stiles to join in as well, while Lydia and Jackson looked at us like we were crazy. Oh the things I do for friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf POV<strong>

"If you even think about eating that in my car, I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened as I stared longingly at the Chinese food in my lap. I smirked at him.

"Ohh, kinky." I teased. Derek glared at me, while I rolled my eyes and sat our dinner in the back seat so that I was less tempted. "Just hurry up! I'm starving." I complained.

"I have to get gas." Derek said as he pulled into the gas station. The car was one of those strange ones where the gas tank was on the passenger side. Derek stepped out and began filling the gas tank. I opened my car door and unbuckled. I opened my mouth to speak, but two expeditions pulled in, one in front of us and one behind us. I quickly and quietly slipped into the floorboard of the car. Derek casually closed the door to my side. I could hear the car doors slam as three sets of footsteps sounded outside. The scent of wolfsbane filled my nose; Hunters.

"Ahh, toenail clippings." I swore under my breath. Derek shot me a confused glance, causing me to smirk. There was no noise for a while as Derek finished up gassing his car. Wordlessly, he closed the tank, and then stood patiently waiting for the Hunters to make the next move.

"Nice ride." A Hunter said. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." The voice said as he started to come closer to the car. I could barely see the edge of the hunters jacket through the window. Derek casually moved in front of the window above me to block their view of me. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" The voice said. I could barely make out that he was doing something to the windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" The voice said. DICK! I could hear Derek's heartbeat rising in anger.

"Keep calm." I whispered. Derek's eyes flashed to mine. "Chant gooseflabba over and over again in your head." I continued. Derek's eyes left mine and went back to the hunter as his heart rate began to slow down.

"There we go." The hunter said. "You can actually look through your windshield now." Man this guy loved to hear himself talk. "See how that makes everything so much clearer?" I heard receding footsteps. Thank god they were leaving. My body was starting to cramp in this position.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek said sarcastically. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Great, looks like I'm going to be in this position for a little while longer now. The hunter's footsteps stopped.

"Check the man's oil." The hunter said. I heard footsteps coming from behind the car and turned just in time to see another hunter bash in the driver's window, sending shards of glass flying at me. I let out an involuntary squeak of surprise from the window breaking and some glass being in bedded into my skin. The hunter looked in the window and smirked at me.

"Hello, beautiful." He said. I glared at him and flipped him off with both hands. The hunter chuckled. "Looks good to me." He said as he eye me up and down before walking away.

"Drive safely." The other hunter said as their footsteps returned to their car and they drove off. I felt the door open behind me, before two strong arms hooked under my armpits and pulled me out from the car. As I stood up pieces of glass fell from my coat. I pulled a large chunk of glass out of my hand, as I felt another one being pulled from my cheek. I looked to see Derek with a rather large piece of glass covered in my blood in his hand.

"You good?" He asked. I did a full body shake, making shards of glass fall off of me.

"You forgot to check the oil." I said in a deep voice as I attempted to mimic Derek, while wearing a blank face. Derek rolled his eyes at me as he walked around to his side of the car.

"Yea. You're fine." Derek said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison POV:<strong>

"This actually isn't too bad." I said as I munched on some nachos that Stiles got. I dropped a dripping chip in my mouth in a very unlady like manner.

"The chips? Yea, there not bad I guess." Stiles shrugged as he ate the chips, managing to drop some cheese on his shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant the triple date with Lydia and Jackson. It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I said. Stiles looked at me like I was insane. I laughed as I turned my attention back to Scott as he stepped up to bowl. Scott, who had continued to do bad, stood in front of the lane, ready to bowl as he looked at the lane in defeat. Allison suddenly stepped up behind him and whispered something in his ear, before prancing away with a smirk on her face. Scott bowled and got a strike. Stiles nocked over his chair in surprise as he stood up and cheered from our little table. I whooped along with Stiles, as Scott turned at looked at us in surprise that he had actually gotten a strike. The best part of all was that Jackson and Lydia had shut up.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked Allison in confusion. Allison smirked mischievously.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison said mysteriously. I laughed as I walked up to bowl. I grabbed my ball and walked up to the lane, before turning around and doing a backwards granny bowl. I walked away laughing before doing a quick turn to see I had actually gotten a strike. I jumped up and cheered along with Stiles, Allison, and Scott. Lydia even looked like she was hiding a smirk.

* * *

><p>Scott continued to bowl strikes on all of his turns, amazing even Lydia. Jackson looked rather pissed off.<p>

"That is seriously amazing." Allison said as Scott got yet another strike. "Jackson, how many strikes is that?" Allison asked in teasing voice. Stiles and I smirked at one another.

"It's six." Jackson said in a bored and pissed off voice. "In a row." He added grudgingly.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Scott said innocently. Stiles and I exchanged suspicious glances.

"Maybe it's natural talent." Allison said in an equally innocent voice. Oh, yea. Something was definitely up with those two. Lydia got up and put on her best seduction face.

"I could use some natural talent." Lydia said. Oh god. "You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" Lydia asked in false innocence. Scott looked a little lost and taken back.

"Hoe." I said under my breath. Stiles looked at me weirdly before looking back to Lydia with a worshipful face. Oh. My. God. I could feel the nachos coming up from my stomach in disgust…or maybe they were just bad nachos. Allison looked at Lydia with a knowing face, before glancing at me. I stuck my finger in my mouth and pretended to gag. Allison fought off a snicker.

"No, you're good. Go for it." Scott said a little uncertainly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia said with a pissed off happy face on. Jackson turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Hey, I'll help." Jackson offered. Awww, he actually does kind of care about her…in a weird way.

"How about I just try this one on my own." Lydia said. Jackson looked a little pissed over and slightly hurt, but gestured for her to continue. Is it weird that I'm starting to feel sorry for Jackson for having to date her? Lydia went to the lane and then in perfect form, threw the ball and got a strike. Uh, what? I felt my jaw drop open a little as I clapped rather blankly for her. Lydia did a small victory dance and then came to sit back down. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." Lydia said innocently.

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison said, looking at Lydia as if she were insane.

"Was it?" Lydia asked in false confusion. Allison got a knowing look on her face and leaned forward to Lydia.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." Allison said smiling sweetly. I picked up my water and began to drink some.

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia said in a false sweet voice. I shot the water out of my nose and right on Jackson as I coughed and laughed at Lydia's comment. Lydia looked slightly disgusted and pleased at my reaction. Scott, Allison, and Stiles laughed at me while Jackson looked like he was going to kill me.

"I'll just go get some napkins." I said as I continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf's POV:<strong>

We silently walked through the halls of the hospital until we came to the bus driver's room. I came to the side with the heart monitor and stared at the sleeping driver. He looked in so much pain. I laid my hand on his and took some of the pain away as Derek stared intently at the driver.

"Open your eyes." Derek said intently. When he didn't respond, Derek repeated himself. Finally the driver began to stir, blinking in a groggy state as he looked around the room. His eyes came to mine and I smiled softly at him. "Look at me." Derek said. The driver slowly looked over at Derek. "What do you remember?" Derek asked.

"Hale." The driver said. I looked over at Derek in confusion. Derek glanced at me with an equally confused face before turning back to the bus driver.

"How do you know my name?" Derek asked him. The bus driver looked at Derek with a large amount of guilt.

"I'm sorry." The driver said in a sincere voice.

"How do you know me?" Derek asked a little more insistently. The driver's breaths became to become shaky.

"I'm sorry." He repeated before laying back down onto the bed. His heart rate began to lower.

"We should leave." I said as I glanced at the monitor. Derek looked from me, to the monitor and then back to the bus driver before nodding. We slipped out of the room just as I heard his monitor flat line. Derek and I quickly made our way to the car in silence. The ride to Derek's house was painfully quiet as I let him brood in his thoughts. As we reached his house, I grabbed the Chinese food before stepping out of the car. The sound of the crinkling bags grabbed Derek's attention. He turned to look at me. I held up the bag proudly.

"Can we eat now?" I asked. Derek rolled his eyes at me and began stalking inside his house. I ran after him. "Wait was that a yes, or…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV:<br>** Stiles and I cheered all the way to the car about how we were the couple in last place. Scott and Allison laughed at us as we got in the car, while Jackson and Lydia looked at us like we were freaks. Stiles and I laughed as we drove off.

"This was a fun date Stiles. Thanks for taking me on it." I said still laughing a little.

"Yea, it was." Stiles said as if he were deep in thought. I thought back to the way he looks at Lydia and my smile dropped. I would probably regret asking him about this, but here goes nothing.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" I asked. Stiles looked at me a little confused but nodded for me to continue. "Why do you like Lydia so much? She's horrible to you." I asked. Stiles became flustered.

"I don't like Lydia." He said as he scratched the back of his neck and avoided looking in my eyes. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Stiles, the entire school knows that you have a crush on Lydia." I said giving him a pointed look. Stiles cracked after only a few seconds under the look.

"Alright, fine. I don't know, I can't really explain it. I just feel this connection with her." Stiles mused, getting a dreamy look on his face. My insides felt like they had turned sour.

"Must be her flawless face." I said sarcastically, but with a note of seriousness in my voice. We pulled to a stop out in front of my apartment. Stiles looked at me strangely.

"There's nothing wrong with crushing on a girl. And so what if she's pretty." Stiles defended himself.

"It gets to be a little weird when you've been crushing on the same girl for as long as you have. She obviously isn't into you. It would be better for you if you just moved on." I said, beginning to get a little annoyed that he wasn't catching on. Stiles scoffed at me.

"Right. Because there is such a long line of people waiting to date me." Stiles said a little bitterly.

"There's more than you think." I mumbled not looking at him. Stiles seemed too into the heated moment to notice though.

"Yea, like who? What insane person would want to date me?" Stiles asked as he flailed his arms a little bit. I felt my insides sting a little from the comment, which lead me to retaliate without thinking.

"Like me!" I blurted loudly. Stiles eyes grew wide at my admission. Suddenly realizing what I said, I slapped a hand over my mouth. Why can't I control what comes out of my mouth?! I fumbled with the door handled trying to get it open. Stiles phone dinged. As I unbuckled my seat belt I saw Stiles' worried face looking at his phone. "What?" I asked as I continued to gather my stuff and get out of the car.

"The bus driver just died." Stiles said, still looking at his phone. "I need to go tell Scott…" Stiles trailed off as he looked at me in a questioning way. Not being able to stand staying in the same car any longer with how mortified I was, I nodded and jumped out before running up to Raf's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf's POV:<strong>

We sat in a dilapidated bedroom. I chose to sit on the floor, eyeing the bed mistrustfully. Derek smirked at my expression.

"This bed wont break. It's the one I sleep on. You can sit on it." Derek said as he gestured to the opposite end of the bed that he was sitting on. I got up with my take out food and plopped down on the bed. No dust came up and it didn't break. I slurped up my noodles happily.

"Why do you sleep here? It's creepy and cold, and musty. Is there even any running water?" I asked as I eyed the bedroom. Derek shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his food.

"How did you sleuth die?" Derek asked out of the blue. I swallowed my mouth full of noodles as an excuse to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"The hunter side of my family came and killed them. Shot them all with wolfsbane bullets, even the human members. The only one's that survived were me and a handful of others. The hunter side doesn't just want the bears that are related to them dead, but our entire sleuth. So the six of us that remained decided that it would be safer if we all split up." I finished, losing my appetite as I rummaged my noodles around. I glanced over at Derek who looked at me thoughtfully.

"If you have six left, how big was your pack before they were killed?" Derek asked. I counted them out on my fingers.

"There were 17 of us when I was born, and by the time I was 16 years old when the hunters attacked, there were 16 of us left." I said as I looked out the window in thought.

"How did the first family member die?" Derek asked softly. I stayed quiet for a moment before I found my voice again.

"It was my mother. I was four and some of my family of hunters found my mom and I as we were playing in a daisy field. They shot her three times in the head just for giving birth to me." I said in a monotone voice. There was silence for a little while, not uncomfortable, just both of us thinking back to our now dead family. "Well enough depressing talk. We need to find you a hotel room or something because this place is going to give you mold poisoning." I joked as I stuffed more noodles in my mouth and forced myself to swallow. Derek glared at me and opened his mouth to retort, but we both stiffened when we heard a voice.

"Derek! I know you're here!" Scott called up. We both stood up but didn't say anything. "I know what you did." I looked at Derek, who looked equally confused.

"I didn't do anything." Derek said, making his voice do that cool echoing that that only alpha's and werewolves could do. Man I wish bears could do that.

"You killed him." Scott said. I heard the stairs begin to creak. Dawning realization hit Derek and I at the same time. He was talking about the bus driver.

"He died." Derek said in the same echoing voice. Ok, now it was starting to get a little creepy.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked as he crept up the stairs. Wow, that was a little under the belt. Derek kept a neutral face and an even voice.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek replied, still echoing. The creepy voice was starting to give me chills.

"You found her." Scott answered, starting to sound a little unsure of himself.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me." Derek's voice rose in anger as his face finally displayed some emotion.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott threatened. I face palmed.

"Oh, cachorro ingenuo." I muttered under my breath as I shook my head at the floor. When I looked up, Derek was no longer in the room. Where –a crash sounded in the house. Aaaand Derek found Scott. I ran out of the room and toward the noise downstairs. I came to the top of the stairs in time to see Scott roar at Derek as Derek jumped down the flight of stairs. Well, that was kind of hot…I shook my head to focus. Scott then threw Derek through a wall. "Seriously Scott? Does this house look like it can take more structural damage?" I asked. Scott gave me a fleeting glance before looking back at Derek. I ran down the stairs as Derek stood up from going through the wall.

"Huh. That was cute." He said as he took off his jacket and threw it where I stood next to Scott. Scott walked into the room and started circling a now transformed Derek. I walked to the hole in the wall that now served as a second door.

"Seriously you guys. Knock it off!" I said. I glanced down and noticed I was still holding my Chinese noodles. I looked back up in time to see Scott charge Derek. Derek easily caught Scott and threw him against the wall a few times before throwing him over a table. Derek jumped and punched at Scott, but Scott rolled out of the way, making Derek punch the floor. As Derek got up Scott managed to get a punch in before Derek swiftly punched him back and shoved him to the ground.

"Guys, I'm not kidding. Cut it out!" I said as I took a step into the room. Scott got back up from the ground and looked at Derek as he considered which way next to attack him. Derek didn't wait that long and jumped over the table to kick Scott in the chest and send him back to the floor. Ok, that was pretty hot too. Dang flabbit! I need to focus. Scott moved quickly as Derek went to kick him again, making Derek run up a wall and flip instead. Scott grabbed a piece of wood and hit Derek with it, causing Derek to fall. Scott went to hit Derek again, but Derek moved and knocked Scott's feet out from under him. Derek then stood up and grabbed Scott by the neck before slamming him back into the ground. "Derek." I said his name, but he ignored me. Derek repeated the move. "Derek." I was still ignored, but Derek let Scott up. As Scott began to crawl away, Derek kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying behind a piece of furniture.

"Derek, seriously. Funs over, he's had enough." I said. Derek glanced at me, but his attention went back to Scott as Scott jumped up on a piece of furniture and growled at him. As Scott jumped, Derek swung out his claws, catching Scott across the chest. Scott began crawling away wounded. Derek turned around and took a few steps toward Scott. I wasn't planning on waiting to see if Derek was going to stop, I had had enough of this fight. I stepped in between Scott and Derek, putting a hand on Derek's chest. "Enough!" I said as I growled a little and let my eyes turn to my glowing green color.

"He can heal." Derek half growled at me. I let out a growl of my own.

"I said enough!" I continued to growl at Derek until he cracked his neck a few times and transformed back into human. I calmed my heartbeat and took my hand off Derek's chest. I turned to Scott to see how he was.

"I didn't kill him." Derek said in a still pissed off and out of breath voice. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine." Scott looked beyond pissed off.

"This? This is all your fault!" Scott screamed at Derek. I still stood between the two of them, but they could both glare at each other over the top of my head without much trouble. Scott stepped so that he was bumping into me. I took a step back, which made me run into Derek. "You ruined my life!" Scott screamed into Derek's face. Derek grabbed my arm and moved me to the side. Scott continued to circle as well, causing me to be in between them still.

"No, I didn't." Derek said calmly, but with venom in his voice. Scott stepped forward some more, shoving me into Derek again.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott panted out. I rolled my eyes and sighed, looking down at my cold noodles. I shrugged to myself and began eating them again.

"No, I'm not." Derek said in an angry tone. Yea, like it's Scotts fault for assuming that when you didn't tell him about the Alpha.

"What!" Scott screamed confused and annoyed. Yea, I might be a bit pissed if Derek had let me believe that for this long too.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek said still in his pissy mood. I squirmed in my uncomfortable little space separating the two as I tried to make sure that they didn't start fighting again. Well, at least physically. I took another bite of noodles and looked to Scott as I waited for a response. Scott looked at his now healing cuts, and then back up at Derek in realization, causing him to sink into the ratty couch behind him.

"There's another." Scott said in realization. Derek stepped around me as I continued to eat my noodles.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're Betas." Derek said. It sounded almost like he was venting or ranting. Scott glanced at me. I nodded my head, saying I agreed with Derek, as I slurped up more noodles. "This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek said as I continued to slurp my noodles. Derek glared at me out of the corner of his eye, but I ignored him as I continued slurping my noodles.

"Why me?" Scott asked, sort of defeated. I gave a particularly loud slurp of noodles by accident, causing both boys to look at me; Derek glared, while Scott just looked exhausted. I guess I was kind of ruining the whole serious and dramatic mood.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack." Derek said, it sounded like he had finally calmed down. I gave another slurp of noodles. Before I could even process what had happened, Derek's arm shot out and slapped my to go box of noodles out of my hand. I gave a muffled cry of surprise and anger as three noodles still hung from my mouth. I glanced at my spilled container of noodles on the floor and then glared at Derek, who pointedly ignored me. "It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants." Derek finished. Still glaring at Derek, I sighed.

"Come on Scott, let's go home." I said. I gave Scott a hand as I helped pull him up. As I quickly walked past Derek, I flicked him across the nose and then grabbed Scott's hand as I dragged him from the room. Derek gave a growl of annoyance. "You owe me more Chinese food." I yelled over my shoulder as I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the few days late update. Life has just been busy. Thanks for the Reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Madison POV:<strong>

I walked through the hallways of the high school. I still hadn't talked to Stiles since the night before when I basically confessed my crush on him. The halls began emptying as I grabbed the last few things from my locker.

"Where's Scott McCall?" I heard a familiar voice say a few feet away. A group of people stood in front of me blocking my view, but I was pretty sure that that was Derek's voice.

"Why should I tell you?" A haughty voice replied. Damn that had to be Jackson. I peaked around a guy to see Derek and Jackson talking. I hurriedly began stuffing all my things into my backpack and purse.

"Because I asked you politely. And I only do that once." Derek replied. I growled at my jacket that got stuck under some books. I gave it a hard yank causing all my books to fall to the floor. I sighed, so much for hurrying.

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson asked. What the hell is that stuff? I put in my last book to my locker and slammed it shut as I put on my jacket.

"Steroids?" Derek asked in a confused voice. Oh. Who in their right mind would think puppy faced Scott would use steroids? Derek looked past Jackson's shoulder and saw me. He began to make his way toward me, but Jackson stepped in front of him.

"No, Girl Scout Cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" Jackson asked in a pissy voice.

"Probably just your normal crazy talk." I said as I came to stand next to Jackson. Jackson glared down at me.

"This has nothing to do with you. Why are you even talking to me? Just because Allison brought you and your boyfriend on a date with us doesn't mean that you can talk to me now." Jackson said as he turned back to Derek. Derek and I shared a glance, telling me he was just as annoyed as I was. "By the way, whatever it is your selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson said with a cocky voice. I took in Derek's appearance for the first time. He was too pale, and looked sweaty and exhausted. Something was definitely wrong. Derek looked down at the ground. I followed where his eyes were and saw blood dripping down Derek's left hand. I felt my eyes grow comically large as I looked back up at Derek. Derek must have heard my heart beat pick up because when I looked back to him, his eyes were already on me, silently asking for help.

"I'll find him myself." Derek said in a tired voice. I turned to walk with him, but Jackson's hand shot out, shoving me out of the way so that he could grip onto Derek's jacket.

"No, we're not done here." Jackson said, as I barely regained my balance before falling. When I turned around, Derek had Jackson pinned up against the locker.

"Don't push her life that." Derek managed to growl in an exhausting voice. I hurried over and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him away. As Derek's had came away, his claws came out of Jackson's neck. I gapped at him, but pulled him away all the more faster. After rounding the corner, Derek stopped and leaned against the wall before sinking to the floor.

"Where's Scott." Derek asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." I said a little panicked as I took in his form. I grabbed some tissues from my purse and started wiping Jackson's blood off of Derek's hand.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Derek growled at me as his eyes flashed blue.

"Don't give me that attitude. What do I look like? A dog sitter?" I asked as I continued to wipe the blood off of Derek.

"Well where's your boyfriend? Scott's always with him." Derek panted as he let his head rest against the wall.

"I'm not dating Stiles and I don't stalk the guy, so, I have no idea where they are." I said as I threw the bloody tissue in a near by trashcan.

"Then where's Raf? I went by her apartment and she wasn't there." Derek grunted as he shifted his position a little.

"Raf's at work. Her phone is always on vibrate and she probably wont be able to hear it at the shop. But she does check her phone through out the day so she might see that I called." I said as I dialed her number. As the phone rang Derek looked in concentration as if he was listening to something. Raf's phone went to voicemail. I huffed a sigh as I hung up and the bell rang. Derek gripped his ears in pain as the bell sounded. I grabbed his arms.

"Hey, calm down. The bell just stopped. Schools over now. Stiles and Scott will be in the parking lot. Can you walk?" I asked as Derek finally calmed down. Derek shook his head uncertainty.

"I don't know." Derek panted.

"Madison. What are you doing?" I looked up at the familiar face of Garrett. I smiled at him.

"Perfect timing. Help me hoist him up and walk him from the building." I said as I leaned down and slung Derek's arm over my shoulder.

"But…Patrick says –" Garrett started but I cut him off with a glare.

"And Raf and I say something different. Are you going to live your entire life fallowing Patrick's judgments or are you going to start making your own?" I asked. Garrett still looked at me uncertainly. I huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright. Derek is obviously hurt. I, your sister, am obviously going to help him. Are you going to help your sister as she helps a hurt person?" I asked. Garrett chewed on his cheek before nodding and bending down to help him up. Derek groaned in pain as we basically drug him down the hallway and front steps of the school. We stopped when we reached the bottom of the stairs in front of the parking lot.

"Where are they?" Garrett asked. Before I could respond, Derek yanked himself out of our grip and stumbled out into the middle of the parking lot in front of a car. I immediately recognized it as Stiles' blue jeep. Luckily Stiles slammed on breaks just in time, right as Derek collapsed. Garrett and I exchanged a confused look before running out in front of the jeep at the same time as Stiles. I helped Derek sit up in a sitting position as Scott ran up.

"What the hell, what are you doing here?" Scott asked. Huh, maybe I should have asked that a while ago…eh, oh well.

"I was shot." Derek panted out. In the sunlight he looked even paler than usual.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said as he eyed Derek warily. Stiles then glanced from Derek to me, as I was rubbing circles on Derek's back. Stiles squinted in confusion. I ignored Stiles' pointed stares as I focused on helping Derek get better.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked in panicked confusion.

"I can't." Derek was barely able to pant out. "It was a different kind of bullet." Derek finished. Like a silver one?

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly, causing his entire face to light up. Derek glared up at him like he was the bane of his existence.

"No, you idiot." Derek said like it was the stupidest question ever. Yea…who would ever jump to that conclusion…

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said, causing all our attention to fall back to him.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek panted with a confused look on his face.

"The one who shot you." Scott said as if it were obvious. I stared at him for a few seconds in absolute shock. He was just _NOW_ telling us this?

"Thanks for sharing so quickly with the class, Scott." Garrett said as he rolled his eyes and chewed his cheek to help with nerves. Scott shot Garrett a glared, before our attention was drawn back to Derek as he groaned in pain, causing his eyes to flash electric blue. Cars honked at us impatiently.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said as he panicked and looked around to make sure that no one else saw.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" Derek panted out in an annoyed and tired voice as his eyes continued to flash blue.

"Derek get up." Scott commanded in a slightly annoyed voice. I glared at Scott. How could he be so stupid and insensitive?

"He obviously can't, Scott." I said in a harsh and angry tone. I ignored the feel of Stiles eyes on me as I continued to glare at Scott. Scott finally caved under my stair and hefted up Derek.

"Help me put him in your car." Scott said to Stiles. Stiles quickly ran and opened the side door. Derek managed to get inside the car rather quickly, much to my surprise. Stiles stood at the open driver side door as he looked at Scot threw the open window on the passenger side.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott, still sounding tired.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked in agitation, obviously just wanting Derek gone. Garrett and I quickly made our way over and stood next to Stiles.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek said, practically pleading with Scott to help him.

"Why should I help you?" Scott said in a voice that clearly said he was through with this entire situation.

"Because you need me." Derek simply stated. Scott looked torn, knowing that Derek was right.

"Also because you would be worse then Jackson on the insensitive prick scale to let another human being die while you could help them." I said in annoyance as Scott completely ignored that fact. Scott glanced at me and nodded in acceptance.

"Fine, I'll try." Scott said as he sighed. "Hey, get him out of here." Scott said to Stiles. Stiles gave Scott a look.

"I hate you for this so much. Why do I have to be alone with him?" Stiles complained. I caught Derek staring at me with eyes that said he was about as thrilled with the idea as Stiles was. Derek slightly jerked his head, telling me to come on. I threw out my arm, stopping Stiles from getting into the car.

"You don't. I'm coming too." I said as I climbed into the back seat. As soon as I sat down, I saw Garrett sitting down next to me.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked Garrett as Stiles climbed in and started driving away.

"I'm coming with you." Garrett said in a voice that you would use to explain to a five year old that the sky is blue.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I cocked an eyebrow at him. Wasn't this the kid who was worried about Patrick getting mad at him for helping Derek walk down a hallway?

"You wanted me to start making up my own mind? Well I have. I'm helping my sister." Garrett said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Raf. A few seconds later he huffed in frustration and closed his phone.

"Have you gotten Raf yet?" Derek asked as he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"No." I muttered and huffed out in frustration. Of course the one time she doesn't pick up her phone on the first time we call, it's a life or death situation. Garrett's phone began to buzz in his hand. I looked at him expectantly. Garrett looked at me with a horrified face.

"It's Patrick." Garrett said in a panicked voice. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So? Patrick's your brother. Just answer it." I said as I laughed a little. Garrett looked at me like I had just signed his death warrant.

"Patrick's going to want to know where we are and if I told him, he would kill me!" Garrett said, as his voice gave a pubescent crack.

"What happened to it was time for you to make your own decisions." I countered. Garrett bounced his leg nervously as he stared at his phone as if it were going to bite him.

"That was before I thought Patrick would know about them. Crap he's calling back." Garrett said as he chewed on his cheek.

"Dude, it's just your older brother. Answer it already." Stiles said from the front seat as we drove around. Garrett sent a glare at Stiles.

"You don't have to endure his noogies, purple nurples, and other treacherous activities." Garrett countered.

"Alright look. Tell him that me and you are staying after school to study with some friends in the library and that Raf will come and pick us up." I countered. Garrett looked at me as if I had a fourth head.

"I can't lie to Patrick! He can tell when I am lying!" Garrett said in a panicked voice. "You do it!" He said as he shoved his phone at me. I immediately shoved it back.

"We don't answer each other's phones. If I answered, he would know that we are lying." I countered.

"Well then you call him from your phone and tell him –" Garrett started but was cut off by Derek.

"Will someone answer the damn phone and make that horrid ringing stop!" Derek growled at us. Garrett took a deep breath and opened the phone.

"Hey, Patrick. Sorry I didn't hear my phone go off…Yes, I'm with Madison…We stayed for a study group after school in the library…No you don't have to wait. Raf is swinging by after work to get us…Ok bye." Garrett hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. "That was awful. Never make me do that again." I rolled my eyes and him and saw Derek trying to take off his jacket. Taking pity on him, I reached over and helped him pull it off. Stiles looked at my action in annoyance before looking at his phone.

"Come on." Stiles huffed in frustration before turning to look at Derek. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seat, okay?" Stiles said as he gestured to Derek's hurt arm. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek and I asked at the same time. Stiles glanced at me in the rear view mirror before looking back at Derek and sighing.

"Your house." Stiles said to Derek. Derek's head shot up in alarm.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said, still sounding exhausted.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked in false amusement.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Stiles got frustrated and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at Derek. "Are you dying?" Stiles asked, as if Derek dying was the most annoying thing in the world.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek panted out as he looked down at his arm. Stiles grew even more frustrated by that answer.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles said in frustration at Derek's vague answer. Instead of responding, Derek lifted up his shirtsleeve to look at the bullet hole. It was large and gaping and looked as if it were infected. "Oh. My. God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know you should probably just get out." Stiles said in a disgusted voice. I swallowed my own bile that had risen in my throat.

"Stiles, you can't kick a hurt/dying man out onto the street." I countered. Stiles gave me a patronizing face.

"Watch me." He said in a challenging voice. I scoffed loudly at him as we both glared at each other.

"Start the car. Now." Derek panted out. Stiles looked at Derek as if he were crazy.

"Yea, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles ranted at Derek.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek stated as he had a staring contest with Derek. Stiles finally caved and cranked the car, right as my phone rang.

"Oh thank God." I said as I picked up the phone. "Raf! Where are you?" I asked in a rushed voice.

"I am on my way to the apartment. I've been at work. Sorry I didn't pick up. My phone had died and I left it in the office to charge. What's up?" Raf asked.

"Go to Raf's apartment." I told Stiles. Stiles nodded and started driving there.

"Madison, what's going on?" Raf said, starting to sound a little worried. I blew out a deep breath.

"Ok, so don't freak out." I started off. Raf scoffed at me.

"I don't freak out…Someone's dying aren't they?" Raf said in an accusing voice, like she was accusing us of breaking her car.

"Yeah, Derek might be dying…a little bit of a lot…" I trailed off. Raf huffed out a sigh.

"Ok, we can meet at my apartment. I will be there in a minute." Raf said before quickly hanging up just as Stiles pulled into a parking place at the apartment. Garrett and I quickly hopped out of the car and ran to Derek's door. We each slung one of his arms over our shoulder.

"Jesus, what are you, a billion pounds of muscle?" Garrett grunted out as we dragged his rather heavy body toward the apartment. As we came to the stairs, we stopped to catch our breath by the bushes.

"So, Garrett," A voice said from the shadowy part of the stairs. Garrett quickly let go of his half of Derek and gave him a little shove, causing both of us to topple painfully into the bushes. Derek and I both groaned, him from his injury and me from his heavy body landing on top of mine as prickly leaves stabbed my body. "I thought you were at the library?" Patrick said in a patronizing tone.

"We –uh, we…" Garrett trailed off.

"And how were you planning on both Madison and you riding on Raf's motorcycle? Because Scott gave me the keys today for her car and I just drove it back here." Patrick said cockily. Stiles ran up at the moment. He looked between a nervous Garrett and a slightly peeved Patrick before glancing down at Derek and I. Stiles stepped over and helped pull me up from the bushes.

"We can talk about this later. Right now just help us get him inside." I said as Stiles and I struggled to pull Derek up. Derek let out a groan as I accidently yanked on his hurt arm, causing me to let go instantly, which meant that Derek fell back into the bush pulling Stiles with him. Stiles jumped up instantly, as if even touching Derek would some how get him killed. Derek groaned in more pain. Patrick stepped down the stairs and saw Derek's deathly figure. His eyes grew wide before shooting Garrett a glare. Garrett ran quickly past Patrick to go and open the door, but not before Patrick managed to smack Garrett across the back of the head. Garrett let out a yelp of pain as Patrick walked over and helped us pull Derek up.

"I can't believe you guys tried to hide this from me." Patrick complained as Stiles and him carried Derek up the stairs. I ran a few steps a head of them.

"We weren't going to not tell you…we were just going to tell you once everything was over." I smiled innocently at Patrick as he glared daggers at us. Oh, yeah. I was still gonna get my head chewed off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! School has been getting in the way. Damn those responsibilities. Anyways, FanFiction website was being uncooperative with me today when I tried to upload a long chapter for you guys, so I had to split it up into two chapters. So here is Part 1 of this Chapter update. Let me know what y'all think!**

* * *

><p>Derek flopped against the bar in Raf's apartment as he panted from the exertion of the stairs. Jack barked and growled at Derek. Derek ignored Jack and laid his head down on the top of the bar. Jack continued to growl as he went up and sniffed Derek's hurt arm, which was dangling down in front of Jack's face. Jacks growls turned to a whine as he continued to sniff Derek's arm and gave his hand a few licks. Stiles knocked into a side table as he came to stand next to me, causing Jack's attention to go to Stiles. Jack barked and growled as he trotted toward Stiles, causing Stiles to grab either side of my arms and move me to stand in front of him.<p>

"Now what?" Patrick asked as he looked between Stiles, Garrett, and myself. Jack continued to bark at Stiles. Stiles pulled out his phone and sighed when he hadn't received a message from Scott yet.

"We're waiting on Scott to get here with the same kind of bullet that he was shot with." Stiles explained as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, eyeing a still barking Jack mistrustfully.

"Just let him sniff you." I said as I took Stiles' hand and brought it around me to right in front of Jack's nose. Stiles squeaked behind me but I ignored it as I watched Jack sniff Stiles' hand before Jack began to lick it. I turned around to smile at Stiles, only to find that Stiles was already staring at me.

"I don't really think he has time to wait. Doesn't Raf have herbs and stuff here somewhere for incase she is hurt?" Patrick asked as he moved to the kitchen and began moving through the cupboards to find stuff. I felt a blush growing on my cheeks as I jumped away from Stiles. I quickly started searching the living room for the herbs. I heard shuffling and a huff behind me. I turned around to see Stiles throw his hands up in the air as he stopped mid-search.

"How are we supposed to find it? It could be anywhere! She probably hid it." Stiles exclaimed as I opened up the coat closet. I looked in confusion at the top shelf.

"Well I didn't find herbs, but for some reason there's an electric saw in the top of her coat closet." I said as I pulled out the saw to show everyone. They all turned to look at me in confusion. I shrugged and threw the saw on the couch.

"Wait, Raf's mom was human right?" Garrett asked as he turned to look at me. I felt all eyes turned to look at me as my brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Yea…but what does that have to do with this?" I asked. Garrett walked into the bathroom as he started to talk.

"If her mom was human, then she probably put their medicine in a typical place that humans put it, like in the bathroom or kitchen. Raf probably puts her version of medicine in the same place." Garrett said as he came back into the kitchen and opened the cabinets above the stove. "Bingo." Garrett said smugly as he pulled a large hot pink basket down.

"Why is it pink?" I asked in confusion as we all gathered around to look in the basket.

"What's wrong with pink?" Stiles asked in an equally confused voice as we began taking out weird looking unlabeled containers.

"Raf hates pink." I said as I heard the front door open.

"Yes I do. It is the worst color I have ever seen in my life." Raf said as she threw her jacket and purse on the floor. Raf looked over to us and stopped mid-step as her eyes grew wide. "Jeez, you weren't kidding. He really is dying! His hairs all messed up!" Raf finished as she gestured to Derek's messy hair. We all stared at her like she was insane. I looked at Derek's hair myself. It really was messed up, sticking out in random places. Raf took in our stares and shuffled nervously as Jack ran up and jumped on her. "Well, I mean, it's always fixed. Like even when he fought Scott the other day, not a hair got out of place, and they were throwing each other through walls."

"Really? Cool!" Garrett said as he looked to Derek. Patrick slapped him across the back of the head. Garrett yelped and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, how terribly irresponsible of you?" Garrett muttered as he glared up at Patrick.

"Has no one else noticed that he has unnaturally perfect hair?" Raf asked as she pushed Jack off of her.

"No. Usually when I see Derek I'm more focused on whether or not this will be the day that he kills me." Stiles said as Derek glared at him, but was quickly interrupted as he winced from Raf lifting his arm and inspecting the wound. Raf gave Derek's arm a quick sniff and squeezed it a little, causing it to leak more blood. Derek hissed and yanked his arm out of Raf's hands. As Derek cradled his arm, he shot Raf a glare, making Raf roll her eyes.

"Ya big baby. I was just making sure that you got the bullet out. I can't treat that without the bullet that shot you." Raf said.

"Scott's still working on getting it from Allison's house." Stiles admitted as he looked down at his phone.

"How long as he been trying?" Patrick asked as he began to look at Derek in concern.

"About an hour and a half." Stiles admitted. Raf looked at Stiles like he was an idiot.

"That's more of a five minute run, not an hour and a half." Raf said in a completely unamused voice.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stiles muttered as he ran a hand over his buzz cut head.

"Probably too busy with his tongue down Allison's throat." I said. Raf scrunched up her face.

"Ew. That was a terrible mental image." Raf said, right as Stiles' phone rang. Stiles flailed a second as he hurried and opened his phone.

"Scott! I took him to Raf's house!" Stiles rushed his words out. I slapped Stiles' arm to get his attention, causing him to jump.

"Put it on speaker phone." I said. Stiles nodded and did as I said; just in time for us to here Scott reply.

"Good. Does Raf have any thing that can fix him?" Scott asked in a hopeful voice.

"No. Just things to help with the pain." Raf answered for Scott.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles inserted before anyone could say anything. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. What? I don't smell anything.

"Like what?" Scott asked, clearly just as baffled as we were. Derek slowly lifted his head and sent such a loathing look at Stiles, that for a minute I actually believed Stiles when he said that one-day Derek would kill him.

"Like death." Stiles said in a serious voice, but I could tell he was kind of joking. I looked at Derek, who was still staring at Stiles like he was about to kill him. I looked at Derek's hair, noticing that it was fixed back to almost as perfect as he usually had it. Did he fix it after Raf pointed it out? Derek met my eyes. I smirked and gestured to my own hair before pointing at his. Derek's eyes glanced at Raf, before he slowly lowered his head back onto his arm, hiding his facial expression from me. I smiled even more at the realization.

"Did you find it?" Derek finally spoke up, his head still lowered.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns!" Scott complained into the phone.

"Are you a werewolf or not?! Sniff it out." Garrett exclaimed. "God, this is just like superhero's. I would know how to use their powers so much better." Garrett said under his breath.

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek said quietly as he managed to lift his head, his eyes pointedly keeping away from me.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott said into the phone.

"Are you kidding me?" Raf bit out in an angry voice.

"Quit your whining and just do it Scott!" Patrick said in an equally annoyed voice.

"Aww, I knew that Derek was growing on you." I teased Patrick, causing Patrick to flip me off.

"Then think about this." Derek said to Scott, drawing out attention back to the real conversation. "The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek grabbed the phone and ended the call.

"Guess that conversation is over." Stiles said as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"He's taking too long. I'm going to help." Raf said as she slipped off her flip-flops.

"What? No." Derek said as he turned to look at Raf with a worried expression. Raf stopped mid-step and looked at Derek as if he had just told her that he wanted to ride off into the sunset on a unicorn with her.

"Why not?" Raf asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't leave me here with him." Derek said as he jerked his head toward Stiles. Stiles made an offended noise from beside me as I laughed loudly.

"You'll be fine. Do you really want to leave finding the bullet up to Scott?" Raf asked as she laughed herself. Derek put his forehead down on his unhurt arm. Raf turned to leave again, but Derek's head shot up again.

"Wait. You said you had something for the pain." Derek said in a tired voice. Raf nodded and walked over to the basket.

"This is starting to feel like a waiting game." Patrick complained as he went and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Garrett followed Patrick, but Stiles walked forward to watch Raf work on Derek's arm with interest. "Wipe Out" blared from the TV. I rolled my eyes at the show and went to stand by Stiles. Raf picked up two tan containers. She opened one and sniffed. Her face contorted to one in disgust and she quickly closed it and opened the other. Raf took a large whiff and smiled, pleased with her find. Raf stuck two fingers in the containers and pulled out a large clump of the substance. It looked about as thick as humus and smelled like burnt hair. Raf took Derek's hurt arm and smoothed the ointment over the oozing wound. The relief on Derek's face was instant. His muscles seemed to relax. Raf pulled a bar stool over for him to sit on.

"Sit. Rest. I'll be back soon." Raf order. Derek didn't respond but did as he was told, resting both of his arms and face on the bar counter. Stiles picked up the still open container of cream and sniffed it before reaching one of his fingers in. Before his finger could make contact with the cream Raf snatched it away and put the lid back on.

"What is that stuff?" Stiles asked as he watched Raf throw all of her creams back into the basket.

"Family secret recipes. Now put them back." Raf said as she shoved the basket into Stiles' arms. Stiles grumbled, but still went to put the basket away. Raf put her hand on Derek's arm. I watched as her veins turned black from her taking some pain. She pulled away after a second, flexing her hand. "Call me if something happens. I'll be back soon." Raf said as she walked to the door.

"Wait!" I called after her. Raf stopped with one foot at the door and waited for me to finish. "Why a pink basket?" I asked. Raf shrugged.

"They didn't have another color." She simply stated before running out the door. Stiles leaned over toward me.

"Did she just run out of here barefoot?" He asked a little baffled.

"Yes. She runs faster that way." I said pulling a chair out beside Derek. Garrett and Patrick cheered at the TV as a contestant wiped out on the show. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf's POV:<strong>

I ran as fast as I could to the Argent's house. I could feel my claws digging into the earth as I ran, propelling me forward at a faster rate. I followed the smell of Scott, the fear of Derek dying propelling me even faster. I quickly found the house, noticing it smelled like gunpowder. I focused my hearing and could hear Scott talking to someone in an area away from the others.

"No." I heard Scott said in a sort of unsure voice.

"No. Use the guest bedroom." A harsh female voice replied. I heard Scott huff a laugh.

"Okay. Thanks." Scott responded. I heard his heavy footsteps head down a hallway and a door creep open. I followed the sound of his heartbeat to the closest window. I listened closely for the female's footsteps as they walked away. Once they were far enough away, I gave a light tap on the window, causing Scott's heartbeat rise in alarm.

"Scott." I said at a normal voice level, checking over my shoulder for hunters. Scott's heartbeat lowered a little as I heard him close the door, before his footsteps came over to the window. The window gave a quick squeak as it opened all the way. Scott stuck his head out and opened his mouth, but I quickly shoved his head back in the house as I climbed through myself.

"What are you doing here?!" Scott whispered in alarm. I scoffed as I sniffed the room, walking over to the bed.

"You were taking too long. I'm going to take the bullet and then you can finish you dinner with the Argent's without having to wait too long." I responded and I pulled out a large black duffle bag filled with a few clothes and a large wooden box. Scott crouched down next to me as we opened the box. "Damn." I breathed out. There were at least a hundred bullets in the box. I watched as Scott reached for a brown box with a picture of a leaf on it. As Scott opened it, the strong smell of wolfsbane reached my nose. "That's what it smelled like." I stated as Scott pulled out a bullet and nodded in conformation, even though I didn't ask it as a question. I felt my eyes change just having to smell the wolfsbane. I looked over and saw Scott's eyes were glowing yellow. Our glowing eyes locked as I took the bullet from Scott. "I got it. You get back to charming the girlfriends family." I said as I stood up, leaving Scott to put the duffle back into place.

"Nordic Blue Monkshood." I heard Scott say from behind me. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked as Scott stared at the lid of the box and mindlessly texted someone. I felt my stomach turn in worry as I thought about what this meant for Derek.

"That's what it's called, the bullet." Scott replied as he flipped his phone closed and glanced at the door. "You should get going." I nodded in response and walked the window as Scott followed me. I swung one leg out the window and paused as I looked up at Scott.

"Be careful. Don't stay too long. And don't for get to put the bag back the way that you found it. And no belching at the dinner table unless they do it first." I warned as I patted Scott's cheek. Scott rolled his eyes playfully at me and gave me a shove out the window.

"Yes mom." He said under his breath as he closed the window. I let out a quiet laugh and ran as fast as I could back to my apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is Part 2 of the afore mentioned chapter! Since I didn't get this chapter up last week like I was suppose to, expect another chapter toward the end of this week! Y'all have an fantabulous week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV:<strong>

The medicine that Raf used on Derek had long since worn off. Derek panted from beside Stiles and I as Garrett and Patrick leaned against the couched behind us. Patrick stared intently at the door with his arms crossed, while Garrett chewed on his fingernails in concern. The TV still played in the background quietly but we all ignored it. Stiles shifted back and forth on his legs as he bounced a little before his phone vibrated from where it sat on the counter. Stiles hand shot out for the phone, accidently knocking it off the counter. We all watched as it fell toward the floor, before it landed on a sneaker. We followed the leg up to its owner to see Patrick holding his leg out.

"Whoa. Cool." Stiles breathed out. Patrick kicked up his foot, catching the phone as it flew up off of his sneaker. He smirked as he handed the phone to Stiles.

"Nice soccer reflexes." Garrett commented as he continued to chew on his nails.

"Huh, yeah." Stiles said as he looked at Patrick a bit in awe. Yea, my brother is basically awesome. I smiled proudly at my brother. Patrick caught my eye, and almost like he could read my thoughts, I saw his chest puff out a little in male bravado. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you guys?" Stiles asked, bringing us out of the moment.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek panted out next to us. He was pale and sickly looking. Stiles quickly started typing back to Scott.

"Why" Stiles asked as he looked at Derek in curiosity.

"Because I'm gonna die without it. Can you get me some more of that cream stuff?" Derek groaned in pain.

"No. If you take more in 24 hours, you would die and there would be no stopping that death." Patrick responded quickly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Garrett asked as he looked at Patrick in confusion.

"Because Raf told me. You just have to wait for her to get back. She will be here soon." Patrick responded, his eyes back on the door. I didn't hear her say that.

"When did she say tell you that?" I asked in confusion.

"After she told us she was a bear. She told me in case of an emergency because I'm the oldest." Patrick stated in a monotone voice. I pursed my lips as I felt a tiny bit of betrayal for her not telling me. Derek's breaths started to come in louder and in shorter bursts, drawing all of our attention. Derek stumbled as he stood up and took off his shirt. The arm that had been shot now had veins popping out and there was blood covering his arms. Derek stumbled over to Raf's desk and began searching through drawers.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said in a sarcastic voice as he looked at Derek's arm in disgust and worry. Derek pulled out a thick but small rubber band.

"When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." Derek panted as he stumbled back over toward us. Derek paused and leaned over the couch to catch his breath.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked rhetorically.

"Would it be in yours either if the places were reversed?" Garrett asked Stiles. Stiles looked thoughtfully at Garrett and shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"If she doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort…" Derek trailed off as he panted on the couch.

"Which is?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. Stiles and I glanced at each other for a second before looking back to Derek. Derek stood up from the couch with the forgotten saw.

"One of you is going to cut my arm off." Derek answered as he walked to the kitchen and stood by the bar so that he was facing us. Patrick finally stopped staring at the door and joined us as we all looked at Derek like he was crazy. Derek slowly slid the bone saw across the bar to in front of Stiles and I. I felt Garrett's arm brush my side as he moved up next to me and saw Patrick move to the other side of Stiles. Stiles slowly picked up the saw and turned it over in his hands a few times as he inspected it.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles said as a slightly nauseous look crossed over his face.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked in a shaky voice. Derek began to move the rubber band up his hurt arm, struggling as it got stuck around is bicep muscles.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said as he finally got the rubber band to above the veins.

"Ugh!" Stiles said as he looked away from Derek's arm and set down the saw in disgust. "Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek panted as he looked at Stiles slightly annoyed by his answer.

"Well, because of the cutting through flesh," Stiles started, but was interrupted by Garrett.

"The sawing of the bone." Garrett added to help Stiles in the list of reasons to not cut off Derek's arm.

Stiles nodded in agreement before adding, "And especially the blood!" I looked at Garrett and saw how pale he looked. He had bitten down nearly all of his fingernails in the past few hours. I took the hand that he was chewing on and held his hand tightly. Sometimes I forgot that Garrett was still my younger brother. Garrett squeezed my hand tightly and didn't loosen his grip.

Derek looked at us in disbelief. "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No." Patrick, Stiles, and I said at the same time that Garrett said, "Yes." We all turned to stare at Garrett.

"But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles added on in a voice that said he thought it was the most obvious answer. Derek shook his head in annoyance. His skin was practically translucent now.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened as he leveled Stiles with a serious glare. Stiles scrunched his face up in annoyance.

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore." Stiles stated in frustration. Derek's arm shot across the bar, grabbed Stiles shirt, and pulled him across the bar so that Stiles' throat was close enough to his mouth so that he could bite into it. "Oh, my God!"

"Whoa!" I said as my hands shot out to Stiles shoulders and grabbed my own fist full of his shirt, like I was going to be able to pull him back. Patrick's hand shot out and grabbed Derek's forearm.

"I'll do it." Patrick said, surprising all of us. Derek glanced at Patrick as he continued to hold onto Stiles, but he started to look really sick as he leaned over the bar.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as Derek finally let go of Stiles just in time for him to vomit up a black gooey substance.

"Holy God! What the hell is that?" Stiles asked in disgust as I felt Garrett head resting against my back. Who knew that my 6' 1" brother could have such a weak stomach?

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself." Derek panted as he continued to lean over the counter.

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Patrick grunted out as he looked down at Derek.

"Now, you gotta do it now." Derek said in desperation as he locked eyes with Patrick. Patrick nodded, picked up the saw, and flipped it on. Patrick's face was hard, but he had gone pale and his eyes were wide. Patrick stared at the blade for a moment, working himself up. "Just do it!" Derek yelled at him. Patrick nodded and began lowering the blade to Derek's arm. I hid my face halfway behind Stiles' arm, unable to watch but also unable to look away. Right as the blade touched Derek's arm, the front door burst open, causing all of us to jump. Raf stood there sweating from the effort as she took in the sight of Patrick about to cut off Derek's arm. Jack began to bark loudly at the sudden intrusion.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Raf yelled. Patrick looked down at the saw before quickly switching it off, throwing it on the couch, and bracing his arms against the bar as he started to look a little green.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles chuckled with relieved laughter.

"Not to mention therapy." Garrett piped up as he came out from hiding his face in my back.

"Did you get it?" Derek breathed out as he continued to lye on the bar. Raf ran forward as she pulled the bullet from her pocket and handed it to Derek. Derek looked at the bullet, but seemed to be having a hard time focusing on it.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked him. Derek started to sway and his eyelids began to droop.

"I'm gonna…" Derek passed out and collapsed on the floor before he could finish. We all stared at him for half a second before jumping into action. Patrick and Raf ran after the bullet, while Stiles, Garrett, and I ran to a fallen Derek. I slid behind Derek and rested his head in my lap. Stiles cradled his face, giving it a few slaps in the process.

"Derek? Derek, come on. Wake up!" Stiles murmured. Jack came over and began licking every inch of Derek's face that he could.

"Raf, what the hell are we gonna do?" Garrett called over in a worried voice. There was a groan of frustration.

"As soon as I get the bullet from this damn vent, I'll fix him myself whether he is awake or not!" Raf called out in frustration. "Errrr! I can't reach it!"

"He's not waking up!" Stiles shouted in an alarmed voice. I began shaking Derek's head some as Jack continued to lick him. No one responded to Stiles as he spoke. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead."

"He's not dead! Oh screw this shit!" I heard Raf growl out, followed by some screeching metal. "I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this!" I heard Stiles say. I turned back in time just to see Stiles punch him across the jaw.

"Stiles!" I yelled out in surprise. Derek's eyes instantly opened and Garrett and I helped him stand up while Stiles cradled his fist and cried out in pain.

"Give me." Derek mumbled out to Raf, who quickly gave him the bullet along with a lighter. Derek stuck the bullet in his mouth and after a second, broke the bullet apart, causing all of the powder to fall out of it. Jack started barking again and I turned to see that Scott had finally shown up. I quickly turned back around when I heard Garrett gasp in surprise. Derek had lit the powder on fire, causing it to sparkle almost like a firework before it simmered into blue smoke. Derek quickly scooped up the smoking powder and pressed it into his open wound, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the floor. We all watched with wide eyes as Derek's wound miraculously healed itself.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed as he fist pumped in the air. Raf and I exchanged smiling glances and we both let out some relieved chuckles.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Derek began getting up off of the floor. Derek shot a glare at Scott.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek replied in a snarky voice. Huh, I didn't know Derek did snarky.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles offered up, but quickly shut up when Derek gave him a pissed off look.

"Not to mention his color is turning back to normal." Garrett added in helpfully as we all began examining the now healed Derek.

"Psh, he's fine. Notice how his hair has fixed itself back to perfection." Raf spoke up as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. I smiled and looked to Derek, who gave me a quick glance before he began wiping his jeans off. Scott sent Raf a confused glance before turning his attention to Derek.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone. You got that?" Scott said in the most authoritative voice that he could. Derek ripped off the rubber band on his arm before leveling Scott with a look that said, are you for real right now? "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off.

"The hell you are." Raf barked out, as she looked at Scott like he belonged in Eichen House.

"You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked calmly, like he knew that he was Scott's only option.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott whined out to us.

"Oh, boohoo, so he's mean to you. Grow the fuck up." Patrick said patronizingly. Whoa! Hold the phone! Is Patrick…defending Derek? I looked at my brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek cryptically replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked in a weary voice. Derek didn't reply but grabbed his shirt and began to get redressed.

"So, I don't think you are going to get your deposit back on this apartment, Raf." Patrick said as he held up a bent and deformed air vent cover. Raf cringed as she looked at her handy work.

"Yea, well Stiles was starting to freak me out when he kept repeating, 'I think he's dead!' So I panicked when I tried to get the bullet." Raf confessed as she scratched the back of her neck. Stiles scoffed next to me.

"Excuse me! I said it twice! And I'm going to ask the question that I think all of us are thinking right about now. Why the _hell_ did you have a saw in your coat closet?" Stiles accused as he put his hands on his hips. We all turned to Raf to see her reply. Raf just shrugged and smiled at us in response. "That's _it_?" Stiles yelled as he flailed a bit, making me have to side step him so that I wasn't hit. Derek finished putting on his jacket and started making his way to the door. Scott and Raf started to follow him out the door, but Raf quickly spun around as Stiles and I turned to follow them.

"Stay. We will tell you what happens later. Oh, and Garrett cleans up the vomit." Raf said before quickly spinning around and walking away.

"What! Why?" Garrett yelled at the now empty doorway of the apartment. Raf's head poked back around the frame.

"Because you lied to Patrick." Raf responded before disappearing again. I laughed loudly at the lie, while Patrick smirked smugly at Garrett.

"Chop to it, little man! I am free to supervise you all night!" Patrick said as he slapped Garrett on the back. Patrick went to flop down on the couch, but flailed mid-fall, causing him to land on the floor instead. I laughed loudly at his antics as he got to his knees and handed me the saw from the couch. "Put that away before I almost face plant on it again."

* * *

><p><strong>Raf's POV:<strong>

The three of us ran in silence as we followed Derek to where ever it was that we were going. As we slowed down in the high school parking lot, I noticed a lone car was still off to the side; Derek's Camaro.

"Yessss." I hissed out in victory at getting to ride in such a nice car again. Scott smirked and shook his head at me as we walked toward the car. "Shotgun." I said as I opened the front door and allowed Scott to slid into the back. As we started moving, I noticed the sound of wind was still loud. I looked over to see that the driver's side window was still broken and had a tarp put over it. "You still haven't gotten that fixed yet?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I was going to today, but I was a little busy dying all day." Derek sassed back.

"Touché." I said. The car ride continued on in awkward silence. Ugh, I hate awkward silences. I moved my hand out to turn on the radio.

"Don't even think about it." Derek growled out, not even taking his eyes off the road.

"I could always talk instead." I threatened. Derek glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before reaching forward and turning on the radio. I hummed along with the song and smiled when I heard Scott snickering in the back seat.

We finally slowed to a stop in front of Beacons Crossing Home, a long-term care facility. Oh, we were going to see Peter. I feel like I should have brought him flowers or something. I did sneak in to come and see him a few times a year to pay respect to his family from ours. As I let Scott out from the back of the car, I felt a sort of somber mood cast over us.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked as he looked around the place in confusion. Derek didn't respond, or wait for us for that matter. Scott looked to me and I merely shrugged in response. We both jogged to catch up with Derek. We walked down the quiet hospital hallway until we came to a room at the end marked 'Hale'. Scott and I slowly followed Derek into the room. The lights were off, and Peter sat in a wheel chair, staring off into space. "Who is he?" Scott questioned, being the first to break the silence. I went and stood behind Derek, in front of the windows.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek said in a quiet voice. Derek did his best to hide his emotions, but from what little I could see of his face from where I was standing; I could tell he was sad. Scott seemed at a loss for words and wouldn't really look at Peter or Derek's face.

"Is he like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked in a quiet voice, like he would disturb Peter. Peter would probably love the change of scenery if one of us were to start yelling out words instead of talking in a boring quiet voice.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek finished telling the tail of his family tragedy. I couldn't help but think of how lucky Derek and Laura were to have been in school that day.

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott challenged, looking between Derek and I. Why did he keep looking at me? How was I supposed to know any of this?

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek supplied as he shook his head slightly to cover his anger.

"Then they had a reason." Scott stated. Does Scott realize that he just implied that Derek's family was murderers?

"Like what?" Derek questioned as he stared at Scott for a second. "You tell me what justifies this." Derek grabbed onto Peter's wheel chair and spun him around to face us. Peter's head lolled to the side from the movements to show that half of his face was badly burned from the fire. I had seen the burns before, but it still caused my stomach to turn. I averted my eyes from his face, unable to look any longer. "They say they'll only kill adults and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. That is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." That's not entirely true. Some hunters can change.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A nasally voice brought me from my thoughts. "And where are your shoes?" I glanced at the red headed nurse and then at my bare feet. I knew I was forgetting something. I glanced up to Derek and Scott, who were both looking down at my bare feet. I scrunched up my feet so that they would hide in my pants leg as much as possible. Derek glanced at me before looking back to the nurse.

"We were just leaving." Derek told her. Without waiting for a cue from Derek, I ran from the room and down the hall, my feet echoing as they slapped the floor. We all remained quiet as we walked to the car and climbed inside. We headed quietly in the direction of Scott's house.

"So…was your family in the fire?" Scott asked. I continued to look out the window as I waited for someone to respond. I felt a hand slap my shoulder. I spun around to look at the guys and saw that Scott was waiting for me to reply.

"Me?" I asked. Scott nodded and looked at me expectantly, while Derek scrunched his brow in confusion. "No. I was born in Mexico and didn't move to America till I was 4. We stopped through Beacon Hills to see the Hales when we first came here but then we left. I didn't come back till 3 years ago."

"Oh." Scott nodded thoughtfully. "Are they dead?" Scott asked. I merely nodded in response. "How did they die?" Scott asked, looking at me hopefully, like I would tell him that not all hunters were evil.

"Hunters shot them up with wolfsbane bullets." I said as I made my fingers into a gun and pretended to shoot Scott. Scott sighed in defeat.

"So, are there any Hunters that are good?" Scott asked in annoyance.

Derek replied with "No," at the same time that I said, "Yes." Derek and I locked eyes and glared at each other. We both repeated our answers again at the same time. I locked eyes with Scott. "Yes." Scott glanced at Derek in the rear view mirror. "No." Scott groaned and flopped back against the seat.

"I'm screwed." Scott sighed.

"Yes." Derek and I said at the same time. I glanced at Derek out of the corner of my eye, noticing that he was doing the same thing to me; we both starting smirking.

"You guys suck." Scott complained from the back.

"Nope." Derek responded at the same time that I said "Nah." Scott groaned from the back seat, and I couldn't hold it in any more. I threw my head back and burst out laughing. I noticed a small smile on Derek's face as well. Today wasn't such a bad day I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the second chapter as promised! Let me know what you guys think of it and if you have anything that you would like to see in the story, let me know and I will see what I can do. It can be a scene that you want, or an event you want to see happen. What ever's clever. **

**On a side note, y'all should go check out the author M. Michelon's fanfiction page. She is an amazing author and has a lot of amazing stories up. Some Merlin, some Supernatural, some Frozen, and even some Twilight from the view of the wolves and their imprints! So yeah, she is one of my favorite authors on here and y'all should totally go and check her out.**

**Love y'all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Garrett's POV:<strong>

"Garrett, go to the back and grab the new display for out front." Tom, my coworker ordered me. I sighed as I bit back a retort. Just because this guy was older than me did not mean that he could boss me around. I had worked here longer than him so he should really shut up. As I grudgingly walked toward the back, my assistant manager came to walk with me.

"Tom, if you're going to have Garrett do all your work, then clock out and leave. Otherwise, put in a new light for that damn fixture that's blinking." Marcus told him. Marcus and I closed the door before Tom could answer. "Goodnight, Garrett. Call me if there is any trouble." Marcus said as he shook my hand.

"Bye." I called out. I shuffled around as I began opening the display boxes. Working at this video store was the best job ever in my opinion. Aside from putting up new displays every two weeks, I basically sat around and scanned out videos for people. I couldn't really ask for a better first job. I heard a loud thud and a scream from the front of the video store. I sighed, figuring Tom had some how fallen while trying to change the video light. Hopefully he wasn't hurt. That asshole would probably try to take as much money from the company as possible. I opened the door that lead to the front of the store and noticed that half the lights were off. Damn it! What did that idiot do now? I searched over the top of the shelves for Tom, but instead noticed Jackson was here.

"Can somebody help me find _The Notebook_?" Jackson asked, looking like he would rather shoot himself in the face than watch it. Guess I would have to worry about Tom later.

"It's over here man." I shouted over to him as I slowly began walking toward the isle that contained the movie. "Movie night with the girlfriend?" I asked. Jackson rolled his eyes and nodded as he huffed out a sigh. The telephone rang in the background. "Tom can you get that?" I received no answer.

"What's up with you guys' lights?" Jackson asked as he moved closer to me down the main isle. The phone continued to ring in the background.

"Knowing Tom, he probably broke them. Tom man! Get the phone!" I yelled. I turned back to tell Jackson to follow me, but he was already staring at something. I turned to see someone's shoes poking out into the main isle. How in the hell did I miss that? I moved closer to the shoes and saw that they were attached to Tom's mangled and bleeding body. Blood pooled around Tom's body and there were deep claw marks where his neck used to be. "Shit." I breathed out as I scrambled to his body and put my hands over his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. I knew it was probably too late, but I couldn't just stand there and not try. I turned my head back around to see Jackson staring at Tom with wide eyes. "Jackson, call 911." I instructed. Jackson's eyes snapped to mine. He nodded slowly as he backed up, bumping into the ladder behind him, causing the lights to go out in the entire store. "Smooth move." I sassed as Jackson stood up. A low growl caused both of our heads to whip around. Wait, claw marks on his body, there's an alpha that's killing people. Oh, shit! I softened my breathing as much as possible. "Jackson, get down." I whispered to him. Jackson stared down the main isle before jumping down a side isle in front of me. More growling sounded around the store. I stared down at Tom's body, sure that he was dead and there was nothing I could do to help him. Right now, I needed to get Jackson and then get the hell out of here. As I began to get up I heard a clattering noise come from the front. I scrambled back in time for the shelf to fall right next to me and on top of Tom's lifeless body. I put my hand down and jerked it back up when I felt something wet. I looked down and realized that I had fallen into Tom's pool of blood, soaking the right side of my shirt. A loud growl to my left made me jump. I turned to see blood red eyes right next to me. I was nose to nose with the alpha. The monstrous black creature stared at me and growled as I tried to scoot back. "You're the alpha." I breathed out. The alpha growled loudly in response before his paw shot out and his claws latched onto my pants, yanking me toward him. I felt my shirt be raised a little and white-hot pain flashed through my body. I yelled out as the alpha let go of me and ran off. A few seconds later I heard glass shattering and looked up in time to see the alpha running from the store. I panted as I lifted my shirt to look at the fresh bite mark that the alpha had given me. "Oh God." I whispered out in a shaky breath as I let my shirt fall back into place. This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Raf's POV:<strong>

I sighed in content as I munched on Doritos and grapes while I watched my favorite episode of _Grey's Anatomy_. I usually hate dramas like this, but this show was so addicting. A gunman who had already shot some people was threatening the hospital in _Grey's Anatomy_, and I watched on, enthralled by the show. I jumped, spilling my Doritos, when the door was knocked on. "Ah, crud monkey's." I swore. Jack jumped down from the couch beside me and quickly gobbled up the dropped Doritos. "Great, now you're going to have diarrhea." I grumbled at him as I paused Netflix begrudgingly and went to open the front door. I was surprised to find on the other side Derek and Scott. Both boys looked down at my clothes and then back at me. I glanced down, not even remembering what I was wearing, to see a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants (both of which were my older brothers). "What?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Possible alpha sighting. Come on." Derek answered in a flat voice. I groaned as I begrudgingly pulled on my coat.

"But they just shot Alex!" I whined. Derek and Scott both looked at me in confusion. I sighed out of annoyance as I closed the door behind me. "Never mind." I ran silently after Derek and Scott, noticing that we were heading into town, more specifically, the video store that Garrett worked at. "Please for the love of God tell me that we aren't going to the video store." We continued in the direction of the store. Derek didn't answer but shot me a look. I began to hear sirens in the distance, and I knew that something had happened to Garrett. I could feel that something was wrong with him. It was like the gut instinct that I had gotten my entire life when someone in my sleuth got hurt. I pushed my legs harder and ran ahead of Derek and Scott, not even bothering to stay hidden as I burst into the parking lot. There were at least three cop cars there and an ambulance. I instantly noticed two of Madison's classmates there, as well as Garrett. Garrett was staring at the store intently and was covered in blood.

"Son of Santa Claus." I swore as I began to walk toward the ambulance. I noticed the Sherriff was talking to one of the kids.

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent a cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" The teen yelled at the Sherriff.

"Why don't you shut up and just do as you're told you whiny little toddler." I snapped as I passed by the Sherriff on my way to Garrett. The Sherriff however grabbed my arm to stop me. He opened his mouth to talk, but Stiles' yelling caused both of our heads to snap over to him.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body" Stiles yelled in a question to no one really in particular, he just couldn't keep what was going through his head from spewing from his mouth. My head instantly snapped to the gurney that had a white sheet over it. I tugged my arm gently, so I wouldn't hurt the Sherriff, in order to go and see Garrett, but the Sherriff held onto my arm firmly.

"Raf, what do you think you're doing here?" The Sherriff asked me as he fixed me with the stern father disapproving face that he had just given Stiles.

"It's alright Sherriff. She's here for me." Garrett spoke up as he held his arms open awkwardly for a hug. I easily tugged my arm free this time as I ran to hug Garrett. I instantly began sniffing him, noticing that most of the blood didn't belong to him.

"Are you sure that you didn't get hurt at all kid?" The paramedic asked as he eyed the amount of blood on Garrett's shirt distrustfully.

"Yeah, this isn't my blood. It's Tom's. I didn't get hurt." Garrett lied. I looked at his face and waited for him to tell me. Once the paramedic were gone, Garrett looked around to make sure that nobody was watching, and then quickly lifted his shirt to show me a bite mark from an alpha on his side. I couldn't help the large gasp that left my mouth. Garrett quickly shushed me and smiled at the few people who turned around from the noise. "Don't tell anyone yet. Just, wait with me. Till we make sure it takes." Garrett pled to me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't lie to everyone, but if he wanted to wait, I could at least give him 24 hours to wrap his mind around this before everyone began bombarding him with questions. I nodded in agreement.

"Just for a day. Then we tell them." I whispered, hoping Scott and Derek weren't listening into my conversation.

"Garrett, we've been told that your brother and sister are on the way. Just sit tight kid." A deputy told us as we stood by the ambulance. Garrett nodded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder for comfort. I rested my head against the dry part of his shirt and listened for Derek and Scott.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why." I heard Scott's voice. I glanced around to see that they were standing on top of the building. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott asked in a slightly worried voice.

"No. We're predators. We don't have to be killers." Derek stated in a flat voice. His eyes glanced down to me as I continued to watch him and Scott on the roof.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked in an innocent voice. Derek's eyes left mine as he began to turn to walk away.

"That's what we're going to find out." Derek responded as he started walking away. Scott got up and quickly followed him. I heard the familiar screech of my cars tires, causing me to snap my head toward the road. Madison didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she jumped out of the car and ran toward us. Patrick quickly stopped the car and ran to catch up with her, however the crowd of people blocked their path to us. I watched as Stiles ran around to them and took them on a different route with less people. Madison ran up and enveloped Garrett in a tight hug, not letting go.

"Garry, you alright?" Patrick asked as he stood behind Madison. Garrett nodded slowly as I stepped away from the siblings and stood by Stiles. Garrett's eyes began to water as he tentatively reached out for Patrick. Patrick noticed and grabbed Garrett by the back of his neck as he pulled him in for a hug. Madison was scrunched up in between her two brothers, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You are free to go. We will be in touch later to get a statement from you." A deputy told Garrett. Garrett nodded as he continued to hide his face in the crook of his older brother's neck. Patrick guided Garrett through the crowd to my car as Madison continued to hold on to her little brother like her life depended on it. I turned to follow them, but Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Was it the alpha?" Stiles whispered. I nodded in response. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I ran." I shrugged in response. Stiles looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes. "Just call and talk to Scott he'll give you the details." I said as I ran to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV:<strong>

The next morning rolled around quicker than I would have liked. My mom got home right after we did and about had a heart attack when she saw Garrett all bloody. Garrett was pretty shaken up about the whole thing. Patrick would never admit it out loud but I could tell that it had shaken him up just as much as me to see his little brother so distraught. All three of us had slept in the same bed that night after Garrett told us that it was the alpha. My brothers would kill me if I told anyone. I threw my backpack and duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok with us going to school today? We can always stay here with you." I offered to Garrett, who sat on my bed in his pajamas. Garrett shook his head no and stayed silent.

"There's not anything else that you're hiding right?" Patrick asked as he looked at Garrett a little suspiciously. So he had noticed it too? Garrett looked up at Patrick, but quickly looked away as he shook his head. Patrick and I exchanged a disbelieving looks. "Alright, well call us if you need us. We don't mind coming home. I have soccer practice after school and Madison has karate practice. We wont be home till after the parent-teacher conference. Ok?" Garrett just nodded his head silently as he continued to not look at us. I sighed loudly as Patrick and I made our way down the stairs to Raf's car.

"He's hiding something." I stated as I got into the car. Patrick stayed silent for a few minutes as he drove before slamming his hand on the wheel.

"Why is he lying to me all of the sudden? He's never done it before. First with Derek and now with this!" Patrick vented. A wave of guilt hit me.

"The Derek thing was my fault. I talked him into it. I'm sorry, so don't blame him." I confessed. Patrick glared at me as we stopped at a red light. "And I think he is just scared by what happened last night. Once he calms down, he will tell us. I'm sure of it." Patrick glared at the steering wheel as he put the car in park.

"I feel like I'm failing at protecting you guys." Patrick confessed as he punched the steering wheel in frustration. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as I thought of a way to word this without making him feel worse.

"Nothing is your fault. We all have to choose our lives and how we live them. Are we going to make mistakes? You better believe it! There's nothing wrong in making mistakes, what's wrong is letting it stay as a mistake without the effort of making it right." I said. Patrick sighed.

"You're right." Patrick responded as he got out of the car. I grinned as I followed suit.

"I always am, but I don't think I've ever heard you say it out loud. Would you mind repeating the words again so I can savor them?" I teased. Patrick rolled his eyes and gave me a shove as we entered the school.

"I am not saying it again. Here's the key to the car. Don't be late to the parent teacher conference." Patrick threw me the keys as he walked away. I jumped to catch them but they flew over my fingertips. I turned to see them fly straight at Stiles, who had been walking up to me. Stiles hand shot out and smacked them away from his face, and then he hit them again in the opposite direction, before he finally flailed out and caught them.

"Haha!" Stiles cried out in victory as he held up the keys for me. I laughed as I swiped them out of his hand. Stiles stared at me for a second, causing me to blush. I quickly turned to hide the blush by beginning my walk to my locker. Stiles easily caught up to me. "So how's Garrett?" My happier mood easily dampened.

"Pretty shaken up but otherwise ok." I nodded easily as we walked down the hallway.

"Did he tell you what he saw?" Stiles asked with enthusiasm and interest. I couldn't help but grin at how excited he was about all the supernatural stuff.

"It was the alpha. He said he was a huge, black, hairy monster with glowing red eyes." I said as in a dramatic whisper. The dramatic effect seemed to work because Stiles' eyes grew big at my confession.

"I heard that Lydia hasn't been seen yet at school, or Jackson. Do you think they will stay home today?" Stiles asked. I tinged a little at hearing Lydia's name, but didn't let it show.

"If they know what's good for them then they will take a day off." I responded easily as I slid my duffle bag into my locker.

"Well if they don't show, do you want to go with me after school to see if they saw anything last night?" Stiles tried to say casually as he leaned next to my locker, but his hand slipped and the side of his head smacked up against the locker. I laughed as Stiles rubbed the side of his head.

"I would love nothing better than to be your Holms, Sherlock, but I have karate practice after school. Then I got to come back here for the parent teacher conference. Patrick's making a C in one of his classes." I explained. Stiles looked slightly crestfallen but nodded all the same. "Be sure to call me and let me know what you find though." I added. Stiles nodded in acceptance and turned to leave for class. After taking two steps, Stiles spun around, causing his arms to fly out and smack into a random girl as she walked by. The girl glared at Stiles as he apologized a few times. I laughed through out the entire exchange so hard, I started crying.

"Wait. You know karate?!" Stiles asked in a surprised and excited voice. I wiped away the tears in the corner of my eyes before I responded.

"Yea, I have a green belt right now, but in a few weeks I am taking the test for the red belt. I normally go twice a week after school, but our sessions have been out over winter break." I responded. Stiles gaped at me for a minute as he open and closed his mouth.

"That's pretty hot." I thought I heard him mumble. My eyebrows shot up, as Stiles blushed realizing that I had heard him. "I mean that's pretty badass. Like fighting –and belts –not that your not –I mean of course –like…" Stiles began to stumble on his words as he backed away from me slowly and straight into a trash can. Stiles flailed as he tried to stop the trashcan from falling over, but ended up falling with the trashcan. Stiles quickly jumped up and put the trashcan back together. Stiles looked at me with blushing rosy checks, making him look more adorable then I had ever seen him look before. "Uh…bye." Stiles murmured before racing off down the hallway to his first class. I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my mouth as I practically raced to class. As I turned the corner down the hallway I saw Scott and Allison race out the schools side door. I smirked, remembering how Lydia had cornered me to sign Allison's birthday card the day before. I sure hope she had a good birthday. My first few classes passed slowly, but finally my free period arrived! As I skipped down the hallway heading to the library to grab a good book, I walked pass the guy's locker room, and heard a familiar voice.

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." Derek's voice said. I peaked in the open door and saw Derek walking up to a terrified looking Jackson.

"W-why me? I-I didn't do anything." Jackson stuttered out terrified. Wow. I had never heard him that scared before.

"No, but you saw something, didn't you?" Derek said in a calm voice as he continued to walk toward Jackson.

"No, I didn't…I didn't see anything." Jackson insisted as Derek continued to take calculated steps forward.

"What was it, hhmm? An animal? A mountain lion?" Derek asked in a patronizing tone, as he now stood right in front of Jackson.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm-I'm not lying." Jackson almost pleaded with Derek. If Jackson weren't so much of an butt munch 95% of the day I would start to feel sorry for how much Derek was scaring him and try to go in there to help him out. Buuut since he was an asshole to me the other day in the hallway…

"Then calm down and say it again." Derek said in a calm voice, trying to help Jackson calm down. Awww, I wanted him to be scared a little bit longer.

"S-say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson asked in a less panicked voice.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." Derek said in a little louder voice as he got in Jackson's face. Yesss, scaring!

"I didn't s-see anything. I'm not lying." Jackson said. There was a few seconds of silence as Derek looked like he was listening, probably to Jackson's heart beat. I wonder if he could hear mine from the hallway as I listened in.

"Qsshhh. Derek, do you copy? I repeat do you copy? Give me a sign my brother!" I whispered as I held up my hand to my mouth and pretended to talk into a ham radio. Derek subtly moved his hand to behind his back and flicked me off. "10-4 good buddy. I read you loud and clear. Qsshhh."

"One more thing." Derek said as he brought his hand up by Jackson's face, causing Jackson to gasp and flinch as Derek grabbed him by the hair and pulled him forward so that he could look at the back of his neck. "You should really get that checked out." Derek said feigning like he cared before turning and walking toward me outside of the locker room. Derek glanced at me and then turned and started walking the other way. I quickly ran up next to him.

"You really get a kick out of scaring people, don't cha?" I asked. Derek gave me a sideways glance, but didn't respond. "Too bad you have lost the scare factor on me and my siblings. And you never really had it on Raf. Guess all you can hope for in the world is that Jackson and Stiles never grow out of it." Derek continued to ignore me as I followed him around school. "You know most people would think after the night that Jackson had last night, that he shouldn't be scared this quickly. That he should have time to rest. But you, you know better. You're like me." At this Derek stopped moving and turned to face me with an unamused face.

"Really." He seethed. "How am I like you?" He asked with a face that dared for me to continue.

"We both know better. We know Jackson is an a-hole to everyone and anyone and if there is a chance that we can scare the him till he poops his pampered panties, then we should." I said with a reassuring nod. Derek continued to stare at me for a few seconds, but I could see the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. Derek turned to leave the school and this time, I didn't follow him. Instead I pulled out my cell phone and texted Raf.


End file.
